Lost Hearts
by Troll99
Summary: Sequel to my Triade series, dealing with the aftermath of Rommie's and Dylan's abandoning of Andromeda. Will they ever be able to get together again? Is there any happy future for Andromeda and her crew possible? Finished with Epilogue. Pairings: Beka/Tyr, Trance/Harper, Rommie/Dylan
1. Prologue

_It's been such a long time since I began a new story here that I almost forgot how it feels. This story isn't new at all. It has been written a long time ago, but published only on some german boards. However, because it is a sequel to my "Triade series" I guess it would be appropriate to post it here too - to complete my cycle. It's a CLASSIC ANDROMEDA story (you'll never get to read anything Nu-Drom from me) with original crew (less Rev Bem). If you like it, tell me, if you don't... tell me too_ :-)

* * *

**LOST HEARTS**

* * *

Title: Lost Hearts  
Spoilers: Almost all episodes  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda  
A/N: This story is a sequel to my "Triade Series"; if you want to understand it you might want to read the Triade first – "What If", "Every Time I Look Into Your Eyes" and "Perfect Bliss"

* * *

**Prologue**

Andromeda Ascendant glided apparently aimless through space. According to board time it was 3 in the night and majority of her crew was peacefully sleeping in their quarters. Yes, Andromeda had had a complete crew for quite a while; there were again more than 4000 women and men on board. But at this hour, only the absolutely necessary crew manned their stations. In command there were just three people, taking care that everything functioned perfectly. Even the AI herself could take a break, what she did quite often in the past few months. She spent more and more time alone in her matrix and no one knew what was going on in there. Even Harper had no idea, for Andromeda limited his access to herself to the absolute minimum, required for her normal functioning. It occurred more and more often that she threw him out of herself, gently, but very resolutely. Everyone was wondering why she changed so much, but she didn't allow anyone into her virtual world. She was always very polite, very exact, everything an AI should be, but that was it. Her friendliness, her humanity seemed to have vanished completely.

It all began on one miserable day, almost three years ago…..

On that day, Dylan came back from his shore leave, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by Molly Noguchi, Molly whom Rommie couldn't stand seeing at all. And she wasn't the only one with such feelings toward the blonde woman; no one, with exception of Dylan seemed to like her. And then, some time later, Trance disappeared. No note, no information, no anything, she just vanished over night. But it didn't seem to disturb Dylan at all. Against all persuasions he married Molly. And on the next morning also Rommie vanished. No one had heard of here since, no one had seen her. And that was the day on which the end began. Andromeda was getting more and more reserved in her communications with Dylan, even Beka was showing quite clearly, she didn't like the new Dylan Hunt. But even that wasn't enough to persuade him to think over his deeds. No; six months after Rommie's disappearance he retired himself and settled down together with Molly on Dalooan. He didn't care any more what would happen to Andromeda. Shortly after his departure, Commonwealth decided to give the Andromeda the complete crew and Beka Valentine has been asked to become her captain. She chose her own people to be her senior Officers and so became Tyr Anasazi her XO, Seamus Z. Harper was appointed Chief Engineer and Trance, who meanwhile returned, was appointed Health Officer. But three of the original crew were gone…… Rev Bem who was busy building schools and hospitals and who thankfully rejected her offer to return to Andromeda; Dylan Hunt, who obviously forgot that there had ever been a ship named Andromeda Ascendant and lived on Dalooan with Molly and…… Rommie, who seemed to have disappeared in the twilight of the universe.

Andromeda retreated once again into her matrix and thought about what happened. She missed the old times, as everyone of her rag tag crew was in and around her, as she protected them, sometimes cursed them, but always loved them so dearly. A holographic tear formed in her eye, poured slowly down her cheek and she sighed sadly. She spent so many lonely nights like this before and it looked like many more were to come. She remembered the look in Rommie's eyes the evening before she left. They shared her pain, her disappointment over Dylan's behavior. She could understand then what Rommie felt for Dylan. And in that very moment she hated him. She hated him like she haven't hated anyone before. How could he handle that way? And since that day, their relation seemed to deteriorate rapidly. She followed his orders, she didn't comment, she didn't think about them. And he didn't notice it at all. And then he almost pushed her over the edge as he didn't want to go searching for Rommie. If it wouldn't be for Beka's furious reaction, which made him go looking after the wayward avatar, he wouldn't even consider such a possibility. Yes, he did search for her: half-hearted, one month, no success.

He seemed to have lost his will to follow his destiny, to go on with his mission. He spent more and more time in his quarters, together with Molly. And gradually it didn't disturb anyone more, they just wanted to stay away from him. His farewell was bitter, but at that time it was the best possible solution. It was the only way the others could go on with their lives. Some managed it, some not. Andromeda didn't manage it that well.

Trance and Harper came together for a short time and it seemed they could have make it. But then everything changed and Trance disappeared, just to come back about one year later. Her relation to Harper was……. tense. Andromeda still had no idea why they parted and it interested her even less each day. She let the days go by and they went by: monotonous, boring, always the same, always without Dylan, always without Rommie. Slowly she lost her hope and let herself be carried by the stream of time and didn't even try to defend herself against this feeling.

Only Beka, her new captain and Tyr seemed to have escaped this curse and lived together happily. Andromeda was glad for them, but always as she saw them, she felt a tiny sting in her virtual heart. She always had to think of Rommie and Dylan. She has been a part of their never realized relationship, relationship that was never to come true.

Andromeda sank in such thoughts more and more frequently. Her reaction times grew longer and Beka began to worry about Andromeda, her ship, her friend. Yes, Andromeda was a friend to Beka; just like Rommie had once been. And she liked her a lot. Andromeda felt her friendship, her attention, wanted to return it, but couldn't free herself out of her nightmares. But one day, not so far from now, she would have to do it. In Commonwealth Headquarters her personal changes didn't go unnoticed and they began to think about the solution of this problem. And these thoughts weren't friendly at all. Slowly but sure Andromeda was running out of time and she knew that. But she also knew what was the only way to free herself out of this circle: she wanted her Dylan back, her Dylan without Molly. And she wanted her avatar back. She just didn't know how to get them back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

_So, here's another bit of the story - Chapter 1 in which we get to meet Rommie. Perhaps unusual, but... life takes its toll and changes someone who has to make it alone in unfriendly surroundings. I guess that the basic story arc will become clear after this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bar looked like it hadn't been cleaned up in last 300 years with dirt covering the floor in thick layers. The petite woman who just entered the bar looked around with clear disgust in her eyes. Her raven hair with red streaks reached to the middle of her back and her eyes that looked sharply around appeared almost black in the twilight of the bar. Despite the dim lighting it was obvious that she was really a beauty, although her hair partially covered her face. She wore a long black coat, reaching almost to the floor, hiding her black pants and top.

She took a quick look around the room and went resolutely to a table where a man was sitting alone. As she stopped in front of him she asked dryly: "Aidan?"

The man nodded and without waiting any further, the woman sat down at the table and looked him directly in his eyes. Her eyes were cold, emotionless: "You wanted to talk to me. So, what do you want?"

"Are you always so direct?" asked the man cynically and looked at her like he would be trying to find out something about her with just a look.

The woman returned his look ice cold and said: "I don't have enough time to play around. So, either you tell me what you want or I go away."

The man straightened himself and grinned at her: "OK, my dearest…."

"I'm not your dearest! My name is Rommie. That's all you have to know and the only name you may use to address me!" cut him the woman off and looked at him very resolute.

"OK, I'll try not to forget that," defended the man himself. He did feel a bit uncomfortable. Rommie radiated such coldness that he even got the feeling it would become colder in the bar. He could clearly see, he shouldn't make any bad joke and he was sure she wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone in this bar, should she be forced to. Her eyes were like ice drips and her face revealed absolutely no emotions whatsoever. "But I'm sure you have enough time to drink something? Finally, it doesn't happen every day to meet such a beautiful woman and I would definitely be a fool if I wouldn't try to use the opportunity", tried Aidan himself with flattering.

But Rommie wasn't impressed at all and just stared at him for a second. Then she answered coldly: "Aidan, you're not the first one trying to land at me. And definitely not the last either. But no one has made it in the past and no one will make it in the future. So I suggest you let it be. You just loose your breathe with such tries. And no, I don't want anything to drink. I would prefer if you'd finally tell me why you wanted to meet me here. I believe that I have the general idea, but I'd like to hear from you nevertheless. And only after I've heard everything will I decide if I accept the job or not."

Aidan nodded shortly. She was exactly like he had been told: objective, direct, unimpressed, ice-cold and extraordinary beautiful. He caught himself at thought, how would it be if he could come together with her, but chased the thought away immediately. The moment was completely wrong to think about something like that. They had more important things to talk about.

He sighed, looked around and then turned his head back to look into Rommie cold eyes. She simply sat there, looked at him and kept silent. She gave the impression as if she wouldn't know what was going around her. But he knew better…… he knew, that all her senses were completely awaken and that she knew exactly what was going on around her at the moment. She was really unique, exactly the right one for the task, he had for her.

"You have been recommended to me by Gladriq. You know him surely?" He looked at her questioningly and as she nodded sharply, he continued: "He told me, you were the best bounty hunter he ever hired. And you have done quite a few jobs for him." He made another pause and looked at her. Her eyes didn't reveal anything, they looked at him with absent expression, but he sensed that she was listening to him very carefully, like a big predator cat, looking at its prey very thoroughly before attacking. He had an uncomfortable feeling in his gut and knew very well, he may not make any mistakes. Her reputation was very well known to him even before he first met her.

As she showed no obvious reaction, he continued: "I have a very important task for you. Task which requires someone, who knows very much about technology, who is very mobile and can penetrate some systems without being noticed. And as I've heard, are you exactly the right one for this job."

Rommie looked somehow more interested and finally asked: "And how much is in it for me?"

Aidan wasn't surprised upon hearing this question. "I would say about 4 million Thrones." He looked at Rommie to see if this number would cause any reaction or not. He could see that her eyes lit up for a split second, but in the next moment she again looked completely uninterested. This amount, which would allow anyone to live in luxury till the end of their days apparently didn't impress her too much.

"And what would I have to do for this money?" asked Rommie with bored and still extremely cold voice.

Aidan's answer was very short and self explanatory: "Kill someone."

Rommie looked at him as if she wouldn't have heard it correctly and answered: "I believe you've got wrong information about me. I am a bounty hunter, but I never was, am not and will never be a contract killer. You'll have to find someone else to do this job. If possible, a Nietzschean." She got to her feet again and threw Aidan one last, poisonous look: "Sorry, but there will be no business."

But Aidan grinned at her triumphant and said: "No, my dear, you're terribly wrong! You will work for me if you want it or not."

Rommie looked at him ironically and asked: "And how are you going to achieve it?"

"Simple!" answered Aidan still grinning. "Look around!"

She looked around herself and froze. Everyone in the bar stood up and they encircled her with guns in their hands. She tried to find a way out, but had to realize, there was none. There were too many of them in this small room so that she wouldn't be able to use her strength and swiftness. Well, there was an option of penetrating the circle, but it was almost impossible and she knew, she would most probably be hit deadly, should she try it.

She looked at Aidan and only her eyes revealed her wrath and threw thunderbolts in Aidan's direction: "What are you up to? I can hardly imagine you would be able to convince me into working for you."

Aidan grinned and answered self assured: "I even don't have to talk at all! I will just change your programming a little and get a very powerful ally."

This time Rommie couldn't completely hide her surprise. She really had no idea Aidan knew she were an android. But she couldn't think further. She felt how someone touched her with some kind of stick and in the next second she experienced a powerful electro shock and her circuits switched off to prevent damage. She fell silently to the ground and remained unmoving there.

As she was lying on the floor, Aidan stood up, went to her and looked at her: "You are really beautiful Andromeda; even more than I've been told. Perhaps I will make use of it….. later. First of all you will kill Dylan Hunt and help us get Andromeda Ascendant in our hands."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter. I hope you won't shoot the author for "demonizing" a certain character... _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dylan looked out of the window. The picture of perfection on the other side of the glass was tempting. Soft hilly countryside, covered with woods, wrapped in warm sunshine; it looked almost like a fairytale. But Dylan was in a bad mood. Deep in his thoughts he gazed at the beauty before him without really seeing it.

It has been more than two years since he left Andromeda and settled here with his wife. At the beginning he was thrilled with hopes, full of life and thought to have found everything he ever wished for. To enjoy peaceful life with someone sharing this feeling; with someone who understood and loved him. But as time went by his feelings changed. He stayed at home since after his retirement from the High Guard and he was hoping to finally start a family. But somehow this dream began to run away from him. They couldn't get any children and his relationship with Molly also became estranged. They have licked the honey and what was left was a bit uncomfortable feeling that he made a mistake. Not just because he had nothing to do. There was more behind his restlessness; each day he was more convinced that he didn't wish for such life. It has all been just imagination of his soul, idyllic picture of togetherness with a loved one.

He stood up and went for the door to the terrace. Slowly he slid it to the side and stepped outside. A gentle breeze caressed his face and he felt warm sun rays touching his skin. A soft sigh left his lips and lost in his thoughts he leaned on the railing and gazed towards distant horizon. Wes, it was an overwhelming sight; but it most definitely wasn't what he had wished for.

Molly was almost never at home. She was working for the High Guard and he was staying home alone more and more often. He remembered the time as they moved into this house. How excited Molly was then, happy that she finally persuaded him to leave Andromeda. At this thought his soul eye returned to Andromeda. It has been an eternity since he got a word from her. Since he left her he had almost no contact to his former crew. Everything he knew about them came from Molly. And it slowly began to irritate him. He never knew if she really told him everything he asked her for. His crew! How proud has he been of them! How badly they accepted the news of his marriage to Molly. How Rommie vanished overnight. Perhaps for the first time since her departure he now asked himself if he did the right thing to let her slip away from him like that. Shouldn't he have tried harder to find her? He suspected even then that he has been the reason for her escape. But he never gave any special importance to this disappearance. He simply accepted it as a fact she didn't want to be a part of his crew any more. For the first time he now asked himself how she made it out there. Suddenly he felt a slight sting in his heart; sting he couldn't explain rationally. She has always been faithful until the bitter end. She never forced him into anything, she never argued with him. Only once; as he informed the crew he and Molly would be getting married, he saw her really upset for the first time. She said many bitter words to him but between the lines it was obvious that she was terribly disappointed and hurt. And what did he do? He gave her no explanation, just an order to mind her own business and leave him alone.

How Rommie's disappearance affected Beka! He never saw her so furious, she screamed like a mad woman and it made him conditionally understand that he made a mistake. But his mind was full of Molly and her love. Now he had to ask himself: 'Did Molly ever really love me?' Their relationship resembled a cold winter now. Only from time to time he could feel that spark of passion, a spark of love again.

He sighed and returned into the house. Aimless he strolled through the rooms and ended up in Molly's working room. How often had he been here, how often had he stared at the working desk and imagined it were his. He rounded it and looked if there was anything interesting on it. Suddenly life returned into his eyes. He noticed a letter that most definitely hadn't been there yesterday. He slowly took the paper envelope and inspected it. It was addressed to Molly. It was really unusual that someone still used this ancient material and he thought that it must be really something special. He turned it in his hands and saw that it has already been opened. Without second thought he pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope and began to read.

After he read first words his eyes opened wide and he simply couldn't believe to have read it correctly. The letter began with "My only love". Shocked, he continued reading and as he finished he fell into chair, paper still in his hand. After few seconds he managed to overcome his shock and understood the meaning of the read words. It was a love letter, sent to Molly from a guy named Peter. It described in detail how the spent a passionate night together and hope they would repeat it very soon.

His hands trembled as he put the paper back into the envelope. He simply couldn't believe, but it was there; black on white! Molly was cheating on him! Many things suddenly became clear; Molly's constant absence, her excuses as he wanted to make love to her, her tiredness, her distance. No tear moistened his eye; he thought that he actually expected something like that. His empty look turned towards the window. The reality hit him merciless. But deep down inside he knew that it had to some this way. But; did this mean that everything was a big lie? Did she act all the time? Did she ever love him at all? Thousand questions arose, thousand questions which he couldn't answer.

Suddenly he heard how the entrance door opened. It was surely Molly, returning home from her office. He quickly put the letter back on the table and went to see her. Hi eyes revealed his determination to clear this matter immediately.

As he left the room, he saw Molly, who was just checking the daily mail which he had put on the club table before. She looked at him and brief smile showed on her lips. "Hello darling. I'm back, but must leave again immediately. We have an important meeting and I may not be late."

Dylan looked at her emotionless and didn't make any effort to go to her. He just commented sarcastically: "Is it going to be a private meeting with Peter?"

He could swear that there was a short glimpse of fear in her eyes, but she quickly regained her self-control. "Peter? I don't know any Peter."

"Really? And why does he write you such vivid letters?" Said Dylan ironically and looked at her carefully.

"Oh, you mean _that_ Peter! My dearest, I have nothing with him. It's just someone who obviously has a crush on me and imagines everything possible. I don't even know him personally", answered Molly completely composed and went towards Dylan. As she came to him she gave him a kiss on a cheek and said: "You shouldn't worry about that. Really! I can't do anything about him sending me such stupid letters. You have to believe me that there has never been anything between me and this Peter and it will also never be."

Dylan pulled back and looked at her coldly: "And I'm supposed to believe you? How stupid do you think I am? My dear spouse, I'm not buying it!"

Molly sighed impatiently and looked into his eyes: "Dylan, what can I do to persuade you that there's nothing more to the matter? I swear by my love to you that I'm not having an affair!"

"Supposedly I believe you. Why did you leave his letter on your table? And why didn't you tell me anything about him?" Dylan was completely convinced that Molly was lying to him.

"I didn't want to disturb you with this. You can see for yourself how you react! Just like I anticipated. You can't possibly blame me for this. You should have known me by now. I love you and would never start a liaison with someone else!" She tried to kiss him again but Dylan pulled back.

Molly looked at him in surprise and pulled back too: "Dylan, I assure you there is nothing between this Peter and me. I don't even know him. But I really have to go now. The meeting is just about to begin."

Dylan grabbed her arm and looked at her angrily: "Why are you trying to avoid this talk? Is there something you are trying to hide?"

Molly shook off his hand and said irritated: "No, we're going to talk about it later. But now, please, let me go. I may not miss this meeting." In the next moment she turned and left the room. Dylan remained there standing, he only heard the closing of the entrance door and he was alone again.

His thoughts were a total mess. On one hand he wanted to believe Molly, but, on the other hand his gut told him his assumptions that Molly cheated on him were correct. Ho slowly came to the conclusion. He had to find out the truth. Resolutely he turned and headed for Molly's working room again, determined to search it thoroughly.

He checked the working table, searched all drawers, all closets. Everything terribly carefully and yet he found nothing to confirm his fears. About one hour later he sat down and leaned back. He sighed and thought that he might have falsely accused his wife. Then his look fell on the terminal. Blank screen got his attention and the thought emerged that he might find something there. He stood up, went to the terminal and began to check the data. He found many different files, mostly her official post, some letters and similar. He already wanted to give up as he suddenly found a hidden file and tried to open it. To his surprise it wasn't even password protected and it opened immediately. It contained some letters and he began to read.

The longer he read the bigger his eyes were. He simply couldn't believe to have read everything correctly. What he found was so terrible that he began to breathe heavily. He rubbed his eyes to determine if it was true or was he merely dreaming. But everything remained there! No words vanished and he fell into chair heavily.

His brain worked in overdrive but produced no useful result. He sighed heavily and remained sitting. He had just found out that Molly was involved in the plans to destroy the Commonwealth and take over the Andromeda. All letters were sent to or received from someone named Aidan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

_Another story I've been neglecting for a long time. Perhaps I'll even manage to update on semi-regular base._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Few weeks before……

Beka and Tyr sat on the observation deck and talked. Their faces revealed that they must have been talking about something serious, for they expressed worries. Their conversation wasn't about themselves, no, they had realized quite a long time ago that they were in love with each other and since then they lived together more or less happily. But this time there was something else they were discussing – they talked about the Andromeda. They both worried about her. Her behavior changed a lot in the last months. She distanced herself from the crew, remained buried in her matrix and sometimes she didn't appear for hours. Yes, she still did her job, but that was all. Only pure professionalism and no warmth against her crew.

"I really have no idea what we could do", sighed Beka and looked at Tyr worriedly.

Tyr had laid his arm around her shoulders and stared through the window, lost in his thoughts. He obviously didn't even hear her. So Beka gently hit him with her shoulder: "Hey, I asked you something! Are you listening to me at all?"

Tyr looked at her and sudden shudder revealed that he just returned into real world: "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your question. What did you ask?"

Beka looked at him grinningly and said: "I asked you what we could do to help Andromeda. I cannot just sit and look at her slowly sinking into depression. It's getting worse each day. I'm beginning to worry she might go insane!"

Tyr nodded and answered: "I've noticed it too. But I don't know what we could do. You know as well as I do, that it all started when Rommie and Dylan left. And I think I know the reason for her distancing from us. And you know it too. I'm sure she misses them. I always said that it's not good if warships develop emotional bonds with their captains. And unfortunately this was and still is the case with Andromeda. She is, whether she admits it or not, emotionally involved with Dylan. She still is, although he's been away for so long now. Beka, I really don't see any possibility to help her unless we find and bring back Dylan and Rommie.

Lost in her thoughts Beka nodded slightly. She somehow expected Andromeda to appear, for they discussed her never clearly admitted passion for Dylan. But nothing happened. Another proof that Andromeda really began to sink in her own dream world. Now this wasn't good at all! Normally she would always appear when such conversation took place and strictly denied everything – although no one really believed her. They all realized what Dylan meant to her and they all learned to live with it. But this time everything remained silent, as if she wouldn't be listening to their conversation, although they didn't request privacy mode, so she must have heard it all.

"I think I will have to have a serious talk with her. I'm afraid she might break under her emotions and that could have unbelievable consequences", said Beka more to herself than to Tyr. But he heard it and nodded: "The sooner the better."

Beka sighed and stood up. Tyr followed her example: "I think I should go now and leave you alone with her. This discussion concerns in the first line Andromeda and you, her captain." He kissed her gently and left.

Beka stepped over to the window and looked through it for few moments. She tried to sort out her thoughts, tried to prepare herself to the forthcoming talk. The topic was really problematic. No one likes to hear they might go crazy.

"Andromeda?" Asked Beka

"Yes, Captain?" Asked Andromeda's disembodied voice. She sounded as if someone would just tear her out of her dreams.

"I have to talk to you. Now!" Answered Beka determined.

In next moment Andromeda's hologram formed in front of her. As Beka took a good look at her she couldn't suppress a sigh. Andromeda really looked bad. Her face was like set in stone, her eyes looked at Beka sadly and her complete appearance was somehow disturbed.

"Andromeda, I have no idea how to start this, so I'll just blurt it out. You have changed terribly in last months. You are not our Andromeda any more. You are distancing yourself from everyone, you wouldn't talk to anyone. Believe me, this is not good. So, please, tell me what's bothering you. I have an idea what it might be, but I'm not sure. Therefore I'm asking you to tell me. Finally… I'm your captain and I worry about you." After she finished, Beka looked at Andromeda expectantly.

Andromeda couldn't hide irritation because Beka opened this topic. She blinked slowly and looked lost in her thoughts. Then she opened her mouth: "I don't know what you're talking about Captain. I had a distinct impression I would fulfill my duties correctly."

"You do", confirmed Beka, "but I'm not talking about fulfilling the duties. Damn Andromeda, I'm not only your captain, I'm also your friend. And I want to help you because I see that you're hurting. So, leave this High Guard crap and be yourself again, be Andromeda I once met and learned to love."

"I'm sorry Captain, but such relationships between AI and its Captain are according to the Protocol not allowed. We have to maintain strictly professional attitude and not allow our personal problems to influence our efficiency." Defended Andromeda herself. Her face looked like a mask while she talked. But in fact she asked herself how she should answer. She knew that she had a problem, but didn't want to show weaknesses. The whole situation was bizarre; on one side she wanted to talk to someone, but on the other side she didn't want to let anyone into her thoughts. Her inexistent heart told her to accept Beka's invitation and tell her everything. But she was still restrained, afraid to show her emotions to anyone.

Beka looked at Andromeda confused and after few minutes answered very aloud: "Andromeda, what is this nonsense you're telling me? Damn, are you really so stubborn or are you just acting that way? I want you to tell me everything!" Then she added with soft voice: "Andromeda, please! I know that you have a problem. And when you have problems I have them too, don't you agree? Please, trust me. I'm aware of what you're going through and really want to help you. Also to be able to stay your captain." She looked at Andromeda pleadingly with compassion clearly visible in her eyes.

Andromeda hesitated for some moments. It was really tempting to talk to someone about her feelings. Two sides fought in her – the machine, official side and her human side, side she hided away for so long. She sank her eyes, moved from one foot to another and suddenly looked directly into Beka's eyes. Beka could see that Andromeda's eyes were short before breaking in tears. She looked at the hologram softly and nodded encouragingly at her.

"It's so … it's so difficult to talk about it", began Andromeda so quietly that Beka almost couldn't hear her. "I'm not used to talk to humans about my emotions. Even with Dylan I talked about them only few times." She stopped for a while and looked at Beka pleadingly. As she saw compassion and friendship in her captain's face, she felt encouraged and continued: "You noticed that I've changed in last few months. I guess you also know why?" She sighed and looked aside: "It is so difficult for me … but …. I miss Dylan and my avatar so much!" She looked at Beka again and Beka was horrified to see that Andromeda actually cried. If she could, she would hug her now. But the only thing she could do was to try to comfort her with the look. Or at least tried to.

After a short moment of silence in which both just looked at each other, Beka finally spoke: "Andromeda, I know it! I miss them too. And I still can't understand why Dylan decided the way he did. But the situation is as it is and we cannot change the past. However, I promise you one thing: I will do anything possible to at least find Rommie. Believe me, I wanted to do it for quite a long time now, but couldn't. However, I think the time to leave everything behind and start the search has arrived. I swear to you, we'll find her together."

Andromeda looked at her thankfully. One stone fell from her heart, but the other, carrying the name Dylan remained there. Her look revealed to Beka what bothered her and she said: "Concerning Dylan … I'll go to him once again and try to convince him to return. I can't believe he would be so happy as he expected. Not with this … Molly!" The name Molly was almost spit out. It was no secret that besides Dylan no one had a good relationship with her.

Andromeda felt relieved that she finally managed to talk to someone about her feelings: "Thank you Captain. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner. But I was afraid."

Beka smiled at her but her face suddenly became dark again and she said: "There is something else that worries me. I don't know if you have already been informed that the Commonwealth is thinking of reprogramming you?"

Andromeda nodded sadly: "Yes, I know it. And I'm afraid. But what can I do? I must follow the orders and if Commonwealth commanded me to erase myself, I would have to do it."

Beka shook her head vigorously: "No, no and no! I will never allow anyone to reprogram or erase you. I don't want any other AI for my ship. Just you. So I'll do anything to avoid it. But there's something also you can do to help me – please, come back and be yourself again, so we can prove to these idiots of the Commonwealth that there's nothing wrong with you. Oh and one more thing – I forbid you to talk the way you just did!"

Andromeda looked at her confused. She really didn't understand what she had said wrong: "What do you mean? I don't know what I said wrong."

"Your words about erasing yourself, should you be requested to. I forbid you! You're not allowed to erase yourself under any circumstances. Is that clear?" Answered Beka louder as necessary.

"But Captain … I have to follow my orders. I have no choice!" Contradicted Andromeda a bit affected. She really didn't expect Beka to engage herself so much in her protection. "Besides … there are officers, who can change your orders. How can I ignore them?"

"Because I say so! Promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Not before you consult me! PROMISE ME!" Beka stressed the last words sharply.

Andromeda hesitated for a second. Well, it wouldn't be exactly order refusal if she'd talk to her captain first. So she smiled and answered: "Understood Captain!"

Beka laughed: "See, it's quite simple! And please, call me Beka, not Captain. I feel so old if you call me Captain."

Andromeda confirmed: "Ay Capt…. Oops, sorry …. Beka"

Beka looked at her threatening for a second, but smiled again and said: „Well that's finally sorted out. And now we should work out a plan how to get them both back."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

_As promised, I really managed to update extremely quickly ... well at least considering my previous updates :-). But I don't know if I will be able to keep the pace in the future though. Any comments would be nice._

* * *

As Rommie opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was. She looked around and saw many strange machines and computers, filling the room and tried to remember what had happened. But somehow her memories seemed to be inaccessible. She knew that her name was Rommie, but that was about everything she could remember. While she looked around completely confused, she noticed that she was connected to a strange device. Desperately she tried to remember anything and sighed irritated as she failed again.

While brooding over her failure she heard that the door behind her opened and tried to turn around but found that she was tied to a chair and she could only move her head. She heard slow steps, coming closer and finally a man came into her visible field. He walked round her slowly and looked at her calmly.

"How nice, our sleeping beauty woke up," grinned the man at her cheekily.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Asked Rommie annoyed. She couldn't remember to have ever met this man before, but she had a strange feeling that she did. However, this feeling disappeared almost instantly.

"Well, my name is Aidan and I'm your new master. You are my tool to realize very important plans." Answered Aidan and looked into her eyes, trying to find out if she was just acting or she really didn't recognize him. He was obviously satisfied with the result for his grin appeared again. "You can't remember anything, can you?"

Rommie shook her head and answered slowly: "I know that my name is Rommie, but that's all. What are you intending to do with me?" She looked at him confused and waited for his answer.

"You're here to take over the Andromeda Ascendant and kill Dylan Hunt," answered the man without hesitation.

Rommie felt as if she should have known these names, but the feeling was really vague. She was still confused. "Who are Dylan Hunt and Andromeda Ascendant?"

"Well, Andromeda Ascendant is the most powerful warship in Commonwealth. Dylan Hunt was her Captain but he retired from active duty not very long ago. And he's the man who rebuilt the Commonwealth. Commonwealth, which we are going to destroy with your help. Your task is to kill Dylan Hunt."

"But why should he be killed?" Rommie couldn't understand. "If he's retired he surely isn't any threat?" She couldn't understand why she should kill someone who wasn't in active duty any more.

Aidan strolled slowly in front of her and let her wait for his answer. Rommie's eyes followed him and she tried to find out a meaning of this explanation. Then Aidan stopped and looked into her eyes: "It's quite simple. He might be retired, but he's still extremely dangerous. Should he intervene, our plans might go terribly wrong. He still has a lot of influence and people would listen to him. Therefore he has to be removed before we take over the Andromeda. That's the only way for us to be sure, he wouldn't mess up with our plans. I hope you can understand that?"

Rommie thought over Aidan's words. What the man said sounded completely logical. Then she rose her eyes and asked: "Why can't I remember anything? I surely wasn't created today. What happened to me? What have you done to me?"

Aidan continued strolling and said: "No, you have been created quite a long time ago. But we reprogrammed you a bit, so that we can rely on you. You're one of us now."

"And who are you?" Rommie wanted to get things straight. She couldn't get rid of the feeling something wasn't right.

"Do you mean me personally or our organization? Concerning myself I already told you. My name is Aidan and I'm the leader of an organization, which wants to destroy the Commonwealth. We name ourselves 'Abyss's children' and we really don't want any Commonwealth. It omits us in fulfilling our final goal, domination of the universe. We want the anarchy so we could take over the power. And Commonwealth stands in our way. So, we are going to destroy it."

Rommie understood everything. Every word the man said was completely logical, although confusing: "How are you intending to achieve this goals?"

"Everything in due time my dear. You don't have to know everything just now. When the time comes, you will be told everything you'll need to know, but it's not the right time yet. You'll have to be patient for a while."

"Who's this Dylan Hunt and what does he look like?" Rommie desperately wanted to know about this man. She got a vague feeling that this could help her to sort out her thoughts.

Aidan pulled a small box out of his pocket and as he pressed a small button, Dylan's picture appeared in front of Rommie. "This is the famous Dylan Hunt. Your first target and your first kill."

Rommie looked at the picture carefully. And there it was again, the feeling she should know this man, but she couldn't remember anything distinctive. The picture showed a man in his mid forties with dark blond hair and his face revealed he must be a man who know exactly what were his goals and how to achieve them. She thought that he looked like someone whom she could like. Unlike Aidan, whom she really couldn't stand. She stared at Dylan's picture and tried to remember, but failed completely.

She turned her eyes towards Aidan again and looked at him questioningly. Then she remembered something: "How could you reprogram me? Are you a computer expert?"

Aidan grinned: "No, I'm not. But we do have people, capable of doing it. And they really gave their best while they were working on you. It took quite a long time to complete it. I have to say that I'm really satisfied with their work. Your, so to say. creator, did an amazing job. I really have to thank him. Without him, we would have lousy cards in this game. But so..."

Rommie heard opening of the door behind her and steps, coming towards her. She waited for a moment for a man to come around her so she could see him.

"I'd like to introduce our genius," said Aidan grinningly. "He reprogrammed you and will continue to take care you won't do anything else but what we request from you."

Rommie looked at the man, who was no bigger than herself with spiky blond hair and vivid blue eyes. She got the feeling again to know this man from somewhere, but completely frustrated she had to admit that her memory failed her again. The man looked at her seriously, but there was something in his eyes. Something, that didn't quite fit in the situation. Something like compassion, understanding. She couldn't explain to herself what it was but it was definitely there. She felt she could trust this man, she was sure he wouldn't hurt her.

The man opened his mouth: "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm the resident genius, who actually created you. Seamus Zelazny Harper."

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

_OK, here's another bit of this story. I hope that my jumping in time doesn't distract the readers too much. It will all settle down to "present time" very shortly_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Still few weeks before present time…

Beka hurried along Andromeda's corridors. She and the Andromeda couldn't elaborate any useful plan how to bring Rommie and Dylan back. So she decided to ask her friends for help. As she turned around a corner she almost collided with Trance, who was coming towards her.

"Sorry Trance, I didn't see you", excused Beka herself as she managed to stop just before colliding with her friend.

"It's OK." Smiled Trance but her smile vanished as she saw Beka's worried face. "Is there something wrong Beka? You look worried."

"I worry about the Andromeda," Beka sighed. "I talked to her about her behavior and as I now understand, there's only one way to help her. We have to bring Dylan and Rommie back. And that's my problem! I have absolutely no idea where to look after Rommie. I don't know where she's been for the last three years and she could be anywhere."

Trance looked at her seriously and said slowly: "Beka, I think I should tell you something. Something that I experienced while I was away. I never wanted to talk about it but now … perhaps I should, although it was more than horrible."

Beka's eyes revealed her curiosity and she answered: "Trance, whatever you know, now is the time to tell it to me. Otherwise we're going to loose Andromeda."

"We'll loose her anyway if we don't do something about it." Answered Trance worriedly and hesitated for a second.

"How do you mean anyway?" Beka was now really curious and wanted to find out what Trance knew.

Trance sighed and looked away: "Beka, as I disappeared for the last time... well... I've been tossed in the future again. And this future is even more horrifying than the one I already know. There was only darkness, nothing else was left. Nothing!"

"Tell me!" Beka was growing more and more nervous. She suspected she wouldn't like what Trance was going to tell her. But she had to know it.

"Well, if you insist", began Trance. "About three years ago I've been thrown into another future than the first time, although the beginning was the same as we already lived through in the last three years. Dylan left Andromeda with Molly, Rommie disappeared and you lived together with Tyr. At least for a while everything seemed half-way acceptable. But then all my worst fears began to come true. It all began when Rommie fell in the hands of a terrorist group; they reprogrammed her and set her to help them. Their final goal was to destroy the Commonwealth. And to achieve this they had to eliminate Dylan and take over the Andromeda."

She paused for a while and looked at Beka. She could see how Beka's face grew whiter with every second and continued: "As I said, they reprogrammed Rommie. Her first task was to kill Dylan. Because they erased all of her memories, she didn't even know who Dylan and Andromeda were. So she obeyed blindly. She actually found Dylan and even killed him. But, after she did it, her memories resurfaced and she destroyed herself. She simply couldn't live with the fact that she killed the man she loved."

Beka's eyes grew wider and wider: "But... what about Molly? Couldn't she prevent this from happening? Couldn't she save Dylan?"

"Sure, she could have saved him, but she didn't want to. She was one of the terrorists and it was actually her idea to kill him. However, she didn't expect that Rommie could somehow resist the erasure of her memories and so, without her, the terrorists couldn't implement their plan as they wanted to. They were planning to take over the Andromeda with Rommie's help. Because she was dead, they had to use another way. They have infiltrated the Andromeda crew before and tried to take over the Andromeda by erasing her core personality, but they failed. So they accused Andromeda and us of treason, falsified the evidence and Commonwealth bought their story and sent a fleet to capture us. However, the fleet was under Molly's command. I guess you already know what her true intentions were."

Beka couldn't believe her ears. Trance's news were so horrifying, so threatening that she was unable to say anything and just stared at the golden creature. She saw the pain in Trance's eyes and managed to ask: "And... how did it end? Did we loose?"

Trance nodded slightly: "More than just loose. We didn't just loose the battle, we lost everything. The task force managed to board the Andromeda and they defeated us totally. I was the only one to escape. You all died... you... Tyr... Harper... everyone! I somehow managed to get into escape pod and ran away. As the task force killed everyone on board, they tried to erase the Andromeda to replace her with another AI, AI they made just for this task – take over Andromeda's place and destroy the Commonwealth. But they failed too. Andromeda defended herself and as she saw there was no one of her crew left, she overload her core. Everyone on board her died and some ships that were in her vicinity were destroyed by the blast of explosion too."

Beka felt like an ice cold hand would be grabbing for her heart. She simply couldn't believe, but she knew that every word Trance had told her was true. It was reality that threatened to become her reality too. She saw how tears began to form in Trance's eyes as she relived the darkest hours of her life.

"Beka, I saw all of you die! I saw how Andromeda exploded! And there was nothing I could do, I could only sit, look and cry. I can still see Andromeda... she contacted me just before she exploded to say good-bye. Beka, she cried! I would never believe that she could cry, but she did! She said that this was the only way and she wished me a better future. And she said that death was even a relief. She said that she hadn't really lived since Rommie and Dylan left and that she rather dies than live without us. And then there was only this terrible, huge fireball in which everything disappeared... you, Harper, Andromeda... everyone... for ever and for always. I can still recall how I cried like a baby. I wanted to kill myself, but didn't bring it over." She sobbed and stopped talking. The memories were coming alive, as if it would have happened just yesterday. She could see tears in Beka's eyes too.

Beka was in deep shock. She hugged Trance and held her tight. How difficult it must have been for her to see everyone she loved die! They both stood there unmoving for few moments. After few moments Trance managed to compose herself, wiped the tears and continued: "But that's not all Beka. I saw how Commonwealth fell; I saw the attack of the Magog; I saw the destruction of all nietzschean prides. In just two years the three galaxies were empty, no living beings except Magog were left. Just the darkness, sadness and the finality of nothing. Beka, we may not allow this future to come true in our timeline! We must find Rommie before the terrorists do. And we have to bring Dylan away from Molly! That's our only chance to prevent this future from happening!"

She looked at Beka pleadingly, not like a mighty warrior, but like a scared Trance, begging for help to prevent a dark future from happening.

Beka couldn't answer immediately; she had to absorb everything she heard first. After few minutes she looked at Trance and said resolutely: "We will do it Trance! We will do it! I don't give a damn about what the Commonwealth will say or do, we are going to leave everything else behind and will go after Rommie and Dylan!"

Trance smiled slightly and turned to walk away. Beka grabbed her hand and said softly: "Trance, thank you for telling me everything. I can imagine how hard it must have been for you to see all that horror. We'll do everything we can to avoid this future. And that's a promise!"

Trance nodded and left. Beka remained there for a while and she heard soft cracking as Andromeda's hologram formed beside her. She turned to look at the AI and looked into depressed face of her ship.

"Beka... I heard everything. I... I don't know what to say about it. Perhaps you should all leave me. I couldn't stand loosing all of you. Perhaps I should destroy myself immediately."

Beka answered with huge eyes: "Andromeda, I really hope you're not meaning it! How could you even for a second believe we would abandon you? I will never allow you to kill yourself! NEVER! We are going to think about what we can do and you... you will immediately elaborate a search pattern. We are going after Rommie right now! Don't ever mention self-destruction again, understood? We will manage to change this future, no matter what it takes. What does my Tyr always say? Where's life there's hope. And we are not going to abandon this hope! Including you! And that's an order!"

Andromeda looked at her with sad eyes: "But, Beka, according to my calculations we only have 0,0004 chance to find my avatar on time."

"You and your computing abilities! You shouldn't always follow only the logic. You know me all too well. I never give up as long as there's the tiniest spark of hope. I can't allow us to slip into darkness to become just a memory. We have won so many battles that were almost lost and we're not going to loose this one either. And now... enough of discussion! Got to work and elaborate a search pattern to find Rommie. I'll take care of the others."

Andromeda still looked skeptical and sad, but a trace of hope could now be seen in her dark eyes. Perhaps there was still a chance to gain control of the situation. "Understood!" And she vanished.

Beka sighed and thought that the hardest work still remained to be done. She will have to keep her true mission a secret to her crew. True, they would all be affected by the future, which Trance saw, but they should newer find out anything about it. If they would, she would have Commonwealth on her heels in an instant. She will have to find a way to organize everything perfectly.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

_As promised, here is next chapter of this story. There will still be some "time hopping" in order to explain everything what happened in different storylines. At this moment there are three different storylines, which will soon merge into two and just a chapter or two before the end into one._

_As already mentioned, it's difficult to understand the story, if you haven't read my triade series, so I suggest, you read all three prequels before this one. It could be a bit confusing if you don't._

_I'll do my best to update the story as regular as possible, but I can't promise anything...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Still few weeks before present time…_

Harper double checked the data, which he just received. There was a short notice, which he first dismissed as irrelevant, but when he checked it thoroughly, it took his breath away. His eyes expressed much more than his mouth, which was basically left frozen in opened state. He stared at the notice, read it once again, but still couldn't believe that he understood it correctly. After few minutes he finally murmured shocked: "Beka must see it immediately. She'll go nuts when she sees it!"

He packed his flexis and asked: "Andromeda, where is Beka?"

"She is on the bridge at the moment. Is there anything you wish me to tell her?" Asked Andromeda without building a hologram.

"Yes, please, tell her that I'm coming to her with some extremely important information. She should wait there for me."

"Sure, Harper," answered Andromeda.

Harper raced through Andromeda's corridors without noticing the curious looks of the crew as he brushed past them like a hurricane. He was fixed on one thing: he had to tell this news to Beka IMMEDIATELLY. He continued his race and as he almost reached the bridge, Trance stepped in his trajectory from a side corridor, so the result was a direct collision. They both found themselves on the floor, with flexis lying all around and Harper looked at Trance with huge eyes, as if he would see her for the first time.

Trance too looked completely shocked and eventually tried to entangle herself from Harper, what turned out to be a bit difficult, for Harper lay on her like a wooden trunk.

"Harper, I think you should get off me now. Or do you intend to remain in this position for a whole day?" As she mouthed these words, she felt something she believed to have forgotten a long time ago. There were times as they lay cuddled in a bed and felt safe and happy. But now it was different. Still, closeness of their bodies woke up her memories and she wouldn't mind to remain so. But… how could she; it was Harper, who broke up with her quite a long time ago.

Harper just stared into her eyes and his memories went vivid again too. Suddenly he had to admit to himself, that he was far from being over Trance, far from accepting his abrupt breaking up with her. A realization dawned on him that he probably made a huge mistake by sending her away. Maybe… NO, now he had more important matters to take care of, now it was not the time to give in to his emotions. Deep down inside, however the worm of insecurity eagerly began to bite its way to his heart and he realized bitterly, he was still in love with her. The problem was, they drifted apart so far that he had no idea how to build a bridge to her again. He shook his head and returned into reality.

"I'm sorry Trance, I really didn't see you. I just received some terrible information and I have to talk to Beka immediately. You should come with me too; after all, this information is important for all of us." He finally managed to get up. Trance got up too and helped him at collecting the flexies, while throwing him a questioning look. She believed to see THAT spark in his eyes again. The spark, which used to light up her long and lonely nights in the past. But it seemed to vanish nowadays completely. Maybe it wasn't too late yet? Maybe there was hope still, after all.

"And what is so important that you had to knock me down?"

"I'll tell you when we're together with Beka," answered Harper short and evaded her eyes successfully.

After they managed to gather all the flexis, they continued towards the bridge, this time not racing. Beka and some other crew members were on the bridge. Harper looked around in discomfort and said to Beka: "Beka, I have important information, but no one save us three may hear it!"

For a second Beka looked at him confused, but understood quickly and commanded: "Empty the bridge, NOW!"

Everyone except Harper and Trance looked at her bewildered, but noticed that she was serious and left the bridge. As they remained alone, Beka turned to Harper again: "Well, Mr. Harper, explain!"

Harper sighed and began: "Beka, I just received an information, which is extremely dangerous to us, the Commonwealth, maybe even for the Universe itself. You should take a look at it yourself." He gave her a flexi. Beka took it and began to read. Her eyes grew wider with every further word and her facial expression changed into pure look of horror. As she read the information, she silently looked into Harper's eyes. She needed few moments to master her speech again: "Harper, are you sure that this information isn't faked?"

Harper nodded: "I checked and double checked and triple checked it. It's true!"

Beka looked at Trance in shock and said quietly: „Trance, it looks like your future began to happen!"

Harper looked at them completely confused: "What future? Do you two know something that I don't?"

Beka sighed and answered: "Well, it was inevitably that you would find out sooner or later, Harper." Then she told him everything Trance said about the dark future. As she finished, Harper looked completely distressed, just like Beka and Trance and his eyes darted helplessly between Trance and Beka. "So, we are doomed?"

„I wouldn't say exactly yes," answered Beka quietly and remained silent for a moment. Then she straightened herself resolutely and said: "Andromeda, call Tyr and tell him, he should come to my quarters immediately. And call Rev. I have to talk to him!"

"Ay, Captain," answered Andromeda and in few moment she established a connection with Rev Bem. For a second he looked at Beka confused and asked: "Hello, Beka. I believe that something important must have happened to call me so unexpectedly."

"Rev, we need you immediately on Andromeda. It's important for the Universe. Please, don't ask any questions, just take the fastest way here. We need you urgently!" Answered Beka deadly serious.

Rev noticed that it must be very urgent matter and simply nodded: "OK, I'll be on my way in few minutes. I believe I can be on Andromeda in about two hours."

"Thanks Rev," answered Beka and turned to Harper and Trance: "Now we have to act very quickly. We'll just wait for Rev to arrive and then we must prepare a good plan, how to solve this problem. I hope!"

About two hours later they all gathered in Beka's quarters. Rev Bem arrived few minutes ago and joined them immediately afterward. They all greeted him with joy, although Beka, Trance and Harper did look somehow depressed. Tyr didn't know anything they wanted to tell him and Rev at the same time.

As they all sat down, Beka began: "Andromeda! You should be present too, so, please, show yourself!" In the moment Andromeda's hologram formed by her side. She looked concerned, although she didn't know the details, why this meeting was being held.

"So," began Beka, "As I see we are all here and I wouldn't want to waste any more time and will just go on with this information. But before I really begin, I'd like to touch another topic – well, some of us know what Trance saw in the future, however, I really wouldn't want to tell it to you. If anyone wants to know, please, ask Trance after the meeting. I would just like to point out, that her future and this information are more or less the same. We just found out, that there is a underground organization, named "Abyss's Children" and their goal is destruction of Commonwealth and Universe. Up till here nothing new, true. We have dealt with such organizations before, but this time it is different. In Trance's future exactly this organization made it to reach their final goal, they did destroy the Universe. And we have to stop them!" She paused for a second and noticed how Tyr and Rev exchanged shocked looks.

"However, it is not the only problem. This organization plans to kill Dylan and overtake Andromeda." Tyr looked at her in utter shock and she said to him: "Yes Tyr, it is so. And as far as we know, they are intending to use androids to fulfill this task. In Trance's future it was Rommie, who killed Dylan."

Rev couldn't hold in his chair anymore and sprang up: "Beka, that's impossible! Rommie would never harm Dylan! For God's sake, we all know her! Her love for Dylan is the reason she left in first hand. I simply cannot believe it!"

„You should better believe it Rev," answered Beka with sadness in her voice. "She had been reprogrammed and she never recognized him. But, to continue: we don't know for sure if it's going to be Rommie this time. We only know for sure that they will definitely use androids. They are also planning to use them for takeover of the Andromeda. We should work on a plan to stop them before it gets too late. Just one more thing: in Trance's future Molly was a member of this organization."

Her last words caused Tyr to look at her with unbelieving eyes. Perhaps for the first time in his life he couldn't say a word, he just stared at Beka in silence.

Beka continued: "Now we know that we deal with extremely dangerous group and should be correspondingly careful. Unfortunately, we cannot count on help from Commonwealth, for the organization has already infiltrated the highest military and political ranks in the administration. We're on our own! Does anyone have any suggestions?"

No one spoke they all tried to find some solutions. Suddenly Harper jumped out of his seat: "Beka, I believe to know how to deal with this. Look: they will use androids, therefore they have to reprogram them. Ergo, they need a genius to do it. And who is better than me? No one! I'm the best there is! I suggest, I infiltrate the organization and change the programs of their androids in so far that they would not execute their task. Well, how about that?" He looked at his friends with pride to be the one who found a solution.

"Harper, you know very well that this is extremely dangerous. You could perish!" Tried Beka to change his mind.

"I know that Beka! But, if we don't do anything, we'll be dead very soon. Therefore it doesn't really count if I die doing it or while whining over my destiny. I am already dead; I just don't know it yet! And you are dead too!"

"He's right, you know," nodded Tyr. "It's our best shot."

"But he will be in extreme danger!" protested Trance. "And we will not be able to help him, should anything go wrong."

"No, he won't be alone," answered Tyr and stood up resolutely, "for I will be there to protect him."

Now it was Beka's turn to look at him with huge eyes, reflecting worries and fear. She wanted to protest, but Tyr walked over to her and put his index finger on her lips: "I know what you want to say Beka. Don't say it. There is no other way. We have to try it."

„Your chances to get out unharmed are very slim, close to 20%," voiced Andromeda and looked at Harper and Tyr. "I don't want anyone to die. It would mean me loosing someone dear to me … again!" She added slightly sad.

"Well, Andromeda, don't worry. We'll take good care of us. It's all also about your avatar and … about your Dylan," answered Tyr. Andromeda looked a bit ashamed, but said nothing. Tyr just said something she would never admit. He talked about her emotional bond with Dylan, which she absolutely had, but would never admit to it.

Rev kept quite up till now and said in a soft voice: "I'm afraid Tyr is right. I cannot find another way. I'm sure this is the only possible or at least the only effective way."

"There's one more thing we may not forget. We have to find Rommie IMMEDIATELY, before it's too late," reminded Beka and they all nodded their confirmation. She continued: "OK, as it seems we agree on that: Harper will infiltrate the organization, Tyr will accompany him, but they may not admit to knowing each other. Tyr, you will have to remain undetected, is that clear?"

Tyr nodded affirmative and Beka continued: "While you two do your job, we'll try to locate Rommie. I just hope we can find her in time. Should we be too late our prospects are not so good."

"What about the crew?" Asked Andromeda. "Are we going to inform them or not?"

"Absolutely not!" Answered Beka almost too loud. "We don't know if we have their moles aboard already. They may not find out a thing!"

„And how are you intending to do this? I mean, they will surely notice something's odd!" Asked Rev.

Beka grinned: "Just leave it to me. I am the Captain and have my methods and possibilities. It's better that you don't know how. Anymore questions? No? Good, than we should start. We don't have much time."

A bit later Beka and Tyr remained alone in their quarters. Tyr paced around and Beka looked at him worriedly. "Tyr, I know you're worried. I am too. But you have to promise me something. TYR! Are you even listening to me?"

Tyr stopped dead in his tracks and came to her. He embraced her and gave her a kiss on forehead. "Yes Beka, I did listen to you. I know that you're worried, but there is no other way. I know that it is dangerous. But we have to try! If we do nothing, we are going to die anyway. And… I don't want to run away from it. I don't want to be forced to hide for the rest of my life. I love you Beka, but I wouldn't be able to look you or myself in the eyes ever again if we run and leave the Universe to fall to its fate. I prefer to be dead!"

Beka nodded: "I know. I feel just the same way. Maybe we will be able to win and then we can perhaps be happy. But… leaving everyone else to die, just to save ourselves – no, that's absolutely unacceptable. Just… please, please, be very careful. I don't want to loose you!"

She looked deep into his eyes and they understood each other without any words necessary. They would prefer to die trying to save the Universe as to leave every living being in the Universe behind, to live without anyone, alone. Their lips met and in this kiss the reality seemed to vanish for a short moment.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

_This chapter should make clear, how the relationship between Dylan and Molly looks like ... or how it looked like before he found out who Molly really is._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Present time …

Dylan sat in his chair like a statue and stared through the window. He couldn't see anything, for it was completely dark outside. And yet he stared into the darkness. It could have been in the middle of the day, he still wouldn't see anything. In his mind he still replayed the message he read a few hours ago, over and over again. Terrible message that some underground organization was preparing the fall of the Commonwealth. And the most irritating, his wife was a part of this plan. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her exact role, but he was sure she was an important player in the game. His wife, Molly, for whom he abandoned everything and everyone, his ship, his crew, Rommie. Only to be happy with her. And now this happiness seemed to transform into nightmare. He shuddered slightly, although it was warm in the room. The thought of what he found out, caused the coldness in his heart, coldness, which grasped at his heart without any mercy. Everything what he fought for, everything he valued, seemed to be doomed, endangered by someone, whom he up till now trusted blindly.

He asked himself, perhaps for the first time, if Rommie was right when she told him, he would be bitterly sorry to leave with Molly. And she was not the only one: Beka also predicted him, one day he would wake up out of his dreams and find out that the reality was much darker than he thought. He sighed and life slowly returned into his eyes. He threw a glance at the watch – Molly should be back any time now. As soon as she would be back, he is going to find out the truth. She has to tell him everything. Somewhere deep in his heart there was still a spark of hope that it was all a misunderstanding that she had nothing to do with the matter. But his mind kept on telling him that everything was true; that he was being led thirsty over the water, that he was just a toy in her hands.

He heard how the entrance door opened and closed again. It was obvious that Molly just returned home. She went into bedroom first and he just waited, not wanting to stand up and look for her. He remained seated and waited for Molly to show up. Sooner or later she would come to him and then they would have a serious talk. He heard her leaving the bedroom and her steps came ever closer.

"Oh, here you are. I thought you would already be in bed. I'm sorry, it took a little bit longer than I anticipated." Her voice preceded her arms, which snaked around him from behind and he felt her cheek, snuggling to his own. "I missed you so much Dylan. I know I have been neglecting you lately, but there is so much work to be done. They don't give me a break."

Dylan grabbed her wrists and led her around him so she could look into his face. She smiled at him, but the smile vanished gradually as she noticed his face. "Is something wrong Dylan? You look so serious."

"Sit down Molly! We have to talk," answered Dylan dryly, his voice just above whisper.

"Do we have to talk right now?" Opposed Molly. "I'm really very tired. I didn't have a free minute all day long and I can only see the bed. Couldn't we postpone it to tomorrow?"

"No!" Answered Dylan resolutely and showed her with his head into a chair in front of him. Molly looked into his eyes confused, but his face left no doubts he meant what he said, so she followed his request and sat down across him.

Dylan sighed and looked at her with piercing eyes. Molly instinctively felt that it must be something very important, so she waited for him to tell her why he wanted to talk to her. After a short pause, Dylan asked: "Who is Aidan?"

Just for a split second there was something in Molly's eyes what could qualify as surprise and maybe even fear, but she composed herself really fast and asked innocently: "Aidan? I've never heard this name before. What is it supposed to be with him?" But inside she was in turmoil. She didn't understand, how could Dylan find out about Aidan.

"You know very well who Aidan is! Today I read your correspondence with him. So, please, don't lie to me and tell me right now who he is and what is it with you and him!" Answered Dylan exasperated.

„Dylan, I really have no idea what you are talking about. I never met any Aidan and I most definitely never wrote to him. You must be mistaken." She tried to excuse herself knowing very well it would not be successful this time. She carefully reached for the pocket of her bathrobe and grasped a small device, meant to incapacitate people – in self defence.

But Dylan was too mad to take a notice of her hand, stuck in her pocket. He just stared into her eyes and asked himself how could she look into his eyes and lie to him so obviously. He had been really mistaken! He needed few seconds to process the lie and continued with higher pitched voice: "Molly, I know, you have connections to an underground organization. There's no sense in lying. Tell me everything and we can perhaps still prevent something terrible to happen."

"Dylan, I swear, I have no idea what you are talking about," cut him Molly off and stood up.

"I have nothing to do with such organization."

She approached him carefully, a hand still in her pocket, the device turned on and prepared.

"Someone must have framed me."

Another step.

"Believe me, Commonwealth is for me just as important as it is for you."

Another step. He was almost in her reach now.

"This must be a conspiracy against me, really!"

She showed her hand with the device in a flash towards Dylan's neck.

Dylan noticed that she was coming nearer, but he was so consumed by his anger that he didn't notice her hand in the pocket before it was too late. As she pulled her hand from her pocket in an incredibly fast movement he only saw that there was something in her hand. In next moment he felt a punch into his neck and a shock that rendered him unconscious.

He slowly opened his eyes again. He still couldn't really see anything, abstract patterns played before his eyes, he still felt pain on the spot where Molly hit him with a device. Slowly the patterns faded away and he began to register his surroundings again. He tried to rub his eyes, but realized that he was bound to a chair. His arms and legs were tied to a chair as well as his chest. Only body part he could move was his head and as he turned it aside, he could see Molly, seated on another chair. She gazed at him, obviously deep in her thoughts, but somehow ironically. She changed back and was obviously prepared to leave the house again.

As she noticed that he woke up, she grinned at him ironically: "Finally! I was just considering pouring a bucket of cold water over your head."

Dylan looked at her completely confused: "But Molly…? What is this supposed to mean? Untie me!"

She shook her head and her blonde hair fell into her face. She tucked the strains behind her ear: "You can't be serious Dylan! How could I let you free now that you found out my secret? No, no chance in hell. You will stay there and won't try anything. I could hurt you seriously should you try to flee."

"But … why? I can't understand! We love each other!" Tried Dylan a different approach.

"Love? Don't make me laugh! You … perhaps. Me … NEVER! I never loved you! In fact, I find you disgusting. But you have been chosen and I had to do my job!" Answered Molly with an expression, that only underlined her words.

Dylan couldn't believe his own ears. Has he really been just a toy for all these years? Has he really been just a mean to achieve some dark goal? He just stared at Molly and couldn't say a word.

Molly stood up and began to pace in front of him. After few minutes she stopped and looked at him pitying: "You poor bastard! Did you really believe you meeting me back then had been a coincidence? Huh, you are even dumber than I thought. Nothing in our so called relationship happened casually. I followed you and it was me, who hired the Ogami. How else would I be there just at the right time? My God, did you really believe I fell for you? How sweet!" She said sarcastically and made a face as if she would just digest something unbelievably sour. She paused for few seconds and continued: "Why do you think I wanted you at all? I had to come to the academy and you were the one to help me. And later? Later I chose you to perfect my cover. Sure, I know Aidan. Not just know … I love him. Oh, about Peter … he IS Peter! A real man, not like you … you … you are repulsive! I am really proud of myself to have managed to stay with you for such a long time. Thank God, this has now ended. A new wind is beginning to blow. I … I don't really know why I'm telling you all this. You won't have enough time to find out anything more. You'll die. No, not right now. Later! And you will suffer! You will suffer while you'll be looking into the eyes of the one who's going to kill you. It will be someone you know very well. Enough now! I have to go and you will stay here and wait for my return."

She stepped around him, checked his ties and as she satisfied herself, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Dylan was unable to say a single word, so shocked was he about discovery that his Molly, whom he trusted blindly, turned out to be someone completely else. She deceived him completely, more than he has ever been deceived. His thoughts began to form coherent results long after she was gone.

Suddenly he remembered the time as he was in clear dispute with his crew over Molly. But there was one specific scene which repeated itself again and again in his thoughts. As Rommie talked to him, mad beyond expectations, hurt, disappointed. Only now could he understand what he had done to her, only now could he understand that it wasn't Andromeda, talking to him that it was Rommie. As person, not as an avatar of the ships' AI. The memories of the dispute with her came up vividly, he began to see them from another angle. Now he remembered that her eyes were wet. He could finally understood how she abruptly ended their conversation, turned on her heel and vanished, never to be seen again. And now he finally understood why she left him. She couldn't bare it anymore to see him in the arms of another woman. Woman, whom she obviously saw through, while he remained blended by her appearance. He finally understood what she was trying to tell him. She wanted to tell him she loved him. "Oh God, what have I done to her!" He sighed quietly and felt even more miserable as before. "I chased away the only being who really loved me, just because I was too blind to see. Blinded by Molly! What an actress!"

He tried to break free from his ties again but noticed very soon that it was futile. Molly has been trained too good to make such a trivial mistake as to not bind him thoroughly. He would have to wait until he could find another way to free himself. Suddenly he remembered Molly's words: "It will be someone you know very well." What did she mean with those words? Someone he knew? Friend or foe? Probably a foe, for he couldn't think of a single friend who would turn against him.

For a moment his thoughts of escape receded and he remembered the time after Rommie's disappearance. Beka's furious face appeared in his memories and he relived everything she spat at him like a fury from the hell. Damn, how right she was! Everyone was right, only he … only he couldn't see the obvious truth. Or maybe he didn't want to see it? How come, he sought for his happiness in the arms of Molly, not someone else? Rommie! What happened to her? For the first time after she left he asked himself honestly how she coped with her departure, lost of her friends, Andromeda? His heart began to beat a bit faster as he finally understood. But now was not the time to think about what would be if… He should think of a possibility to escape. He cursed himself for not asking for help as he found out about Molly's secret life. It was really stupid from him, he must have rusted a bit. And now he depended on himself alone.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

_And again we return to one week before present time. What really happened to Rommie, what did Harper do, what is Rommie supposed to do? In every chapter there are more questions opened and it will be some time before the answers to them will be given._

_I am not sure if I'll be able to update this story next week, but it will be definitely updated in two weeks._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

One week before present time …

„What? Harper, are you seriously demanding from me to kill someone just because Aidan said so? I'm not an assassin! If you don't explain everything to me really good, I'm most definitely not doing it!" Rommie argued with Harper as he told her, she would have to kill Dylan Hunt.

"Now listen to me good Rommie! You have been programmed to fulfill your orders and not to discuss them! And this is an order form the highest ranks. Dylan Hunt must be killed. He is an obstacle which has to be removed. Besides, what does it mean to you to kill someone you don't even know." Harper tried desperately to avoid Rommie's gaze while explaining her mission to her.

Rommie sighed irritated. Something was wrong! She was sure of it, but she couldn't put a finger on it. She just had some strange feeling in her guts, thinking of having to kill this Hunt. She studied his files thoroughly and somehow felt sympathy for the man. She didn't know how, but she had a gnawing feeling to have known him before. Every time she looked at his picture, she got this unexplainable feeling to be somehow connected to him. Even more, she felt strangely attracted to him. He was most definitely someone whom she could like, perhaps even love. His blue eyes looked so strange. She was sure it would be a mistake to kill him and she began to consider the possibility to rebel against her programming, against her mission.

"Harper, I need more information why I should do it. I think there's something wrong with this matter. I cannot explain it, but I feel that I would make a mistake if I killed him. He couldn't possibly so dangerous. He most definitely doesn't look like a cold blooded murderer."

"Rommie, you're going to do what you have been ordered to and nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of. We will continue this conversation later." Harper clearly evaded her request and literally escaped out of the room.

Rommie remained in the room and sighed again. She simply couldn't think clearly, so she decided to run a check of her systems. She closed her eyes and began the test. Suddenly her eyes opened abruptly. There was something! She found some encrypted files and no password to open them. She tried again and failed again.

She stood up and made a round around the room, extremely irritated that there was something inside her what she couldn't explore. She kept on trying to open the files, but nothing worked. Her irritation grew by seconds and gradually she began almost to panic. Were these files something she was not allowed to know? But … it was her body, her mind! Why would anyone give her these files and no tool to open them?

Her fear, these files would contain exactly the information she needed, grew ever bigger. She felt tricked and with each passing minute she was more sure that these files were exactly the missing link, the missing information about her and her mission.

After about two hours she finally gave up. She couldn't open the files. But she began to feel rage. She tried to imagine what could be in these files, but thought of nothing. She began considering the fact, that she was really only a tool in Aidan's hands. But there was something she was sure of: she was no assassin. Perhaps she should self destruct before she would do something she would regret. That way she could finish it all. She was sure that she had a life before Aidan, but no idea what it was like. Perhaps it would really be the best to finish her existence immediately. Her guts told her, she would make an unforgivable mistake in killing Dylan Hunt. She sat on the chair and sighed heavily. Yes, it would be the best to self destruct, so she began with overloading of her systems. Few more minutes and she would be gone forever.

Second ticked off and her systems were just about to enter red area. Just few more seconds…

Suddenly the door burst open, but she didn't even look who came in, knowing it was Aidan.

"So, now you're trying to self detonate, dearest?" She heard Aidan's ironic voice behind her back. She didn't bother to answer him and continued with overloading. But suddenly her systems began to return to normal. Her repeated try to overload failed completely. She turned to Aidan in rage: "What have you done to me? I have no control over my body!"

"Well, that was generally the idea. See, we anticipated you would try something that stupid so we incorporated a failsafe in you, which gives us complete control of your body. You cannot fight it, you must do exactly what we tell you to do. And no, you cannot self destruct! You can try, but it won't work!" Aidan grinned diabolically and showed her a device in his hand: „You see, this makes you my slave. You'll do exactly what I tell you to."

She jumped up and tried to grab him, but just as she was few inches from him, some invisible force stopped her. She was split second away from grabbing his throat as something pulled her hand back and she stopped dead in her tracks. Everything in her cried for revenge, but she was unable to move. She could only look at him with burning hate in her eyes.

He grinned and said: "Well, this was your first lection. You cannot do anything to anyone of us. Your programming inhibits you. Now SIT BACK!"

With rage she saw how her body turned and went back to the chair, without her wanting it to do so. She cursed under her breath but was unable to do anything else, so she sat down again an glared at her torturer.

He began to pace in front of her silently. After few minutes he evidently got bored with this mind game and looked at her: "If you don't cooperate with us, I'll simply erase ALL your memories. Is that what you want?"

„Is there anything you could do to me you haven't already done?" Answered Rommie venomously. You already took my memories. I know very well that I've been activated long time ago, much longer than you told me. Sadly, I can't remember anything. But I'm sure of one thing: you are trying to make me do something I would never do out of my free will. I know for sure I never was a killer. And what are these encrypted files in me? Are they my real memories?"

„Oh my dear, you really needn't know that. You already know everything you have to. I'll take care you will do exactly and only what I'll tell you to do."

Rommie tried again to overload her systems but it resulted in new failure.

Aidan looked at her nastily:" My little Rommie! You really think we're stupid, don't you?" Suddenly his facial expression turned into threatening one. He came to her, grabbed her collar and shook her: "Now stop this game! You have no chance to oppose my orders, so you would do the best to follow them obediently!"

She looked at him angrily and tried to reach for his hand, but something held it back and only her eyes, radiating pure hate told him how she felt. Deceived! Humiliated! Exploited! She could kill this man right now; she could chop him in small pieces, without giving it a single thought, without any regrets. It would make her feel like crushing an annoying insignificant bug.

"Right so!" Aidan let go of her and backed off a step. "I don't care what you think, as long as you cannot do anything to realize your wishes. So, be patient for a little while. You'll be needed very soon to fulfill your mission."

He turned and left the room while Rommie remained sitting and her thoughts were in blank chaos. Now she was definitely sure that it was absolutely wrong what Aidan ordered her to do. But there was no way to oppose it. In her rage she suddenly felt a small tear trickling down her cheek and suddenly she saw Dylan Hunt's face before her eyes. She was sure she knew this man. 'From where and what did he mean to me?' If she only could remember!

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

_Another chapter to explain what happened before present time. Harper and Beka have a little talk about what they can do. Next chapter will still be set one week before present time, after that the story will return to present timeline._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

One week before present time…

Harper was nervous. More than he has ever been before. Damn! Why did Aidan have to capture Rommie to fulfill his dark plans? Damn!

He stepped over to his bed, sat down and fished his communicator out of the pocket. He pressed few buttons and in few seconds he managed to establish a connection with Beka. After few further seconds, Beka's face appeared on the small screen: "Hi, Harper. Is there something new?"

Harper looked at her and snared in his awful mood: "Yeah, there is something new. But only bad news!"

"So, tell me!" Urged him Beka and her face expressed her worries, but also anticipation, what was that Harper wanted to tell her.

Harper sighed heavily and began slowly: "Beka, Aidan brought the android, which is foreseen to kill Dylan. I already had to reprogram it. Beka … It's Rommie! You have been too late!"

Beka couldn't believe her ears, she just looked shocked at Harper's face on the screen and needed few seconds to gather her thoughts. "Damn! It seems as Trance's future would repeat itself in every detail. Damn it! Harper, I can only hope that you know exactly what you have done. But ... didn't she recognize you? I can't believe it!"

After short hesitation Harper answered: "No, she didn't. As Aidan brought her, she was already incapacitated. I had to reprogram her immediately, I had to erase all of her memories. As she woke up, she couldn't have any idea what or who I am."

"But," cut him Beka off, "did you really erase all her memories? What about Dylan? She would recognize him, right?"

Harper shook his head and answered sadly: "No, she wouldn't! She wouldn't recognize any of us, Beka. She only knows her name is Rommie, everything else about her past has been erased. She has absolutely no idea who or what she used to be."

"Harper! You didn't…! You didn't do THAT!" Cried Beka enraged. "She's our Rommie! She may not obey Aidan's commands! Absolutely not!"

Harper looked aside and answered quietly: "Beka, I had no choice! Aidan could have noticed should I have done something different and then my cover would be compromised. I simply had to do it."

„But … but … but does that mean she is REALLY going to kill Dylan? HARPER? You're there to prevent it, not to help them!" Beka couldn't understand that Harper really reprogrammed Rommie and confusion but also rage were clearly displayed in her eyes.

"It's not so bad as you think Beka," tried Harper to excuse himself. "I did erase her memories, but I took care that she won't fulfill her mission. Please, Beka, don't ask me any more questions! I took care that everything will go according to our plan. And the less you know about it, the better our chances to succeed. Please, trust me!"

Beka looked at him questioningly and understood that he wouldn't answer her questions. "OK Harper. I trust you. I can only hope that you really know what you're doing. But I cannot understand, how could Rommie forget everything."

"She's an android Beka! She's not like humans. Although: even humans can be conditioned to forget their past. But I think that she developed immensely in the last years, especially since she left Andromeda. I erased all of her memories concerning her life and still she was unsure and very confused as she saw Dylan's picture. Yes, erasure was definitely successful, but I think that she developed something like instinct. It was more than clear that she tried to remember. Few hours ago she even said she wouldn't carry out her mission if I don't exactly and plausibly explain to her, why she should kill Dylan."

Beka smiled slightly: "Yes, she's really amazing. We have to get her back before she possibly starts making stupid things. Well, if I think of her love for Dylan, it doesn't surprise me that she felt something. Erasure could not be successful in her case, there must be something left behind."

Harper nodded: "That's my idea too. But there's something else you should know. I had to program her with a failsafe subroutine, which is controlled by Aidan. She cannot oppose his orders, she cannot auto destruct and she can't inflict any harm to Aidan or his team."

"Terrible! And how are we supposed to fight it then? Did you take care of this issue too?"

For the first time during this conversation Harper's face lit up a bit and he smirked a little: "Sure thing Beka! Believe me, everything is under control. I assure you, she will not carry out her mission. She will try, but finally fail. And that's about everything I'm prepared to tell you about this 'issue', as you called it. How about you? Have you contacted Dylan yet?"

Beka sighed: "No, he doesn't answer our calls. It looks like he's not at home. We're just on our way to fetch him."

"NO! Don't do it Beka!" Jumped Harper up in horror.

"Why not?" Beka was more than a little surprised over Harper's reaction. „This is our only chance to get him out alive and well. Why wouldn't we do it? Could you please enlighten me?"

Harper began to speak very quickly: "You may not get him out under any circumstances! Rommie should kill him next week and he MUST be there! She MUST see him! Beka, this is of utmost importance. If you get him out sooner, all I've done will be for nothing. Really! You may not do it. He won't be harmed, believe me!"

Beka was completely confused, but she understood that Harper's plan obviously required Dylan's presence and that it was really important. So she nodded hesitantly and answered: "OK Harper, we'll wait. But .. should your plan misfire … you know what that would mean, right Harper?"

Harper nodded: "Yeah, I know it perfectly. But, don't worry Beka, it won't get thus far. I promise! We should finish this talk now. I don't want to risk being uncovered. They may register this transmission. They couldn't understand anything, but they could become suspicious. I'll contact you if there is something new."

Beka nodded: "OK, I agree. Oh, and Harper …"

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you!"

Harper smiled slightly: "I'm an artist in survival things Beka, just like your Tyr. I'll take good care of my own genius, don't be afraid. Over and out!"

Beka's face nodded shortly and disappeared from the screen. Harper switched off the communicator, threw it on the table and sank to his bed. His thoughts wandered two days in the past, as Aidan brought seemingly dead Rommie.

He laid back and sighed. His ultimate fear as he saw Rommie's lifeless body brought into the room returned in all its fury. As he saw her, he had to fight himself not to attack Aidan. He needed all his strength to look seemingly uninterested as Aidan laid Rommie on the bed and requested him to reprogram her immediately. Strange, but as he heard this instruction, he felt relieved, realizing that she was just incapacitated and not dead. He told Aidan to leave him alone to be able to work properly and it surprised him, when Aidan accepted his reasons and really left him alone with Rommie. As Harper looked closely at Rommies face, he felt deep sorrow and affection for her. His hand touched her cheek softly while he whispered: "What have they done to you, my Rom-Doll. I can't understand why you have to suffer so much, just because Dylan is such an idiot. But … don't worry, dearest, I'll make it better. You'll live, you won't do anything you would regret for the rest of your life and perhaps one day you'll even be happy again. If there's anyone whom I wish all the happiness in the universe, it's definitely you."

He kept on looking at her beautiful and peaceful face and felt happiness to see her again, although the circumstances really weren't the best. But he was sure they'd manage it together, they'd make everything all right again. He sighed as his thoughts returned to the love of his life, Trance, whom he sent away. Was there a chance to make it better, to find his happiness again? At least he found Rommie again, Rommie who was so long MIA, Rommie, his masterpiece and his first love. He smiled at this thoughts. Yes, there were times as he had a huge crush on her. Really a HUGE crush. But he could finally comprehend that her thoughts didn't include him in such manner, that they revolved solely around someone else – Dylan. After that, he could feel how his relationship with Trance began to evolve and one day he had to admit to himself that he fell for her head over heels. Everything afterwards was like a dream. A dream, which ended abruptly and threw him merciless back into reality.

He sighed and decided to go back to work. He knew exactly what he had to do.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

_So, this is the last chapter describing what happened before present time. From next chapter, timeline will not be disturbed any more. Sorry, but there are some explanations necessary and they can only be given this way._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

One week before present time…

Tyr was bored. He lay on the bed and did exactly what he didn't want to do. He waited. He waited for Harper to call him. With unsatisfied sigh, he was just about starting with some physical exercise, just to kill time as his communicator beeped. He took it in his hand, turned it on and smiled satisfied as Beka's face appeared on the screen. But his smile vanished as he saw her expression.

"Tyr, I've just spoken to Harper. Bad, really bad news. These terrorists have already captured the android to do their dirty work. Tyr. It's … Rommie!"

Tyr gasped for air in surprise and answered very slowly: "Beka, are you sure?"

Beka nodded: "Absolutely. Harper just told me. He reprogrammed her, so he really should know what he's talking about."

"But … I don't understand it," sighed Tyr confused. „She would never harm Dylan!"

"Our Rommie wouldn't. But she's no longer herself. Harper had to erase all of her memories and she wouldn't recognize anyone of us."

"Well, in that case, I'll have to intervene," answered Tyr quietly but with determination in his voice. How bizarre it may seem, it was obvious that this information got to him. He might have not liked Rommie in the past, but before she left Andromeda, he began to value her. And now, someone whom he valued was set to kill someone whom he liked and perhaps even admired. He suddenly became afraid he would have to fight Rommie, to possibly hurt or even terminate her. Yes, he was a Nietzschean, but he would feel a gaping hole in his heart, should one of his friend die.

"You may not!" Answered Beka quickly. „Harper assured me, she wouldn't do it. But we may not risk anything and we may not get Dylan out. He said that it's absolutely necessary for Rommie to see him."

"Maybe. But I still don't believe we should let it happen. There are so many possibilities that something could go wrong. I will get in!" Tyr was determined to do what he thought would be sound to do.

"And how are you intending to do it? How can you assure that everything will go according to our plans?" Beka worried evidently.

"It's quite simple! I'll join the organization as a contract killer. I shouldn't have any problems doing that. At least I have more than enough references, being one for a good part of my life," grinned Tyr ironically.

"Someone could identify you! Don't forget that our faces are now more known than they used to be in the past. It's quite possible that someone recognizes you and, believe me, I have absolutely no intentions to let you put yourself in danger!" Beka protested emotionally and it was obvious that Tyr's idea didn't sit well with her.

"Don't worry," smiled Tyr. "I have done some things in the past which everyone said would be impossible, but I managed them."

Beka looked at him and for few moments said nothing. Then she sighed: "Tyr, I don't know! I have a really bad feeling about this."

Tyr tried to calm her down: "Beka, look at it this way: if I don't interfere, there's so much that could go terribly wrong. Besides: how am I supposed to look after Harper if I'm not around? Or Rommie? I really don't want anything to happen to anyone of them. And the only way to take care of them is if I'm right there beside them. I can't do anything from my hideout."

Beka sighed again and nodded: „I suppose you're right. But, supposedly I agree with you … you have to promise me something!"

Tyr just looked at her questioningly.

"You have to promise me to look after Rommie. She may not be harmed! I don't care what they are intending to do, she may not fall a victim to them. I don't even have to tell you that the same goes for Harper too!"

Tyr nodded shortly and smiled: "Beka, you know I'll do my best to bring them both back to Andromeda unharmed. I just don't know yet how I'm going to do it. I have no idea what Harper did to Rommie and I'll have to have a detailed talk with him about it. I wouldn't want to risk her getting hurt in the process, I just don't know how."

Beka looked at him absentminded and answered after few seconds: "Do it. Make sure you know how you can help her. But you may not allow her to do anything to Dylan. Should it come so far … I really don't want to say this … but … should the situation get out of control, your first priority must be Dylan… " She looked more than a little unhappy as she finished.

"I understand what you mean, dearest," answered Tyr. "I'll make sure that nobody gets hurt."

"How are you intending to infiltrate the organization?" Beka changed the topic.

"Well, as I know, they are still looking for contract killers. As said, I have more than enough references." Grinned Tyr somehow bitter.

Beka didn't look convinced, but didn't argue with him. "If you think so. Just be careful! These people are extremely dangerous. Don't forget they even managed to get a hold on Rommie. You know yourself she's not exactly the easiest target. They must be really good to get her."

"Really Beka, you shouldn't be so worried. I'm grown up and I believe to have gathered some experiences. But, I do have one question. Suppose they set Rommie on Dylan and I am a part of the operation. What am I supposed to do afterwards? Run away, fake a success, or something else? You never told me about your detailed plans."

„No, I didn't. I didn't, because I have no plan! I was still hoping it wouldn't be Rommie. But it is her and it changes a lot. We don't have to babysit only Dylan, but her too. It's really confusing that we have to take care of the killer and the target. Gee, this is really a complicated situation."

„You can say that aloud," nodded Tyr. "Should I wait then until you have decided upon your plan or am I allowed to decide according to the situation?" A little mockery in his voice could not be missed.

Beka didn't answer immediately. She noticed a bit of amusement in Tyr's voice but decided not to act upon it: "I think you are big enough to decide for yourself. Just suit yourself to the situation and don't forget, we want them both back. So … you're on your own as long as you bring them both back."

"Both?" Asked Tyr ironically and smirked. „What about Harper and me? Should I leave ourselves there?"

"TYR! You know exactly what I meant! You should ALL come back. Take care that Harper is with you all the time. And then … disappear as quickly as possible. Perhaps it would be the best if you could persuade the organization that the mission has been accomplished, but you all died in the process."

"That's actually quite a good idea," nodded Tyr. "Now I know why you are the captain. You really know how to make the most out of the situation."

"Thank you dearest! I learnt from three most important men in my life." Grinned Beka

Tyr's eyebrow shoot up and he asked confused: "Three? Why three? I thought I were the most important man in your life."

Beka smirked: "I'm talking about you, my father and Dylan. You shouldn't worry however; you're undisputable number one."

"Good to hear it," Tyr was obviously more than satisfied with this answer and asked: "Is there anything else?"

Beka shook her head and smiled at him: "No, that's all. Just don't forget that I love you and that I am really concerned for your wellbeing."

"I love you too. And … I will take good care of myself." Answered Tyr and smiled happily. Then he cut off the connection and remained unmoving for few moments. It really surprised and even shocked him as Beka told him the organization managed to capture Rommie. He really hoped, just like Beka, that Trance was wrong. But so … it changed everything. He already had few ideas how to fulfill his mission. Then he stood up and left his hideout. It was time to act, not to rest.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

_Slowly, action begins..._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tyr looked at Rommie and he couldn't believe that it was the same person he had known for some time now. She looked somehow depressed, as if she wouldn't really know what she was doing there and what was going on around her. Her eyes looked absentmindedly and confused and she was not a bit like the self conscious avatar, who used to do her job perfectly while looking at him a bit ironically. He thought that she looked a bit lost, like a girl, who found herself in a wrong movie. She looked insecure, inexperienced and overwhelmed. Tyr really had to restrain himself not to blow up his cover, not to show her he knew who she was, especially after he could notice her questioning looks which she threw in his direction. She looked at him somehow thoughtful, especially when she thought he wouldn't notice her looking at him. He was sure she was pondering if she have known him before and was trying to remember.

And that was exactly how it really was. Rommie had to repeatedly look at Tyr and she had a gnawing feeling she knew this man. Yes, he joined the organization as a contract killer, but she somehow didn't quite believe he would be a cold handed murderer. His actions confirmed the picture of an assassin, but still there was something off … just like with Harper, just like with Dylan Hunt. She felt, that she could trust these men, although neither Harper nor Tyr looked exactly reproachable. She still believed they wouldn't hurt her, completely opposite to Aidan. With each meeting with him she was more disguised, she simply couldn't stand being near him. But like he would notice it and in spite, or perhaps because, of her feelings, he was getting more and more offensive and she soon understood, he was definitely trying to get to know her intimately. Rommie felt dirty when he came to her and she only hoped he wouldn't make use of his control over her body. It was clear to her he could easily make her surrender to him and she couldn't do anything about it. Her feelings told her that she could never ever accept him. Ever more often, she thought about her mission and every time she saw those blue eyes before her; eyes of her designated target. She realized that she could love this Dylan Hunt, if she only had a chance. She also hoped, he could perhaps love her back. But she also knew, she would kill him, not being able to resist. She would lose her possible happiness, before she even had a chance to exploit it. And such thoughts pushed her in despair. She cursed the day this all began and tried to find a way to resist Aidan's orders, but she found none. Just her feelings kept on telling her, she would fulfill her mission and make the ultimate mistake by doing it. Mistake, she would regret for the rest of her days.

The operation has been carefully planned and she just had to wait for the day of the mission. The organization decided that Harper and Tyr would accompany her. Harper as a pilot and Tyr as her assistant, who would take care of any unforeseen problems. Her task was simple – find Dylan Hunt in his house and kill him. Before that, another ship would bomb the surroundings of the house to avert possible interventions.

- XXXX -

Dylan didn't know exactly how long has he been alone. He tried desperately to get free, but soon realized, hiss efforts were futile. He would really have to wait for Molly's return and try to talk her into setting him free. Finally he heard the sound of Molly coming back. He threw a look at the clock and realized in utter bewilderment that he had been tied to a chair for almost six hours. He waited for Molly and as she entered the room, he began: "Molly, please reconsider your plan again. You are making a terrible mistake but I really don't want you to do it. We have been fighting for this Commonwealth together. I don't understand how you could have forgotten all that. You are endangering billions of lives. Is it really that what you want? It's not too late yet!"

Molly smirked at him: „My dearest Dylan. As it seems you still don't understand that I never fought for this Commonwealth. I hate it! I cannot see the reestablishment of peace. You can talk as much as you want, but you're not going to change my mind."

Dylan understood that his appeal to her soul failed, but didn't want to give up just like that: "Molly, how about the crew of the Andromeda? They have always supported you, they always stood by your side and helped you when you needed help. Are you really letting them die?"

"Yes! I want them all dead! But, first we will take over the ship. Your dearest ship will help us to fulfill our destiny and destroy this abomination, called Commonwealth."

Dylan shook his head and answered: "I don't know how you're going to do it. Andromeda won't allow you to do something like that. She's a very proud ship and completely loyal to the Commonwealth. You will never persuade her to help you."

Molly grinned and answered venomously: "I won't even try! We already have our people on the Andromeda and they will simply erase your beloved AI and replace it one we made, one, which is completely loyal to us and it will take over the ship. Your Andromeda will be our first victim, well, not including you. And you will not be able to do anything about it, for you'll be a history by then."

Dylan couldn't believe his ears. "Are you really going to kill Andromeda? This can't be true! She'll never allow you to kill her. Believe me, she'll rather self destruct as let you take over." He couldn't believe how far Molly was ready to go in order to fulfill her sick plan. She really was intending to kill his ship. His Andromeda! His most faithful companion, his friend, the only person, whom he had left from the old Commonwealth.

Molly looked at him pitying: "You shouldn't dwell on this. We already know how to trick her into it. She will never know what will happen to her, she'll just fulfill her orders. I can only tell you, that Commonwealth will issue an order to erase Andromeda. She will not be able to resist. As you said – she's completely loyal to the Commonwealth and this Commonwealth will sentence her to death."

Dylan's mood sank. He knew that Andromeda really wouldn't oppose such an order from the Commonwealth. Suddenly everything looked really bad, completely lost. He couldn't even think of the consequences, such development would bring. His brain worked in overdrive but found no solution. It really looked like Molly's plan was flawless, so good that he had no chance to omit it. He sighed and let his head drop.

As Molly saw him, she grinned again: "There is something more you should know before you fade out. Your Andromeda, or, more accurate, your Rommie, will be there too. She's going to hand the ship to us on a silver platter."

Dylan looked at her in complete shock. This was something he simply couldn't believe. Rommie and this conspiracy? No, this had to be a really bad joke! She would never do something like that. She ran away, while she couldn't take it any more, seeing him together with Molly. He knew her good enough to be sure she would never do anything to harm Andromeda or her crew. "No, Molly, I don't believe you! That's absolutely impossible. She's the most trustworthy person I've ever met and she would rather self terminate than help you to erase her core AI."

Molly nodded: "You better believe it. She'll do it! Besides – do you know, why she disappeared? I know! Because she was in love with you! Poor, little android! She wanted to feel like humans do and fell for a human. How could she be so dumb? So pathetic!"

Dylan's eyes suddenly became dark as the night and he looked at Molly in seething rage: "I forbid you to talk about Rommie like that! She's the most beautiful person I ever met and I'm not allowing you to insult her! She may be in love with me, but she never was a traitor like you. So, what if she's an android – it doesn't change a thing. I admire her for what she did. At least she had the courage to stand her own."

"Well, well, well, now we're going to get sentimental!" Molly laughed diabolically. "I see I was right when I thought there was more to you and this android as pure professional relationship. You are in love with the machine! Poor guy! Finally you finally realize the truth and it's already too late. I always knew you'd realize it one day, but really … tell me, why did it take so long before you were ready to admit it to yourself? You're really even dumber that I thought. Why did you let her go? Why didn't you try to find her? I really pity you."

Dylan was enraged. How dare she talk so dirty about Rommie! He was just about to answer her as they heard a detonation, which shook the whole house. Dylan looked up surprised and asked himself what this meant. Molly grinned and said: "Good, it has begun. Your time's up. These are my friends, bombing the surroundings of the house. Soon, very soon you'll face your death. Now I have to go. I'm really glad that I could tell you all this things. Good bye forever, Dylan!"

She turned to leave as another bomb fell, but this time much too close. The house shook violently, ceiling began to crack and construction parts began to fall down. A heavy traverse fell directly on Molly and buried her. Another one fell near Dylan so that it cut the restraints, tying him to the chair. As Dylan noticed that his hands were free, he quickly threw himself aside, just in time to avoid another heavy piece of ceiling, falling on exact spot, he occupied only a second ago.

Dylan, lying on his side, legs still tied to the chair, murmured: "I guess, this was not exactly the plan!" The bombing suddenly stopped and eerie silence prevailed. He untied his legs, got off the overturned chair and stepped over to Molly. She was lying under the traverse and as he tried her pulse, he could only determine she was dead. He was just about to say something to her dead eyes, as he heard a voice: "Hunt, time to die!"

There was something unbelievable familiar with this voice and he quickly turned to see the person who was talking. What he saw made his throat tighten. There stood SHE, the one who filled his thoughts in these last days, with a gun, pointed at his head. His eyes opened wide in shock and he finally managed to say, almost in whisper: "Rommie?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long delay. I hopeyou haven't forgotten about this story. Unfortunatelly, I can't promise any updates for few weeks._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Few minutes before, Harper, Tyr and Rommie landed with their shuttle not far away from the house in which Dylan and Molly lived. They have been informed that Dylan was being held captive in the house and waited for his execution. The second ship which accompanied them had the task to bomb the surroundings of the house. As they approached the house, a rocket almost hit it and Harper cursed aloud: "Damn! They aren't supposed to fire at us! What kind of idiots are manning that ship!" Tyr sighed irritably but chose not to comment. Rommie was completely still all the time. She hadn't spoken a word since they left the base. Her thoughts were completely confused. She knew what she had to do, she didn't want to do it, but she had no means to counter her orders.

As they neared the house, Harper suddenly dragged at her hand and said quietly: "Rommie, I know how you're feeling right now. I'm sorry, but I can't help you, but I can promise you, everything will work out just fine. But you may not fight your mission. Please! Believe me, I know exactly what I'm talking about."

Rommie looked at him questioningly, but he turned his eyes away almost instantly and continued: "So, Tyr will wait here for you while I'm going back to the ship. You go in, do your job and afterwards we'll meet again." Rommie nodded and entered the house. There was debris everywhere and it was obvious that the last rocket caused a great deal of destruction instead of only diversion. She went further and increased the sensitivity of her sensors for possible threats. She knew where Dylan Hunt was to be found, but she could detect another person present. For a second she wondered, but realized instantly that this other person was already dead and would pose no threat to her mission.

She entered the room in which her target was located and immediately saw a man whom she already knew from the pictures, how he knelt over a female corpse. Her instinct cried to her to stop, turn around and run, but she was like in trance and couldn't do anything against her commands. She slowly raised her weapon, pointed it at the man and said: "Hunt. Time to die!"

As the man turned to face her, she finally got to see his face. A confused face. She could hardly hear his voice: "Rommie?"

In this moment all the barriers, holding back her memories fell. Everything woke up, her every moment with this man lived up, every experience from the life with him reappeared. She recognized him. She couldn't believe the scene in front of her and her hand, holding the weapon fell. There stood her Dylan, the love of her life; her first thought every morning and last memory of her every evening. Pictures of the past raced through her mind. Dylan, holding her while she wept in his chest, Dylan giving her a kiss on her cheek and saying she would understand love, Dylan promising her she would never lose him. Dylan, promising her they would explore the depths of the universe together. She whispered in shock: "Dylan? Is it really you?" The weapon fell to the ground and she stood there like a statue, unable to move. She looked at him in utter disbelief, recognizing what had she almost done. She almost killed her Dylan, she almost killed her only love. In panic she only thought how she could disappear. Away! Nothing but away from here! Away from Dylan, away from everyone! She turned and ran away headless. She could hear Dylan's voice, screaming after her: „Rommie! Wait! Come back! ROMMIE!" But she couldn't stop. She ran and ran and ran… until she was alone somewhere far away, alone with her pain. She stopped, sank to the ground and put her hands over her face. She felt how tears began to wet her fingers and sobbed. Laying there like a helpless child, she couldn't stop crying. Her tears fell like rain and only one thought reigned her mind – she almost killed Dylan! She almost did the only thing she swore she would never do. And finally another thought emerged – she must go away! She must disappear, hide. No one may ever find her! She must live with it alone!

Dylan looked after Rommie as she ran away and cried after her but with no success. He stood up and tried to run after her, but as he tried to run through the door he crashed into someone. At first he didn't even look whom he almost overran, he just wanted to run after Rommie. After all these years he finally met her, just to see her running away again. He looked in the face of the man into whom he crashed, not without anger. But as he saw him, his jaw fell and he needed few seconds to find his voice again: "TYR?"

Tyr smiled at him and nodded: "Correct, Dylan, it's me."

Dylan still looked completely perplexed, but managed to gather his thoughts quickly: "Tyr, Rommie was just here! I have to find her. Come with me, we MUST find her!"

Tyr grabbed at Dylan's arm and shook his head: "No Dylan, we don't have time for that. We must go now! The house will be bombed any time now. We have to go! NOW!"

"NO!" Cried Dylan and shook Tyr's hand vehemently off. "I have to find Rommie!"

Tyr sighed and as he saw, Dylan wouldn't listen to him, he simply hit him hard, so that Dylan fell to the floor unconscious. Then he took him up, threw him over the shoulder and ran away. As he came to the ship, he found Harper, pacing nervously and looking around vigilantly. As Harper noticed him and as he saw Dylan over Tyr's shoulder, he asked in surprise: "What the hell happened? And where is Rommie?"

Tyr shook his head and answered: "No time for that Harper. I had to hit him KO because he was determined to run after Rommie. She vanished and we had no chance to go after her. We have to leave now!"

„But … we cannot leave without her!" Protested Harper vividly and wanted to run to the house. But Tyr packed him at the collar and dragged him back: "Little man! I said we have to go now!"

But Harper wasn't ready to just give in and looked at Tyr defiantly: "Tyr, do you have any idea what you are requesting? You really want to run and leave Rommie here? I can't believe it! We HAVE to bring her home. If not, Aidan can find her!"

Tyr shook the engineer impatiently and said in anger: „Harper, we have no chance to find her now. You know very well how fast she is and she has at least three miles advantage. Not to mention that our dear friends are going to bomb the house in no time. We really can't help Rommie if we all perish. We have to leave now, but we're coming back to get her. You have my word on it."

Reluctantly, Harper realized that Tyr was right. They really should get to safety as fast as possible. Only if they managed to survive would they be able to come back and find Rommie. He threw last desperate look in the darkness, as if hoping to see her, sighed heavily and entered the ship.

They managed to leave the planet unnoticed and as they pointed themselves towards Andromeda, Dylan finally woke up. He felt like he had been overrun by a train. He held his head in the hands and groaned: "What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry Dylan, but I had to take you out. You had no intentions to come with us peacefully." Explained Tyr, sitting on the bunk across Dylan, looking at him worriedly.

In this moment Dylan remembered everything: "Rommie! Where is she? Why are we here?" He looked at Tyr furiously and tried to stand up. But his head still didn't function properly so he fell back to the bead and groaned angrily.

Tyr looked at the floor and answered after short consideration: "I'm sorry Dylan, but we had to leave her behind. We had no chance to find her."

Dylan felt white rage rising in him and said very quietly, but his voice revealed his anger: "Tyr, please, tell me you are just joking. If not … damn, after all these years we finally find her just to lose her again! Turn the ship! Turn it now! We will not leave this planet without her. Is that clear?" His eyes sparkled with rage and his hands clenched into fists. Now he was really pissed. He wanted to find Rommie, no matter the circumstances. In the past few days he finally opened his eyes and realized that he wouldn't want to live without her by his side. He thought how it was a bit scary that Molly was dead but he didn't even think about her. After all those years of his imaginary happiness only few days were enough to completely change his attitude, to completely overturn his emotions. His thoughts revolved not around Molly, the center of them was now Rommie. Rommie, who, just few minutes ago, stood in front of him, weapon in her hand and completely confused look as she recognized him.

Tyr sighed and shook his head: "Dylan, it's not that simple. We cannot turn now. We are all in danger. You, Rommie, Harper and me."

„Harper?" Cut him Dylan off. „ Is he here too? What are you two doing here? And why was Rommie sent to kill me? Why didn't she do it? Why did she run away?

Tyr smiled slightly and answered: „Dylan, I can't give you all the answers, so I'll try to give you the shortest version. Rommie had been kidnapped by the Organization called Children of the Abyss. They reprogrammed her to kill you and take over the Andromeda. We found out that there was something going on, so Harper and I infiltrated the organization to stop them. Unfortunately we didn't know that we'll have to deal with Rommie. She had been reprogrammed by Harper and she didn't know anything about her past and she didn't recognize us at all."

"Why did she recognize me?" Cut him Dylan off again.

"You'll have to ask Harper," answered Tyr. "However, I have no idea why she ran away. Dylan, we're definitely coming back to find her. But not head over heels. We will return to Andromeda an come back with full task force. I promise you, we'll do whatever we can to find her."

Dylan nodded worriedly. He realized that it would be suicide should they return immediately. They were only three men and it would be impossible to check the planet for Rommie. But he worried for her. He could still see her standing in front of him and whispering: "Dylan? Is it really you?" He realized how much he missed her voice. He wanted to be able to look into her eyes again, he wanted to hear her voice again, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was for being such an idiot. His train of thoughts was interrupted by Harper's voice: "Hey, Boss, glad to have you back with us!"

Dylan looked at Harper and forced a smile: "I'm glad too. If only the circumstances were better."

"Well, you did quite a lot yourself to bring it so far," answered Harper grimly.

Tyr looked at Harper darkly, but Dylan noticed it, stood up and stepped to Tyr. He laid his hand on Tyr's forearm and said: "No, Tyr. I deserved it. I did so many mistakes in the last few years that I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it up to you. I betrayed you all, I forced Rommie into leaving her home, I pushed everyone who cared for me away. What happened, happened and I cannot make it go away. But believe me, I finally opened my eyes and I'll do everything I can to gain your trust again." He kept quiet for a moment and continued after a sigh: "Mostly I want Rommie back."

Harper looked at him a bit surprised and turned to Tyr. Tyr just slightly shook his head and Harper understood he should leave it at that. So he just laid his hand an Dylan's shoulder and said: "There is something I have to tell you: be prepared! I think that Beka and especially Andromeda do have some issues with you which they will want to clear as soon as you meet them. Gee, what an understatement is this! But, I guess you'll survive. You have no idea what happened while you enjoyed your little vacation. Andromeda almost flipped out, Trance is back, Beka and Tyr … well … oh and not to forget that Rev Bem is back too."

Dylan looked at the wall absentmindedly and said quietly: "Sure, I can imagine that I will have to cope with some completely justified comments. I really did some terrible mistakes. I can only hope you will be able to forgive me." He looked at Harper and the engineer nodded: "I have nothing to forgive you Dylan. But, I think you'll need a little more talking skills to clear things up with Andromeda. Dylan, you have no idea how much she misses you. And she is angry with you for what you did to Rommie. Really angry!"

In that very moment Tyr interfered: „I hate to interrupt these love proclamations, but … Harper, aren't you supposed to fly this ship? As I see, we are just about to dodge the Andromeda. Or did you invent some new kind of landing maneuver?"

Harper turned around hastily, looked through the window just to see Andromeda growing bigger with each passing second: "Oh, holy shit!" He ran as fast as he could into cockpit to prevent the crash. Tyr looked at Dylan and said quietly: "Dylan, I'm sure, some of the crew will not be exactly happy to see you. But your old crew will be glad to have you back. However, prepare yourself for some heated words with our ladies."

Dylan nodded and answered: "Absolutely. The sooner the better."

In this moment the ship jerked slightly. They landed in Andromeda's hangar. Dylan felt some undefined emotion. After so many years he returned to his ship. But he didn't return as a winner.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

_Here's the next bit of the story. What happened to Rommie. _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Rommie was still curled up on the ground. Tears stopped, but the feeling of profound sadness was getting even stronger than before. Once again, she replayed the scene which happened short while ago, Dylan's face still made itself the center of her thoughts. She was on the edge of doing something that would totally destroy her. For the first time since her memories returned she asked herself why did it happen in that moment and she could think of no reason but her reprogramming. Suddenly she shuddered violently, thinking of what would happen if she hadn't waited to see Dylan's face. Had she fired immediately. Her life would be ruined.

She slowly rose to the sitting position, hugged her bended knees and rocked slightly back and forth, just like a child, coping with something terrible. She somehow couldn't really organize her thoughts, for one thought pushed all the others aside: she must go away, she must disappear. The organization that abducted her was definitely already informed that she failed her mission and they would be searching for her by now. She should find some hiding place first and make a plan, how to get off this planet as soon as possible.

She finally stood up and carefully looked around. She couldn't detect any life forms in her vicinity and she tried to determine her location. As she ran from the house she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings and now she had to make a plan. It was still completely dark and the sun wouldn't rise for more than five hours. She would have to find a place to hide and in the morning her chances of finding a suitable ship to leave the planet would be significantly better than in the middle of the night. As she scanned her surroundings she found some mountains only about five kilometers from her. There she could possibly find some hiding place.

With a sigh she started in the general direction of the mountains. Due to very dense forest in which she was, her progress was relatively slow, Trees didn't really bother her, but it was still a strenuous walk, even more, for her thoughts couldn't let go of Dylan. Suddenly she remembered the dead woman in Dylan's house. It was Molly! A small spark of hope lighted up in her eyes. If Molly was really dead, then Dylan may …? But she stopped this thought abruptly. She had no chance to ever be together with Dylan again, she decided to run away. Suddenly she began to ask herself if it was the right decision and at this thought her eyes began to water again. "Damn! I am an android! How can I feel so much? And why am I crying again?" She thought angrily.

Just as she finished her inner ranting, she heard human voices. She stopped and listened carefully. Yes, there were some members of the organization, obviously looking for her. She should get rid of them quickly and swiftly, knowing that they would find her. As far as she knew Aidan, she was sure he equipped her with some sort of location beacon, to be always able to find her. So there was no other way than to terminate her hunters. While contemplating how she could get rid of them most effectively, she looked up and smiled slightly. She had a plan!

Her three pursuers were following the signal of her beacon. The one in front was carrying a small device and looked at it repeatedly. Both men who followed him carried big guns and talked quietly: "What do you think, how long will it take us to find her?" Asked one and the second one answered: "I guess not too long. She's running on reserve now and will soon be unable to move. When she turns off, we'll find her at latest."

The leading man stopped and raised his hand: "Quiet! She must be very near. The signal shows she shouldn't be farther than 10 meters from us. Open your eyes! Don't forget – she's extremely dangerous. Shoot first with everything you've got and ask questions later." Both men just nodded in silence and began to scan the darkness carefully. They all had night vision goggles on, but couldn't see anything. Infrared sensors were useless, Rommie being an android and not emitting any body heat when she didn't turn it on. They tried to see anything between the trees. "Damn!" Cursed the man with the device. "According to this she is right here, but I don't see her."

In the same moment the ground opened and Rommie jumped out of her hiding place, which she dug up before, exactly in the middle of the three men. "That's because I'm invisible!" She growled and grabbed the first one at his throat. Just a split second later he dropped dead to the ground and before the remaining two could do anything she grabbed them both and squeezed sharply. They just opened their eyes wide and fell silently to the ground. Rommie looked at the three bodies and grinned poisonously: "You really thought you could get me so simply? My, oh my, how stupid can you be?"

She checked her surroundings once again and registered no further hunters. Then she looked at the device which was following her signal. It was depicting her position exactly. She thought for a second and then crushed it with her boot. Then she turned around and continued her way towards the mountains.

About half an hour later she found a cave and carefully entered and checked it. She couldn't find anything threatening so she looked for a place where she sat down and tried to conserve the energy. She was really very drained and she should actually get into stand by to conserve her energy for tomorrow. She wasn't even sure if tomorrow she would be in a position to go on. But she decided to think about it when it would become imminent. It was dangerous to turn off her sensors and to sleep, but it was her only chance. She turned all her systems off and fell into sleep.

There was one thing she couldn't turn off: dreams. And she began to dream. She saw Dylan, holding her in his arms and consoling her as she was forced to kill Gabriel. His arms were so warm and she felt so secure in his hug. Pain of losing Gabriel suddenly didn't hurt so much. Dylan's closeness was so nice!

And then the picture changed. She was with Tyr on the Maru and the ship with Dylan on it just exploded. She gazed at the screen like paralyzed and could only think of one thing: "Dylan is dead!" And suddenly his voice came through the communicator. What relieve it was for her to know that he was still alive.

Again the dream changed and she saw Maru disappearing in an explosion while she was captured inside Cetus. Her happiness as she finally realized Dylan was still alive and well was almost irrationally strong.

She found herself again on the prison planet, almost out of energy as Dylan said he had to get Jessa for he will otherwise loose her, Rommie. It was so good to feel that he cared for her that much.

And then there were this metal eating worms, infesting all the Andromeda and Dylan didn't allow her to run around, fearing that they could get her and have her for dessert.

And in next moment she was on the observation deck and Dylan promised her they would explore the farthest stars to see what's out there. Suddenly Captain Metis miraculously vanished from her thoughts and all she could think of was Dylan, smiling at her and promising her they would do it together.

Without a transition she found herself on the observation deck again, but everything was different. Dylan just bended to her , having said she would never lose him and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. His first and last kiss. How long the place, where his lips touched her still burned! This was the moment she realized without any doubt she was in love with him.

In her dreams, she smiled happily. But her smile suddenly froze and vanished. She dreamed of the day, Molly returned to Andromeda for the third time … and of the day, she saw no way out, packed her small bag and disappeared. She took almost nothing with her, just few clothes, a gun and a picture … picture of her and Dylan smiling, happy, together, without Molly. It was taken some time at Therra Drift as she almost believed he would give her his love. How happy she was as he hugged her tightly. But it was only a friendly hug. This picture was her biggest treasure. So often did she look at it longingly, so often did her fingers gently sweep over Dylan's face on it, so often did her tears fell on it. It was almost faded, but in her memories it was still as sharp as it was on the first day. A memory of happier days, a last memory of a man, whom he loved with the last fiber of her body and soul.

She turned and woke up abruptly. As her systems all turned on and she opened her eyes, she peered directly into the big hole of a gauss gun.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

_Dylan returns to Andromeda, but not as he used to ... there are some things that need to be cleared, that need to be solved._

_As always: all mistakes, everything is mine; no beta reader, so bear with me ... :-)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As Dylan stepped out of Maru and finally found himself on Andromeda's hangar deck, he felt really strange. He had no idea what to say to his friends, waiting there for him. And they were all gathered as a receiving committee: Beka, Trance, Rev Bem and also Andromeda's hologram. For a second he dropped his eyes and sighed heavily. After a moment, he raised his head and looked into Beka's eyes, just to see, that she was obviously happy to see him. He strode to her and stretched out his hand: "Thank you for getting me out. I really don't know what to do to redeem myself."

Beka accepted his hand, looked at him thoughtfully and answered: "First: welcome back on the Andromeda Dylan. I hope you understand that everything changed thoroughly while you were away. I'm the Captain, although I wasn't really thrilled about it. But it was completely impossible to leave Andromeda to someone else. She is too important to us all to do something like that to her. And as you weren't interested in being her Captain any more, I had to fill the place you left empty. However – believe me, we are all happy to have you back with us."

Dylan understood all to good what she tried to say, why everything was somehow strained and he looked at the others carefully. Then he answered in a low voice: "Sure, I understand you perfectly. I would like to ask all of you for forgiveness for everything I've done to you. It was wrong, but at the time I have been so enveloped in my image of happiness with Molly that I couldn't see who my real friends were. And who really loved me." At this words he looked at Andromeda and asked her so quietly, that only she could hear him: "Andromeda, can you forgive me? I'm so, so sorry."

Andromeda's beautiful face showed happiness over seeing her Captain again and she smiled at him: "Yes, Dylan, I can. But you should still redeem yourself. We should talk about it in private. As soon as possible."

Dylan nodded and wanted to say something, but Rev Bem cut him off: "As much as I am happy over this reunion, I still think that hangar deck isn't the best place to have such discussion. I suggest we move to observation deck and continue our discussion there. There are many things which we should clear."

Dylan nodded again and looked at the others. They obviously shared Rev's idea, so they left the hangar and pointed themselves towards observation deck. While they were walking along Andromeda's corridors, Dylan looked around carefully. What somehow surprised him was the fact, that the corridors were full of crewmembers. It was really strange to see Andromeda with complete crew again. He sighed slightly at the thought of the time as he was a Captain of fully manned Andromeda. Beka looked at him a bit perplexed and as he noticed her look he explained: "Everything's fine. I'm just not used any more to see Andromeda with complete crew. I remember her differently and I'm beginning to ask myself it it was correct to give her full crew again. Somehow I liked her better as we were the only crew she had. But it's only my opinion."

Beka smiled and answered: "Well, Dylan: I never officially said what I'm going to say now – I agree with you completely. I liked it better before. But I don't know what Andromeda preferes. Maybe we should ask her sometime."

Andromeda's hologram formed with slight crackling and she said very quietly, so that no one else besides her friends could hear her: "It's nice to have a complete crew again. But they really do irritate me sometimes. If I could have my old mini crew back again…" She looked into Dylan's eyes expectantly.

However, they couldn't continue their discussion, for they already reached and entered the observation deck and hologram dissipated. They sat down and Beka ordered: "Andromeda, engage private mode and lock the door!"

"Confirmed;" answered Andromeda and door locked with audible click. At the same time her hologram appeared again. Of course at Dylan's side, who looked at her and smiled slightly. She returned his smile what didn't go unnoticed by the others and on Beka's and Trance's face a satisfied grin couldn't be missed. It was obvious that Andromeda's mood changed significantly. While only few hours ago she was really depressed, now she smiled satisfied and self assured. She was almost the Andromeda they used to know and loved. The hologram stood very close to Dylan, as if Andromeda would try to establish a connection to him, a connection that they once shared, especially before Rommie was built.

Beka looked around and noticed that everyone waited for her to begin. She turned to Dylan: "Dylan, I know that you will have to live through some unpleasant moments now, but unfortunately they cannot be avoided. I'm sure, we should all open our hearts and reveal everything we've been withholding for few years, let our frustrations out and come clear with everything that happened. It won't be nice – not for you, not for anyone of us, but it has to be so. Should we be unable to come clear now, well then… then we'll continue our lives as we've lived them in the last time. I'm not sure if anyone with exception of Tyr and myself has been happy. I see that you're all waiting for me to start, so I'll make use of my Captain's position and make a start."

She made a short pause and looked at Dylan thoughtfully. He returned her look and nodded slightly. He knew he'll get to hear some unpleasant things, but he knew also, it was entirely his fault that he was in this situation. Beka sighed and began: "First, Dylan, I'm sorry about what happened to Molly. Although I never really liked her and although I maybe know more about her than you, I never wanted her to die."

Dylan cut her off gently: "It's OK Beka. I know what person she was. I know it now. Maybe it sounds perverted, but I can't really mourn her death. Maybe it was better to end like this as if she had a chance to make even more damage. My thoughts are with someone else right now."

Beka nodded and said: "What brings us to another problem: Rommie. Dylan, I'm sorry but I have to say this – I think it's exclusively your responsibility that she ran away and that she became what she now is. I admit I hated you for a while for what you did to her. I couldn't understand it then and I still can't understand it - how could you destroy your relationship with her so badly that she saw the only way out in leaving us? But let's not limit us to Rommie: what do you think, what did we think of your actions? Dylan, I can't understand and I want an answer right now – a truthful answer! Why didn't you believe us? Was your trust in us so small, so insignificant, so non existent? Was your opinion about us so bad? OK, if it were only us; I maybe could understand that, but I will never understand why you discarded Andromeda's opinion as irrelevant. She had proven to you so many times that she would go any lengths to protect you, to help you. In all the years she never, never lied to you. And you decided to believe Molly!"

She sighed and kept her look at her boots for few seconds. Dylan felt that she wasn't finished yet and didn't even try to answer. Just few moments later Beka continued: "As if it wouldn't be enough, you had to quit your job too! Dylan, you are a soldier from your cradle onwards. You don't want to try to convince me that you suddenly realized you've had enough! You? No, I'm sure there's something more behind this matter and I'd like to know what."

She quit talking and looked at Dylan expectantly. He, however, let his head hanging for quite a long time. Then he slowly lifted his face and looked at her. As he began to talk, his voice was very quiet, but clear and determined: "Beka, I can't give you all the answers. Not because I wouldn't want to, but because I can't, because I don't have them either. But I know something: as I left you, I have been completely blended by Molly, she somehow managed to completely get me into her web. I know, it seems unbelievable, but I've been like enchanted, I couldn't think clearly, I became dependent on her advices. I now think I was as if I've been programmed to see only Molly, to understand only Molly, to hear only Molly."

"Don't you think it's somehow comical?" Interjected Harper and looked at Dylan with undefined expression in his eyes. "You, as a human being functioned as if you have been programmed and Rommie, as a machine, reacted like a human! Who was more human? You or her?"

"I can't give you an answer to that question, Harper. I reacted as a human, just like you when you're infatuated with someone. And that's what happened to me – I was completely infatuated with Molly and was blind for everything that was around me, I didn't perceive what was happening around me. After we settled on Dalooan, it was even simpler for her. I didn't have any contact with Andromeda or anyone of you all so she didn't have to worry about me finding out the truth. But today, I realized while talking to her, that there was someone who scared her to death."

They all looked at him expectantly and waited for the information. Everyone thought of someone, who would be the one to scare Molly and with exception of Trance, they all settled on Beka. Trance on the contrary grinned from ear to ear and looked at Andromeda's hologram, which returned her look but it was obvious that Andromeda didn't understand why would Trance grin so.

As Dylan continued, they all listened eagerly: "She knew, there was someone on the Andromeda, who could be extremely dangerous to her. Someone who could have changed my mind, should I believe them. But I didn't. Unfortunately! Yes, Molly knew that Rommie had the chance to take me away from her, should I be able to think clearly. But I didn't and therefore everything happened as it had. And therefore Rommie vanished again." He sighed heavily and looked at his friends. Surprise was written all over their faces and he realized that everyone save Trance had been expecting a different name. He looked at Andromeda and saw gentleness on her face. Gentleness that stabbed at his heart in realization that Andromeda, just like Rommie, loved him a lot more than he believed, a lot more than she was ready to admit. His wish Rommie were with him right now became unbearable and threatened to suffocate him. He longed to take her into his arms and admit his love for her. But he would have to find her first. "I told you what was in my opinion, the reason for my behavior. You have all right to be angry with me, but I still want to ask you for a huge favor. I can only beg you to help me find Rommie. She ran away again and in these last days I finally managed to realize I've made a huge mistake by letting her go in the first place. My highest priority is now to find her and convince her to come back. Will you help me?" he looked at the faces around him pleadingly and had no problems to see that they would help him.

After a while Beka summed the thoughts of all and said: "Of course we'll help you Dylan. You didn't even have to ask, we would do it anyway. If our original plan could be realized, she would be here with us now." She looked at Harper questioningly. He just shrugged and didn't say a word. What could he say, for he had absolutely no idea why she ran away again. But there was one thought that didn't want to go away: maybe he underestimated her emotions, maybe he misjudged what it would mean to her to meet Dylan under such circumstances. Maybe the emotions got the better of her and she simply gave in to them and lost control of herself. But such academic ideas didn't mean anything. She was gone and they ought to find her. He grinned slightly as he thought that she wouldn't be so hard to find, considering the fact that she had a beacon. Somehow he felt grim satisfaction that Dylan didn't know it. He deserved to suffer a little before they tell him it wouldn't be too difficult to trace Rommie. It was just a bit of payback for everything he did in the last years.

Dylan looked at Beka thankfully and answered: "Thank you! I know that you all want to find her. Maybe I can earn a bit of redemption by finding her."

Beka smiled a little: "Well, if you want to redeem yourself just do everything as you did before you met Molly. But you should consider feelings of your friends more than you did before." She looked at Andromeda, who looked down looking slightly embarrassed, but still thankfull.

Dylan didn't miss the looks that Beka and Andromeda exchanged and decided instantly that he should have a private talk with Andromeda immediately. He peered at Beka, blinked slowly and said; "You are completely right Beka. I think that Andromeda and I should have a little private talk. If you would excuse us?"

Beka smiled widely and nodded. Her words achieved exactly the response she wanted to achieve – a private talk between Andromeda ad Dylan without interference of anyone else- "It would be my pleasure Dylan. Andromeda, open the door please." She cast a look to the others and they understood they should leave their former captain and Andromeda alone. They would have enough occasions to talk to Dylan in the days to come. Andromeda was the first and it was more than understandable – they had had a special relationship for a long time and it didn't go away after Rommie ran away. They just needed some time alone to open up their hearts to each other.

Everyone stood up and left the observation deck, only a slightly confused hologram and Dylan were left in the room. As the door closed again, he turned to the hologram and asked softly: "Andromeda, could you please engage private mode against the others? I don't want them to pry on us or even disturb us."

She nodded and locked the door, switched off all surveillance devices in the room and the crew has been informed to stay away from observation deck.

They stood still for some moments and just looked at each other. Dylan couldn't really believe his eyes as he looked at her, still so beautiful as ever, so unique, as she stood there with happily sparkling eyes. She peered at him too and noticed few new wrinkles around his eyes which haven't been there before and also few grey hair, which she definitely knew weren't there the last time she saw him. He looked like someone, who's had some rough times but who was obviously happy to see her again.

After few moments Dylan coughed quietly and began with slightly trembling voice: "Andromeda, you're still so beautiful. I .. I have to say how sorry I am again. I know my words can't change my deeds, they can't make my mistakes go away and they definitely can't bring Rommie back. But they're the best I can do at the moment. I'm so, so sorry for everything I did to you, for everything you had to go through because of me. I can only swear to you I'll never hurt you again. I know I gave some promises which I didn't keep. Well, actually I gave them to Rommie, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't apply to you too. Believe me, my heart breaks for what I did to you, for broken promises, for ignoring your feelings." He looked at her with sad eyes.

She looked at him and said in a soft voice: „What happened, happened and we can't do anything to change it. I admit that you hurt me deeply as you actually chased my avatar away and as you stopped considering me as your friend. It took me quite a long time to get over it. Maybe I needed you back, to be finally able to forgive you. Dylan, I actually don't want to admit, but … I missed you so much. Yes, you're right that Rommie and me are very closely connected. But we're not one person. She evolved on her own and that's something I have no influence on. There's something else I have to admit … I miss her terribly, just like I missed you. Don't forget that we share our feelings and I always knew what she felt for you. I can't say that I find it OK, but I understand it. No matter how happy I am to have you back, I want her back too. You have to find her and bring her back to me. Not only to me, to yourself too. I think I'm not wrong if I say she means much more to you than you were ready to admit before. Or am I?" She gazed at him with her big brown eyes and as he saw this look he knew that he couldn't hide anything from her. Not anymore.

He smiled at her: "No, you're not wrong. She means a lot to me, perhaps everything. And I'm not resting until she's back with me. But … I have to say that she's not the only one whom I've missed, I admit that my life without you wasn't worth living. I mean … I would like to say … well … Andromeda … I think I love your avatar. So … I somehow love you too." He suddenly felt warm and looked at his boots. He really didn't intend to deliver such confession, but it simply happened. Andromeda took her time to answer him and as her eyes finally returned to his, he saw clear confusion in them, but he saw also happiness and relief. "Why don't you say anything? Did I say something wrong, did I insult you?"

Andromeda shook her head slightly and answered slowly; "No, everything's perfect. I just didn't believe I would ever hear something like this. I simply can't say anything, I'm too confused at the moment. But I can tell you this: I'm happy that you finally managed to say it and I would like to thank you for your words. I … I mean my avatar … well, we both … well … we love you too."

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After Dylan finished his discussion with Andromeda, he asked her to assign him some quarters. He was more than surprised as she said that his old quarters were still empty, waiting for him. At first he thought that she was making a joke, but as she looked at him smiling, he realized that he would remain her Captain no matter if he would be officially appointed to this position or not. Besides, she explained to him, Beka and Tyr were living together and they weren't interested to move into his old quarters.

Remaining alone in his old and new quarters, Dylan sank on the bed and took his face in his hands. So much happened today, so many things he believed impossible came true today. Suddenly he saw Andromeda's smiling face in his thoughts, as she told him he would always be her Captain. She smiled, just like in the old, happier, times and he had to admit to himself, that her words deeply impacted him. Realization how much he still meant to her begin to worm inside his very soul and he suddenly felt unworthy. Unworthy of such loyalty from a wonderful person, unworthy of her love. After all that he did to her, after all disappointments, after he actually left her behind.

Suddenly Rommie's face floated before his mind's eye again, her face as she recognized him, her beautiful face, which he missed so terribly. He missed her closeness, small, unintended, but perhaps sometimes not so unintended touches. After all this years he could still remember the softness of her skin under his fingers, her silky hair. His desire to hold her in his hands grew stronger and stronger. He cursed himself for everything he did wrong, for everything he caused to his crew but specifically for everything he did to Rommie. After almost three years in which he didn't hear anything about her, in which he barely remembered her, his guilt grew exponentially. He finally understood what a mistake it was to let her go, or, better even, not to care to look for her as she ran away. But he realized something else too – Molly fought bitterly against finding Rommie ever again and he finally also understood why. She knew that Rommie could destroy her plans. If he would turn to Rommie instead, Molly's plans wouldn't be possible. Who knows, what she would be able to do, should it come to such situation.

While sitting on the bed, lost in his train of thoughts, he almost didn't realize that someone was trying to get his attention. Intrusive ringing finally brought him out of his reverie and he asked: "Who's there?"

"Trance. I have to talk to you Dylan, please, let me in."

His face suddenly lit up a bit. Perhaps Trance could help him in this situation. So he opened the door and watched Trance as she purposefully strode directly to him. Few inches from him, she stopped: "Dylan, there are some things that we have to discuss urgently. If you don't object, I'd prefer to sit down. I have nothing but bad news."

Dylan looked at her quite surprised and tilted his head against the sofa, indicating that she should sit down. As she did, he finally asked: "Trance, you're definitely scaring me. What do you have to tell me that's so bad? Is it about Andromeda or Rommie or both, or something else?"

Trance didn't answer immediately, she kept fixing him with her gaze and after he almost began to squirm, she began: "Dylan, as you know, I disappeared shortly after you brought Molly to Andromeda. I have been thrown in the future … again! And this future was terrible." She told him everything that the others already knew. As she finished her story, she looked at Dylan, who was sitting like a statue and didn't manage to speak a single word. He lingered on the thought, that this future repeated itself – ALMOST! Rommie didn't kill him and she didn't die either, at least not yet. So, they did manage to change something.

Minutes ticked off while Trance and Dylan gazed at each other in utter silence. After few minutes Dylan finally managed: "Trance, what you just told me is really horrible. But I think that we can change it. At least I'm still alive and Rommie is as well. At least I hope she is. But we must go after her, we may not lose any more precious time. I'm sure that this organization won't let her go and they are probably already looking for her, especially because she didn't kill me. We should start immediately." He jumped up and ended his speech while pacing like a lion in the cage. Then he saw how Trance completely calmly sat on the sofa and stopped in front of her: "Don't you agree with me? You're looking strangely at me."

She gave him a ghost of a smile, stood up and laid her hand on his shoulder, while sighing audible: "You are correct Dylan, I really am looking strangely at you. It's because I've never before had a chance to look in the eyes of a complete idiot."

Dylan stuttered and looked at her in shock. He did expect some bad words, but to be directly named a complete idiot … And that he would be named so by someone, from whom he would never have expected it … Besides, she said it so calmly, that he really believed she was meaning it exactly as she said it. He breathed heavily and asked: "Could you please explain this statement? I mean, it really doesn't happen every day that you're called a complete idiot. What is my sin so that earned myself this title?"

Trance blinked slowly and remained completely calm: "You know exactly why I gave you this title, as you say, Dylan! Due to your behavior towards Rommie. Sure, I know that you finally opened your eyes and realized your mistakes, but the fact is, you've been a complete idiot for about three years. And what irritates me the most is the fact that you still sit around and feel sorry for yourself in stead of rushing after Rommie. If it were Rommie in your situation she would probably already have searched half Dalooan with an army, and not sitting here and whining as you do. She would have turned the planet upside down already, just to find you. Are you intending to do something or are you going to blather and feel sorry for yourself? Is this all she deserves? Baloney, self pity, wailing? I expected so much more from you!" Ended her tirade Trance with ice cold voice.

Dylan failed completely to see that she was just acting, She trembled slightly with fear that he might see through her act; she didn't want him to see it. Luckily he was so preoccupied with himself that he didn't look at her thoroughly. Her words shocked him deeply, every word that she said hit him like an arrow in the middle of his heart, every word uncovered his mistakes, every word told him, what they all expected from him. And what Rommie deserved.

As Trance finished, Dylan looked at her with sad eyes: "Trance, thank you for these words. I mean it, really. You've helped me more than with kind words and flattering. I know what I must do. If I only knew where to start; I don't even know if she's still on the planet."

"Maybe Harper could help you," snapped Trance, still under influence of her speech.

Dylan looked surprised in her eyes: "What do you mean? Does he know more than I do?"

Trance nodded: "You should ask him yourself. I believe, he'll enjoy telling you that it won't be so difficult to find her. But … on the other hand … he's really mad at you, so, I guess you'll have to ask him nicely." She stood up and went to the door. As she was about to leave the room, she stopped and said over her shoulder: "Dylan, I'm sorry if I humiliated you or hurt you somehow. But I believe Rommie deserves more as you did for her. Much more!" She let her words linger for a moment and stepped through the door.

Dylan looked after her for a second and after he composed himself, he asked: "Andromeda. Do you know where Harper is? Or, better yet, could you ask him to come here immediately?"

Andromeda answered from the screen: "I informed Harper that you would like to talk to him. He's in the workshop 9 and will be here in about 5 minutes. Do you need anything else?" Her voice sounded much softer than normal, there was unmistakable worry in it. It was more than obvious that she was very glad to have him back on board. Their mutual confession additionally changed their relationship so that her voice now didn't resemble the voice of a sentient ship, it was more like a voice of a woman, feeling deep affection for the man she spoke to.

For the first time Dylan began to ask himself how their future relationship would look like. Will she remain the most powerful ship of the Commonwealth? How is she going to act in the fight? Will she take care of him even more? All this questions remained unanswered. For now.

„No, Andromeda, I have everything I need. Thank you." Now he would have to wait for Harper to come to him and tell him how to track the wayward avatar.

Five minutes after Andromeda told him Harper would be there soon, he heard that someone was approaching his door. He didn't wait for a buzzer; he simply opened the door and asked a very surprised looking Harper to enter the room. "You wanted to talk to me, Dylan?"

„Look Harper, I don't want to lose any more time, so I'll say it directly. We must go after Rommie immediately. Trance told me that you could help me in finding her. She said, you would have a way to find her location quickly. Is that true?"

Harper grinned. It was probably the best thing to do, to tell Dylan everything. "Yes, Boss, Trance is right. I can find Rommie immediately and very accurately. You see, as I reprogrammed her, I also did some additional work, which wasn't exactly in the frame that was given to me by the organization. So I programmed a small subroutine, which was responsible for her recognizing you and remembering everything by hearing your voice and seeing your face. I also took care that it would happen exactly at the right moment. I also gave her a transmitter. The problem is, Aidan knows of it too, so he'll be able to find her just as easy as us. I suggest we hurry."

Dylan looked at him thoughtfully. It was a good information, but at the same time also a bad one. They should hurry as much as possible. Rommie might have only hours left before she would be discovered by Aidan. He swore to himself he would find her and never let her out of his life again. He looked at Harper: "You're really good Harper. But, tell me something – what if Rommie killed me before she saw my face?"

Harper grinned like a kid: "She wouldn't do it!"

"Why not?"

"Because there was another tiny subroutine – she could not shoot before she saw the face of her target and hear its voice. However, I admit, there was an insignificant possibility that she would ignore this subroutine. We had no possibility to know how much she evolved in these years while she was away."

"I guess, I wouldn't be standing here then," reasoned Dylan dryly and Harper could only nod with sour expression on his face.

Dylan wanted to say something as Beka stormed into the room, almost breathless, grabbed his hand and tugged him wildly out of the room. After initial shock, Dylan finally managed to ask her: "Hey, Beka, what's going on? We have more important matters to attend! I know now how we can find Rommie!"

Beka shook her head resolutely: "No, Dylan, there's something even more important. We just received an order from the Commonwealth Command. We must immediately report to Tarn Vedra shipyard!"

Dylan smiled confused: "So what? We'll just ignore them. As I see, there's nothing wrong with Andromeda."

Beka shook her head vigorously again: "No, Dylan, you don't understand. It's about Andromeda, but not the ship. It's about ANDROMEDA, OUR ANDROMEDA. Dylan, we must report to the shipyard immediately because they're going to ERASE HER!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

_What happened to Rommie? It's all explained in this chapter. Remember: it always gets worse before it gets better._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Rommie looked into the gun and tried to find a way to avoid the unavoidable. Grinning face of the man behind the gun showed her unmistakably that he had only one thing in mind – to kill her. From this distance there was almost no chance to miss her. She looked into his eyes and saw that she may not expect any mercy from him.

"So, honey, surprised? Did you really think you could run away? It's not that simple, you see. It's time for you to see that Aidan doesn't make any mistakes. Is there anything you'd like to say before I kill you? Perhaps … why didn't you kill Dylan Hunt?"

Rommie tried to find a solution in frenzy. Her only chance was to surprise him, but she'd have to distract him before, he should turn his eyes elsewhere. Suddenly she got an idea. She smiled mischievously at him and said in seducing tone: "No, I'd just like to tell you that I think you're so very attractive. Wouldn't you like to play with me a little?" She tilted her head coquettish, batted her eyelashes and looked at him seducing.

The man suddenly looked a bit insecure and she could see that he was thinking over her words. She could see that he wasn't immune to her female attributes and decided to play the game. She lifted her hand and gently ran her over her hip. "You could fulfill me my last wish, couldn't you?"

He was looking even more confused and his eyes slowly wandered from her face downward. And that was exactly what Rommie wanted. In the moment as his eyes left hers, she jumped up and tossed the gun aside. At the same time her other hand grabbed his throat and she squeezed firmly. His eyes widened in shock, but it was already too late. He sank to the floor quietly and the gun fell from his hands. She stood above him and looked at him angrily. "How could you believe even for a second I would give myself to someone like you! How naïve!"

However, this action drained her power and she sank to the ground. "It's going to become serious now!" She thought and tried to find a solution for her problem. She would have to find an energy source before her systems would turn off. She looked around desperately and finally her eyes settled on the rucksack of the man she just terminated. Perhaps he had something with him that could help him? She mobilized her power reserves, took the pack and searched through the contents. Suddenly her eyes lit up. She found a small generator, obviously used to charge the batteries of the man's communicator. It wasn't exactly the best solution, but it would be enough for her until she could find and „borrow" a suitable ship and find another power source. She grabbed the device, switched it on and felt how her batteries began to receive power.

After few minutes she determined with satisfaction that she had enough energy to follow her plan. The sun rose already and she decided to start her search for a suitable ship immediately. She took the man's gun and left the cave. Outside it was already broad daylight and she smiled slightly as she began her quest.

After few kilometers she found a small landing place. She crawled carefully towards it and found a suitable hiding place, from where she could oversee the complete area. There were few shuttles on the runway. Nothing special, but should she be able to steal one, she could at least leave this planet. There were not many people around and the door to the building opened only once in few minutes while she was assessing the situation. There were no guards and she grinned at the thought that people here obviously didn't expect someone to disturb their peace. She remained hidden for few more minutes to determine, which shuttle was ready for take-off. It didn't take her too long to find one and as she did, she carefully advanced towards the control building. She hid behind a container and waited for all people to look the other way or go away. The shuttle which she chose was about 30 meters away and with her speed she would be able to cover the distance in a couple of seconds, of course under condition no one and nothing would stand in her way. She checked her surroundings and was satisfied to see that there were no people near. She jumped up and sprinted against the shuttle.

While running she constantly checked for possible threats and found none. She managed to reach the shuttle without being seen and as she reached it, she jumped directly through the hatch. Once inside she continued towards the bridge and jumped into the pilot seat. With a quick sweep of the commands she realized it wouldn't be a problem to fly the ship. She began switching on the necessary systems and in few moments the ship came to life. She knew that this wouldn't remain unnoticed and she heard voices of people, running towards the shuttle. But they were already too late, for she closed the hatch and gave full power to the engines. They roared and the ship began to move. In this very moment she could see few projectiles from small firearms, flying towards the ship, which couldn't cause any damage. The ship took off and she grinned at the thought she managed to get a departure ticket from the planet. In few moments the ship was out of reach of the guns and she now had to leave the planet as fast as possible. She had no illusions the planetary defense systems wouldn't find her and she tried to squeeze everything out of the engines. The ship roared through the atmosphere and she set a direct course from the planet. She constantly observed the surface of the planet and suddenly she saw rockets, launched to intercept her. She cursed under her breath and thought that she must make it. The rockets came closer with every second and at the moment as they should impact she threw the shuttle hard starboard and actually managed to evade them all. Few moments later she finally left the atmosphere and was beyond reach of the rockets. Ground weapons were no threat any more, she just had to take care not to cross paths with some ships which might be close and could chase her. She checked all data and sighed relieved as she saw there were no ships in her immediate vicinity. Only few minutes and she would be far enough to jump into slipstream. She thanked herself that during her years as bounty hunter she developed a subroutine, which made it possible for her to navigate the slipstream. It was a bumpy ride all right, but she could navigate and was not lost in it. Without it, she would now be sitting duck. She registered few ships, taking course towards her, but not a single one was close enough to disturb her. Few second later she opened the portal and dived into the slipstream.

As she exited slipstream few minutes later, she was shaken vigorously, but she nevertheless remained happy to have made it. After checking the instruments she saw that there was a planet nearby where she could hide for a while. She plotted the course and in a little while she landed, far from any populated areas. As she turned off all ships' systems she sighed slightly. Now it was her primary preoccupation to fully charge her batteries. She connected herself to the ship's generator and closed her eyes. While she was charging, there was nothing else she could do. So it came again that her thoughts returned to Dylan once again. During her escape she didn't have time to think about him, but now the reality hit her hard. She had lost him again! She ran away from him again, away from the only man she loved. Suddenly she felt how her eyelashes became wet while thinking of her lost love. She would never again be able to look into his eyes, never again see his smile, never again hear his voice. She was obviously damned to remain alone forever. She thought that it has no meaning to live a life like this, alone, without someone whom she could trust, who would hold her when she needed a consolation. She craved for Dylan's arms, for his hug, for his voice, telling her everything would be OK. Her fate was to be constantly on the run, to always be hunted, she would never be able to let everything go for a moment. Is there any sense in such life? Wouldn't it be better to end it here and now? At least the pain would go away, she wouldn't fall asleep in tears every evening, she wouldn't wake up into nothingness every morning. But – can she do it at all? Wouldn't she be stopped by her new programming? She tried to overload her systems and realized in surprise that it worked. She won over the programming! She broke off the cycle and began to wonder if she is as she was before she had been captured, so she decided to make a thorough system check. After few minutes she came up with the result, that she had her old programming again. But there was something new. She analyzed the new subroutine and realized with satisfaction that it was a subroutine which made her resistant against any reprogramming tries. She thought of Harper and felt thankfulness for his loyalty. It was obvious that he gave her this gift to be able to resist Aidan and his kin. And this realization also convinced her she should go on. She should continue her fight and perhaps she would sometime get the chance to meet her friends again. She might even meet Dylan again. This trace of hope gave her strength and she smiled a little.

However, she had one additional problem – her transmitter. She detected it and she also knew she should get rid of it as soon as possible, should she have a chance to escape Aidan. But for that she needed Harper, she wasn't able to remove it by herself. She felt that her batteries were full again and she severed her link to the generator. Now she should find Harper and get rid of the transmitter. As she decided upon her next action, she suddenly felt much better, she felt almost relieved. If she could find Harper she could maybe even look Dylan in the eyes and admit him what he means to her. Maybe he would be ready to listen to her? No, she wasn't prepared to let it all go yet; she wanted to live, to return to Andromeda, to see Dylan again. She still feared he might push her away again, but with Molly dead, she could even somehow manage to live without his love at the moment. At least she could be with him and maybe he would realize how much she loves him. She smiled to herself and went to the cockpit to start searching for her lost friends.

But as she entered the cockpit, she realized horrified that she wasn't alone any more. Close to her shuttle there was another ship and she was sure it was no friend of hers. She tried to fathom how this could happen and the most logical conclusion was, they were Aidan's men. Damn! This transmitter! She tried hastily to start the engines, but they didn't respond. It was clear that they have been sabotaged from the outside. Now it was up to her fighting skills to survive and get away. She cursed herself for being so inattentive and tried to find a weapon, but there were no aboard, only the gun she brought with her. "This could become very interesting!" In next moment she heard that the exit hatch opened and few men entered the ship. She found a small indentation in the wall, tried to squeeze herself into it and waited. After few moments she saw the men, five of them, heavily armed, looking quite dangerous. She waited for them to come closer and then jumped out of her hiding place, rolled across the floor and while rolling shot against the attackers. She managed to kill two of them, jumped up and ran into an aisle, running square to the main corridor. The shots, fired from her enemies missed her and she tried to find a new hideout. Unfortunately the aisle was very narrow and there was no possibility to hide in it. She ran as fast as she could, but the men were already after her and shot at her again. She realized she would not be able to outrun them, so she turned around and opened fire at them. Two went down, hit with deadly precision, but before she could get the third one, she saw a blue ray which hit her and crippled her circuitry. She saw herself sink to the ground and her last thought was: "Damn! They've got me!" Then she fell into bottomless darkness.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dylan stared at Beka in utter disbelief. He was sure he misheard her and asked her slowly: "Beka, what did you just say? Commonwealth is going to erase Andromeda? Is that really what you said?" His eyes were wide open and fear, mixed with anger reflected in them clearly.

Beka looked at him sadly and nodded: "Yes, Dylan, you understood me quite right. We received an order to report to Tarn Vedra shipyard ASAP. They said that it has been detected that Andromeda became a liability and she should be erased immediately and completely. According to their information it wouldn't be enough to reprogram her, she should be erased completely and the ship should get a new AI."

Harper stood like a statue with open mouth, not believing his ears. His dearest Andromeda should be erased? His Andromeda? No! It can't be true! Finally he squeezed through clenched teeth: „Are this blue creatures completely nuts? Do they even know what they're requesting us to do? I cannot allow it! I'll protect her! They'll get to her only over my dead body! No! Absolutely no! I'd rather start a war with Commonwealth than allow it!"

In the meantime Dylan managed to calm down again and laid his hand on Harper's shoulder to calm him: "Harper, please, don't be so upset. We're not going to follow that order. Don't forget that I'm back and I definitely don't look forward to give up on Andromeda. Beka, how is Andromeda coping with this news? Does she know it at all?"

Beka shook her head: "No, they used a special frequency and so high security level that she couldn't read it. Only me. But, I have to tell you that it's not exactly unexpected. We did expect to receive such an order, I just didn't believe it would be so soon."

Dylan sighed: "Oh well, than we should first tell Andromeda what is going on. Andromeda?"

„Yes, Dylan?" Asked a hologram, appearing in front of Dylan and looking at him with happy eyes. But as she saw his sinister expression her smile died and she suddenly looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say so," nodded Dylan and sank his eyes for a second. Then he looked into her eyes again and continued: "Andromeda, we just received an order to report in Tarn Vedra shipyard to erase your personality."

Andromeda was perhaps for the first time in her existence speechless. Slowly her expression changed and profound sadness marked her beautiful features. She said so quietly that they just about heard her: "Dylan, is it really true? Do they really want to erase me? Of all times exactly now as I got you back?" Then her expression changed again and all emotion was wiped out of her face as she straightened herself in a military posture. She looked straight into Dylan's eyes and said in emotionless, military voice: "If that's their order, I have to follow it. I have no choice. Should I prepare everything to depart for our destination?"

Dylan looked at her in shock: "Andromeda, you can't be serious? Would you really follow such an idiotic order? Are you crazy?"

"Dylan, we have to follow the orders of the Commonwealth. Even if it means my death. I'm a warship and I'm programmed to follow orders and sacrifice myself should it be requested or necessary. I can't do it differently."

"Oh yes, you can!" Contradicted Dylan furiously. „We are not going to follow this order under any circumstances. We will refuse to obey it, no matter the consequences. You are too important to become a victim to such conspiracy. We will not do it!"

"But Dylan, it would mean a mutiny! We cannot oppose the Commonwealth! We may not!" Answered Andromeda with slightly wavering voice.

"We may and we will! Stop now! You will not obey this order, and that's an order! Besides: no one gave such an order directly to you, so you wouldn't be guilty of mutiny in the first line. The order was given to Beka and I believe I'm right if I say she's not going to follow it. Am I right, Beka?" turned Dylan towards Beka, who was following the debate between him and Andromeda wordlessly.

Beka nodded enthusiastically: "Absolutely! I'll ignore this order. Even more: I think you should retake the command over Andromeda. You two are so connected that I really don't want to stand in your way. I believe to speak for all of the old crew when I say that we're behind you. We have to save Andromeda and find Rommie, no matter the costs."

Anromeda looked at Beka bewildered: "But … Beka … you can't do it! You're my captain now."

"From this moment on not anymore," answered Beka with a ghost of a smile. "Andromeda, with immediate effect I transfer my command over you to Captain Dylan Hunt and I'll assume the position of his XO!" She beamed at Dylan: "Just like in old times."

Dylan smiled and answered: „I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

Andromeda's eyes shot from Beka to Dylan and back with confusion written all over her face: "Understood. Command transferred to Captain Dylan Hunt." Then she turned to Dylan and said with somehow smug expression: "What are your orders, Captain?"

Dylan grinned at her: "First: don't call me captain, Andromeda! I may have assumed the command, but I want to do it differently as I did it before. Especially after our talk I'd really like you to call me by my name. Agreed?"

Andromeda looked relieved and smiled at him happily: "Agreed! And Dylan … thank you."

"For what?" Asked Dylan surprised.

"For not allowing them to kill me."

"How could I allow it. They're not going to take you away from me. I promise!"

Andromeda grinned: "I hope you won't forget this promise as easy as you did some other promises."

Dylan's face suddenly reddened and he answered hastily: "NO! It will never happen again. I finally realized where my happiness, my home is and I'm not going to allow anything take it away from me."

Beka interjected: "Sorry, I don't want to disturb this heartfelt moment but we do have some grave matters to attend ... shouldn't we first find a way to evade the order? You two should get a room afterwards and clear your family matters. Now is not the best time for it."

Dylan nodded and said to Andromeda: "Andromeda, please summon Tyr, Trance and Rev Bem immediately! We must find a way to solve the most important problem: how to save you."

Andromeda nodded and informed them immediately: "They're on their way. Dylan, may I be present at this meeting?"

"Absolutely! It's all about you and in fact I insist that you are present."

In few minutes everyone gathered in Dylan's quarters and they sat down. Dylan described the situation to them and could see hurt and anger written on all faces.

"As I see, we're all very angry because of such an escapade that Commonwealth allowed itself to make. And I think that we all agree to do everything possible to save the Andromeda. But we do have a problem – the crew. I'm almost sure we can't expect any help from them. I'm almost sure they'd insist on fulfilling the order. So, we have to bring them off the Andromeda somehow. Does anyone have any idea how we could achieve it?" He looked at the faces, which showed that they all tried to find a way to get rid of the crew without hurting anyone.

For few moments they were all completely silent and then Harper began hesitantly: "I might have a suggestion. We could fake a problem with Andromeda, a problem, which would require the crew to abandon the ship. I don't know, perhaps slipstream core overload or something like that. In any case it should be something what would result in destruction of the Andromeda."

Dylan and Beka exchanged glances and both nodded. Dylan grinned slightly: "You mean something like the problem you faked for my birthday, right? Hmm, I totally believed it then. And If you could fool me, than it wouldn't be so unbelievable to fool the crew even easier."

Harper grinned satisfied: "Exactly that's what I meant Dylan. Andromeda and me could do it perfectly, so no one would notice anything."

Dylan suddenly looked thoughtful and Beka asked him a bit surprised: "What's the problem Dylan?"

Dylan nodded absentmindedly and answered: "Molly told me that the organization already infiltrated Andromeda's crew. They will not fall for our little charade, so we should find some other solution for them."

Tyr woke out of his thoughts and said: "I think that's the problem to be solved after we have the other off the ship. Andromeda surely can track them down and tell us where they are. We should neutralize them."

"Tyr, I believe to understand what you mean under neutralize. I'm against it. We shouldn't simply kill them; we just have to detain them." Rev Bem looked worriedly in Dylan's direction.

Dylan nodded: „Sure, I don't support the idea of simply killing them. They might be useful. And most of all, they should get a fair process. We should simply detain them."

"What a fair process are you babbling about?" Jumped Harper upset. "They are planning to kill us all, inclusive Andromeda. Don't forget what they did to Rommie too! Well, they were different people, but they are from the same organization. I agree with Tyr. We should make a fair, but very short process. Find them … guilty … bullet in the head. Basta!"

Dylan looked et him irritated, but he could understand him very good. His heart skipped a beat as he heard Rommie's name and he was reminded again that he should find her as soon as possible. But to simply execute them … no, that's not what he wanted. So he said with slightly impatient voice: "Harper, I can understand you perfectly, but don't forget that we're not assassins. No, we'll try to get them alive. And no, Harper, I didn't forget what they did to Rommie. I will probably never be able to forget it. And that's exactly why we should be better than they are. But, we are losing precious time with our discussion. I don't believe Rommie has a luxury of having enough time to wait for us. So, we're doing it this way: Harper and Andromeda, you two prepare everything to fake such a situation that would require abandoning the ship. I don't want to know what or how you'll do it, just make it work. All the others prepare to grab these infiltrators and detain them. Andromeda, after everyone else is off you, set your sensors to maximum and sweep the whole ship. You'll tell us where to go to get them all. We must do it quickly and after it's done, we have to go after Rommie. I'll take the Commonwealth matters. Beka, you'll have to reassume your post as Captain to inform the crew that they must abandon ship. Any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and Dylan finished satisfied: "Good, than let's bring it! Come, we have our Andromeda to save!"

TBC


	19. Chapter 18

_After they got rid of the crew, our friends finally can go after Rommie. But they have little problems getting started._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"CODE RED! Slipstream core overload! Detonation in five minutes!" Andromeda's voice thundered along the corridors. Crewmembers ran like crazy to and fro, fear and anguish written on every face. It really doesn't happen every day that a Glorious Heritage Cruiser would be on the verge of explosion. Technicians, responsible for slipstream, ran as fast as they could in the direction of the core, but as they arrived there, they found closed hatch, which would not open. The chief engineer, a corpulent man, who couldn't hide that he liked to eat good and too much, wiped the sweat from his forehead and yelled with trembling voice: "Andromeda, open the hatch!"

"Negative! I have no control of this section. I can't do anything." Answered Andromeda with worry in her voice. The men looked at each other in horror and heard her voice repeat the warning again: "Detonation in 4 minutes, sixteen seconds."

They tried to force the hatch open, but it wouldn't move. In between the howling of the sirens they could hear Beka's voice: "Abandon ship! I repeat: abandon ship! Everyone abandon ship and retreat to a safe distance. The ship is going to explode. All hands abandon ship. This is no drill." After a short pause she continued: "People, it has been my pleasure to be your captain, but now it's time to leave. Leave, as long as you're still able to!"

Wild commotion followed her words, everyone tried to reach the nearest escape pod. But, although it looked like complete chaos, if someone would look thoroughly, they would see that this was a military crew. They followed laid out rules, there were no incidents; everything ran smoothly. More and more pods escaped the ship and distanced themselves from it and with each passing second there were less people on board.

Dylan and his old crew stood on the command and looked at the evacuation with smiles on their faces. They have been alone on the bridge for quite some time now, only those who knew what was really going on remained here. Andromeda counted down the seconds and as she approached one minute till explosion, she stopped counting and said with somehow bright voice: "Dylan, there are only five people left on board. I believe they are the ones we are looking for. They are not in the vicinity of any escape pod, but they are trying to get to my mainframe." Suddenly her voice became worried: "Dylan, they are obviously trying to erase me. What are we going to do?" Her voice even mirrored a slight panic. She was right to be afraid. They didn't know that all of these five men were computer and specifically AI experts and they have been prepared for their task very thoroughly. It was quite possible they would even succeed in their aspirations to destroy Andromeda's AI.

Harper's face darkened and his voice dripped with anger: "Damn bastards! I'll take care that they'll fail. Tyr, come with me, we have to neutralize them immediately."

Tyr nodded with a smirk: "For once I agree with you little man. Let's go!"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute you two!" Dylan was speaking very loudly and very clearly. "You're not going there alone. Beka and I will go with you. Rev, you and Trance hold our position here."

Rev and Trance nodded and returned to their tasks at the consoles, while the others quickly left the command to find the saboteurs. Dylan worried much more than he was ready to admit. He was worried about Andromeda and scared to death they might be too late. What would happen if these men really managed to erase Andromeda? He didn't want to think about it. He just returned to her, made up with her and if he would lose her again, this time forever… no, he couldn't possibly allow it to come so far. He ran as fast as he could and everyone else with exception of Tyr had their problems to keep up with him. Even Tyr was casting him slightly irritated looks, but Dylan's face was set in stone and revealed absolutely nothing. In spite of it, Tyr knew exactly what was going on in Dylan's mind. He was worried too.

While they were racing along Andromeda's corridors, a sudden shudder almost threw them off their feet. Beka grinned at Harper: "Well, as I see, we just entered the slipstream. I can only hope that your small fireworks worked. If not, we'll have the whole fleet on our heels in no time."

Harper grinned back and answered while trying to catch his breath: "No fears Beka … pheeeeew … it will work … pheeeew … perfectly. I'm sure ….. pheeeewe … we have at least …. pheeew … two hours."

Beka grinned and commented: "Harper, you really should work on your physical condition. You're breathing like an old asthmatic dinosaur."

"Sure, it's really … pheeeew … funny. I'm not a … pheew … marathon runner."

While on Andromeda the race for Andromeda's life took place, the escaped members of the crew saw how Andromeda disappeared in a giant fireball. They couldn't see the slipstream portal, opening at the same time behind the explosion and swallowing the ship. What they saw was an illusion, a small bomb, made by Harper in few hours, which covered their escape for short time at least. On the faces of women and men, who were the crew of the ship just minutes before there was pure sadness and affection. After all, they were all good people, good people, who's only mistake was that they were too faithful to the Commonwealth. No one of them had a special emotional bond to Andromeda as the original rag tag crew did. They didn't even want to have such a relationship with her, but still … they loved Andromeda in their own way, they knew what kind of the ship she was, they all respected her deeply, just like they respected their captain, Beka Valentine. Only few knew that also the former captain, Dylan Hunt came aboard. He was a living legend for every soldier of the Commonwealth and everyone dreamed to meet him someday. The man, who resurrected the Commonwealth! A true hero!

Dylan rounded the corner and saw that they made it on time. All five traitors were still standing in front of the hatch to Andromeda's mainframe. As they heard that someone came, they turned and immediately started to shoot at the attackers. Dylan just only evaded one shot and jumped across the corridor, while opening fire at the group before the hatch. They had no cover and represented an easy target. Because Dylan wanted them alive, they set their force lances to stun. With first shots, Dylan managed to down one of the traitors and at the same time Tyr managed to hit the second one. Harper and Beka who were a little behind, had to take cover behind the corner for a second and were not in the position to open fire. Meanwhile the rest of the traitor gang found cover. Fire exchange took on, without hits on any side. Dylan noticed that they were stalled and gave Beka, who was hiding in one of the side corridors to round the three and attack them from another side. She nodded and tugged Harper to join her. He cast her a surprised look, but instantly understood what she wanted from him and they both took off.

Dylan and Tyr kept on firing constantly, trying to prevent the terrorists from backing off. They had to stay put on the places they were now. Shots were exchanged in random pattern, but they hit just the walls and crates, which served as the cover for the shooters.

After about two minutes of fruitless shooting, Andromeda's hologram appeared, but a very small one, perhaps ten centimeters high at Dylan's side behind the crate and said: "Beka and Harper will be attacking any second now. Should I use my internal defenses too?"

Dylan fired another shot and answered: "Tell them to attack immediately. You should activate your weapons too, but set them on stun, clear?"

Andromeda confirmed with a nod: "Ay ay!" and disappeared. At the same time another small hologram formed at Beka and Harper and told them what Dylan ordered. Beka nodded: "Harper, we're going in. NOW!" She jumped out of her cover and fired wildly at the terrorists, showing them their backs. The surprise was perfect. One of them was hit immediately and the rest two had no chance to evade. They turned and left their cover. In the same moment Andromeda's defense weapons fired and one of them joined his companions in the dreamland. The last one was being shot at from all directions and after two seconds he went down. The shooting ended and the smoke began to dissipate slowly. Beka and Harper went to the five fallen men and were joined by Dylan and Tyr, coming from the opposite direction. As they looked at the men, Dylan grinned: "I told you we'd get them alive. Now we should put them in the solitary cells. Andromeda, send five bots here to bring them into their cells. No one may know where the others are. They may not find out that they have all just been stunned. Let everyone think they were the only one still alive."

Andromeda appeared now in full size and nodded: "The bots are on their way. And what are you going to do with them?"

Dylan looked at the stunned men on the floor and shook his head: "I'm not sure yet. We shall see. However, we have something much more important to do now; we have to go after Rommie immediately. We already lost too much time and I'm worried what happened with her."

The bots arrived and took the unconscious traitors to bring them into brig. Tyr volunteered to oversee the whole operation, while everyone else took the shortest way to the command. As they arrived there, Andromeda just exited the slipstream. Dylan turned to Rev, who was doing the piloting: "Where are we, Rev?"

Rev answered calmly: "Unfortunately, we were able to open just one portal before faking the explosion. And this route brought us away from our target. We are very far from Dalooan. I'm sorry Dylan, but it was the only possibility." He looked at Dylan sympathetically and saw how this news affected him. Dylan felt as if someone would just hit him hard in the gut. He wanted to save Rommie, but had to run for many light years in the opposite direction, just to save her second self. _Damn, I can only hope that Rommie's going to make it until we find her_ shot through his brain. He remembered Harper and turned to him in rising hope in his eyes: "Harper, how does it look with her locator? Can you find her?"

Harper turned to the console, tipped furiously on it and shook his head: "Sorry, Dylan, we're too far away. I can't find her signal."

„Increase the sensitivity of sensors, damn you, Harper! We must find her! Absolutely!" Dylan was almost yelling at the engineer.

„I already did everything I could. Really, we have to go back, that's the only possibility." Harper's voice made everyone clear that there really was no other alternative and at the same time it revealed his worries.

Dylan shook his head: "OK, then we're going back. Andromeda, compute the shortest way to Dalooan."

"I'm sorry Dylan, but there is no direct rout. We'll have to make four jumps and each time we'll be very close to Commonwealth bases," Answered Andromeda worriedly.

"Damn!" Cursed Dylan quietly. He felt as a big rock would be lying in his tummy. Everything was going exactly as it shouldn't. Every time they tried to go they were losing valuable time. This time it was also the fact that they would be coming in the close vicinity of Commonwealth bases which bothered him a lot. There was almost no chance to remain uncovered and should they be detected … well, he didn't make himself any illusions how the encounter would look alike. But there was no other alternative. He sighed and looked at Beka, seeing determination in her eyes, which made him breathe a little easier. "Beka, would you please take over the helm … we are in a hurry."

Beka nodded and relieved Rev of his function. Andromeda's face looked at Dylan expectantly from the screen and he exclaimed: "OK, let's go! Andromeda, open the portal." She nodded and just few seconds later Andromeda vanished in the portal, which disappeared after her. They were finally on their way to find Rommie. But they had no idea what awaited them on this way.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Two more jumps and we're there." Beka's voice sounded satisfied. They just exited slipstream after their third jump. Dylan stood at her side, worries written all over his face and yet he smiled a little pained at her.

"I can only hope that we're on time." His remark was meant more for himself than for Beka. She heard it nevertheless and answered almost cheerfully: "We're going to make it Dylan, don't worry. We will find her in time. I simply can't allow that everything we've done would be in vain. I mean, I went against the Commonwealth, just to find Rommie. Oh well, not only to find her …"

"Multiple slipstream events around us." Andromeda's voice cut her off.

Beka looked surprised: "What the hell is happening Andromeda? Whose ships are you detecting?"

Andromeda closed her eyes for a second but as she opened them again, concern could be seen in her features: "Dylan, it's the Commonwealth!"

Dylan looked not less surprised and asked hastily: "How many ships?"

Andromeda remained silent for a second and answered with slightly wavering voice: "I register 35 ships. Dylan, we've walked right into the trap. I cannot take it up with so many ships in their positions." Dylan believed to even hear a slight note of fear in her voice and she looked at him as if she'd expect a salvation from him.

Beka cursed: "Damn, how could they find us so quickly? They must have tracked us from the very beginning. Damn and damn again!"

Dylan looked thoughtful and after few seconds he mouthed: "We'll wait for them to make the first move. I don't think they'll simply destroy us. They'll probably first try to convince us to surrender before they'd open fire at us. We should think of something until then."

Beka looked at Andromeda questioningly and she nodded: "I think Dylan's right. That's standard procedure of Commonwealth and I don't believe they would breach the protocol."

Beka tilted her head unconvinced and murmured: "If you say so. But I'd prefer to disappear into slipstream."

"Should we try to reach a portal, they'd shoot us down like a crippled bird before we'd even get a chance to run." Dylan tried to explain that they really had no other possibility but to wait.

As if the Commonwealth ships would hear them, Andromeda interjected: "Beka, incoming communication for the Captain from the commander of the fleet. Should I patch it through?"

Beka nodded and grinned: "Andromeda, as far as my memory serves me, I gave the command over to Dylan. So, why would you patch the communication through to me?"

Andromeda looked at her and explained: "Because Commonwealth hasn't been informed of it and because such change in command wouldn't be accepted by them. Captain can transfer the command to someone else only in case of incapacitation. But even in such cases the command cannot be transferred to a non-military person and since Dylan resigned his commission, you are officially still my Captain."

Dylan listened to her explanation with slight smile on his lips: "Andromeda, everything you've said is correct. However, we do have a kind of an emergency here and in such cases the Captain can transfer the command to anyone. I'll talk to them. Please, open the connection."

Andromeda nodded and her face vanished from the screen to be replaced by a woman's face. She had short blonde hair, her watery pale blue eyes looked icily and her lips were nothing but a thin line. It was more than obvious that the woman was military through and through. However, as she saw Dylan, she looked slightly surprised: "Captain Hunt. You're probably the last person I expected to see. What are you doing on the Andromeda?"

Dylan smiled ironically and answered: "Well, for the time being I'm Captain of Andromeda Ascendant again. Captain Beka Valentine transferred her command over to me. Do you have any objections?"

"Of course I have them!" Nodded the woman. "Captain Hunt, you're a wanted criminal. You and former avatar of Andromeda Ascendant have been charged with murder of Commonwealth Board member, Molly Noguchi-Hunt. We have our orders to arrest you and send you to Tarn Vedra. Are you going to surrender yourself peacefully or will we have to use forced measures to arrest you?"

Dylan didn't look exactly surprised and continued to smile cynically at the woman: "Hmm, I simply cannot imagine to turn myself over for something I never did. And concerning Rommie, I mean Andromeda's former avatar, we unfortunately don't know where she is at the moment. We're just about to go after her and we would very much appreciate if you would stand down and let us pass."

The woman looked at Dylan perplexed and didn't know what she should think of his behavior. As a soldier, she hasn't been prepared for such a situation and she was slightly insecure. But she regained her composure quickly and answered in ice cold voice: "Mr. Hunt, I don't think you're in a position to have any requests towards us. Besides … we have been ordered to transport Andromeda Ascendant into Tarn Vedra shipyard immediately. Captain Valentine has been ordered to do it already. I don't think she'll even consider rejecting the order, right, Captain Valentine." The woman turned to Beka, who was standing beside Dylan.

"But I do, my dear! Or better, I don't consider such a possibility, I already realized it." Beka's voice dripped of venom. "And who are you, to decide what is going to happen to Andromeda? I don't think you even know what you're talking about. This is not about the ship, this is about a person, about someone I value very highly and who saved my ass more than once. I'll be damned if I'll allow anyone harm this person."

It was obviously too much for the brave little soldier woman. She looked completely perplexed from Beka to Dylan and said slowly: "So you both reject to implement received orders? If that's the case, I must unfortunately confirm that we're authorized to use deadly force. I give you additional five minutes to change your mind. Should you fail to inform me within five minutes time that you are ready to surrender, we'll open fire. We are authorized to use every weapon we have in case of emergency. And this would be emergency." Her face vanished from the screen.

Beka and Dylan looked at each other wordlessly. Suddenly Andromeda's hologram formed and looked at the both questioningly. After a short silence Dylan sighed: "Well, as it seems, we'll have to take the stoniest way. Andromeda, sound the ship wide alert. Everyone should report here immediately. We're going to fight. Should we go down, we'll at least do it together." He smiled pained at her. She smiled back and remembered the day he once before used that phrase, as she over Rommie, wanted to give herself over to the Castalians. She was grateful that he stood for her then. And now it looked like his words were a prophecy, it seemed that they would really go down together in a fight. "Understood." As she answered, she already informed everyone and gave a ship wide alert. The illumination changed to blue and sirens began to howl.

"Could you please switch off the sirens? We really don't need them!" Beka covered her ears with her hands. Andromeda looked at Dylan questioningly and as he nodded with a smile, the sound of sirens stopped.

Beka took her hands off her ears: "Thank you, Andromeda."

"You're welcome." Grinned hologram at her.

It took them less than two minutes to gather on the command and after Dylan gave them short explanation of the situation, everyone took their designed place and waited for Dylan's orders. He wanted to wait and strike in the moment as the women would contact him again. Everyone understood that they would be starting a hopeless fight in few minutes, a battle, which they couldn't win. But on every face the determination was clearly shown. They wouldn't give up, at any cost.

Suddenly the screen lit up again and woman's face appeared. She looked at Dylan and asked dryly: "Have you decided yet?"

Dylan nodded: "Yes, we have. Tyr, fire at will! Andromeda, cut the connection!" As the face vanished from the screen, Dylan saw that his commands caused the woman a deep shock. She obviously didn't even consider the possibility to be attacked by Andromeda.

It was clear, that the Commonwealth fleet was unprepared for such scenario. With first volleys Tyr managed to annihilate ten ships, before they realized what was going on. But after initial shock, the rest of the ships managed to reformate and began to fire at Andromeda. Dylan took a quick look at positions of the ships and yelled: "Evade by diving Beka!"

Beka pushed the steering hard forward and Andromeda's bow dived immediately. They managed to evade the first volleys, but Dylan gained no false hopes. There were still 25 ships out there and even Andromeda would need extraordinary portion of luck to beat them. Beka threw the ship to the right and cursed while trying to escape five ships, positioning themselves for a deadly salvo. One of the ships almost crushed into Andromeda, but its luck ran out as Tyr made short process with it and it vanished in a giant fireball, shaking the Andromeda thoroughly. However, the next missiles hit Andromeda hard and shook the ship violently. The ships, following on their tail managed to fire a substantial amount of missiles, many of them hitting the Andromeda.

Dylan looked at Andromeda questioningly and she answered: "Multiple hits on various decks, but no serious damages."

"Nice!" Smiled Dylan and turned to Tyr: "Tyr, try to get us free from this pack. Trance, you and Harper take care of the ships in front.!

"And who'll take care of these?" Asked Beka agitated as suddenly five ships appeared on their right side.

"Damn! We're surrounded." Dylan cursed. „Beka, wait for my sign. When I say ‚now', pull the ship up with everything you've got. It doesn't matter if we collect any damage. As hard as possible. Understood?"

Beka nodded and felt how her hands slowly became wet. She grabbed the steering and waited for Dylan's command. He looked at the ships, coming in from the right side. He cast a short glance to the left, where another four ships gained ground towards them. He waited … suddenly the ships on the right side fired … he cast a quick glance to the left … the ships on the left side fired too.

Beka became nervous: "Dylan … we have to run!" Dylan bobbed his head from one side to another in swift motions: "No, wait … not yet … not yet …" Everyone gazed spellbound on the screen. Torpedoes from the right side approached quickly. Another few seconds … "NOW!" Yelled Dylan and Beka pulled at the steering like a madman. The ship jumped upwards and everyone had to clutch at a railing or console convulsive not to be thrown to the floor. The torpedoes hissed under them and after few seconds giant fireworks on both sides signaled the erasure of more Commonwealth ships, which have been destroyed by a friendly fire.

"Yes! I like it! Worms!" Harper cried in elation and pumped his fist in the air. „Another few ships gone!"

"Nine, to be exact." Informed Andromeda. „Attention! Rockets approaching. We won't be able to evade th …" Even before she could finish her warning, the rockets impacted against Andromeda's silver hull. This time they were better aimed. Andromeda appeared on the screen again, but the picture was heavily disturbed: „Dylan, our bow and backboard batteries are offline. My core is heavily damaged, I have no control over the ship."

Dylan looked at Tyr: "Tyr, fire at anything that moves. It looks like we're going down. We should take as many as we can with us!" Tyr needed no second word and in next second two more ships vanished from the screen. But Andromeda had been hit hard and new and new rockets and torpedos impacted against her hull, causing more and more damage. Andromeda's hologram flickered massively and her voice was broken: "Dylan, my hull is breached on 34 places. We are losing atmosphere and I don't know how long I'll be able to sustain life support." She looked at him with sad eyes: "I'm sorry Dylan, I have to shut myself down. I've been hit too hard. All systems going offline." The hologram vanished and system began to shut down one after another. Rev screamed: "No propulsion more! Slipstream offline!" The next system to shut down were communications, followed by weapons and finally life sustaining system and lighting. In a split second the command was completely dark, only few sparks, emanating from torn cables, but they vanished too as the power was cut off. Only the violent shaking of the ship, being hit by more and more projectiles. Everyone fell silent and after a second, harper said with a bitter voice: "This was it then. I'm glad that I can be here now."

Suddenly, a much stronger explosion than anyone before shook the ship so that it seemed it would fall apart and everyone was thrown around. Dylan's last thought flew to Rommie. He asked himself if she would be able to survive alone. He felt the darkness creeping upon him and he whispered into nothing: "Rommie, I wish I had the chance to tell you how much I love you. But you'll never know it. Farewell my Rommie." And his consciousness flew away.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20

_So, the next chapter ... about Rommie. I apologize for any and all mistakes, typos and similar. I was trying to finish this chapter as fast as possible, so ... be patient with me._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Rommie felt, how her system slowly came back online. She wanted to open her eyes, but decided to first scan her surroundings without being noticed. Memories of her last awakening as Aidan's face was first thing she saw were still fresh and she wanted to be sure what was going on around her before they would see that she's awake. She activated her sensors and registered only one person in the room. She was lying on a bed, firmly tied to it, so that she couldn't move. Thousands of thoughts shot through her mind and somehow frightened she checked her programming. The memories of the last time she woke up and didn't know who she was were still lingering in her mind. Relieved she realized that there were no new programming structures; she was still herself. She slowly opened her eyes and, exactly as she expected, she saw Aidan, standing by her side and looking at her.

"it was about time for you to wake up!" His voice was anything else but friendly and he looked at her with angry eyes.

She didn't answer and just glared at him with hate clearly written in her eyes. If she ever hated someone then it was this man, standing here in front of her, who almost made her kill the love of her life.

"Aren't you happy to see me again?" Aidan smirked at her. "And I have been so looking forward to meeting you again. But … you should explain something to me: why didn't you kill Dylan Hunt? I can't understand it!" He began to pace around and after few rounds he stopped again and looked at her. "You've been programmed to do it! And as far as I know, the AIs must always follow their programming."

She didn't answer him and only turned her eyes towards ceiling. She thought if Dylan made it out of the house alive. Or did the others capture him? And what happened to Tyr and Harper? Did they get them or did they manage to escape?

Aidan grabbed her head and turned her towards him. She didn't resist, she just closed her eyes to avoid looking at his hideous face. "Look at me while I'm talking to you!" Aidan's voice was raised and he shook her violently.

She opened her eyes, but remained silent. Why should she talk to him at all? She knew he wouldn't let her go and it actually didn't matter anymore what would happen to her. She suddenly felt ashamed. Ashamed that she almost did something nasty. She thought that she deserved this punishment. Whatever Aidan intended to do to her, she deserved it.

Aidan looked at her for a second and said: "You know, you're really a special AI, I've never seen an android being so stubborn as you are."

"Maybe it's because I had such a good Captain and friends, who saw me as a person," answered Rommie and her voice dripped with hate, while she looked at him defiantly.

Aidan's eyes revealed his surprise and he said with slightly insecure voice: "Look what we have here! You remember! But … that's impossible! We erased all your memories! That's absolutely impossible!"

"Obviously you have incompetent people, who weren't able to fulfill your requirements;" answered Rommie venomously. "I know exactly who I am, who I was and what I have done."

Aidan let go of her and stepped few haste steps backwards. Rommie could swear that she saw fear in his eyes and she grinned satisfied. She obviously shocked him deeply. "Are you perhaps afraid of me? I'm tied to the bed and cannot harm you. Or?"

Aidan managed to get his expression under control again, but maintained secure distance to her. He was obviously brooding over the situation. He was expecting that this discussion would look different than it did. After a long pause he managed, somehow lost in his thoughts: "It looks I'll have to use heavier weapons. But we still need you, so we're going to erase you completely and program you anew. And this time there will be no mistakes."

Rommie looked at him and grinned: "You are free to try. But … if you'll also manage it … I have my doubts about it."

"What do you mean? You have no chance to resist us. You can enjoy your last hours as Andromeda. In about two hours you will be only a history, forgotten by everyone. You're going to be the most faithful soldier, doing exactly what I'll tell you to do. However, he didn't look quite as confident as he talked. He looked at her thoughtfully and said after few moments: "Did you really think you could escape us? How stupid!"

Rommie looked at him and tried to find a way to trick him into telling her what happened to her friends: "Even if you succeed. It doesn't matter anymore. Dylan is still alive and it's only a matter of time before he finds and punishes you. Don't even hope that he's not looking for you."

Aidan looked at her and answered: "Could be. Unfortunately he escaped and even killed Molly. That's why we'll find and kill him. He killed my Molly!"

Rommie's eyes lit up in sudden realization. So, Molly was a part of it! Hadn't she hated the woman before, she'd definitely start hating her now. It was Molly, who used her Dylan so dirty. What a bitch! She grinned at Aidan: "Hmm, I beg to differ. As far as I know your men killed Molly. You really have good men, definitely. They were even capable of hitting the house. Not Dylan, YOU killed her!"

Aidan's eyes gazed at her furiously and he stepped towards her with clenched fists: "What bullshit are you talking?"

"No nonsense. I saw with my own eyes how Molly laid dead under debris of the house. Are you really thinking Dylan would bomb the house? Pathetic!"

Aidan sucked air sharply and for a second she thought he would hit her: "Come on, hit me if it will make it easier for you! It's so heroic to hit a tied woman. But it won't change the truth. It will still remain the fact, that your men killed Molly."

Aidan somehow managed to get himself under control again and looked at her angrily: "There's no point in discussing anything with you. But I tell you something: you may love this Dylan, but it won't help you a bit. You'll be reprogrammed and you'll kill him. Now it will be even easier for he'll believe you'd be his old Rommie again. Enjoy your last hours. Soon you won't know that you've existed before at all."

He turned around and left the room. Rommie remained still and thought. She knew that she was shielded against reprogramming and she actually didn't worry about Aidan's threats. But she should find a way to use it to her advantage. She knew they would be very careful with her and she should have a really good plan to avenge herself and Dylan. She knew exactly that her chances to survive were slim to none, but she was deadly determined to try everything. It was the only way to protect Dylan and the others. It was the only way to correct her mistakes. She felt how tears began to well in her eyes again. It didn't matter what would happen to her. She had to save Dylan, she had to make sure these people wouldn't attack him. Even if it meant her death.

Minutes ticked off and she slowly lost the feeling of time. She didn't want to consider her internal clock, she just waited for anything to happen. She already had a plan and the only thing she could do now was to wait. Soon the door opened and four men entered the room. She turned her head to see who entered and was satisfied that Aidan wasn't with them. He was obviously afraid to come to her again. She felt how the four men began to connect different cables to her body and she knew it was just a matter of minutes until the reprogramming would begin. She carefully activated her shielding files so that the men wouldn't notice it and in her thoughts she again thanked to a small genius, who gave her the possibility to resist reprogramming.

"So, my beauty," a man's voice said," it's time for you to say farewell." Screeching laughter accompanied these words. She didn't answer; she simply concentrated on what would come upon her. Suddenly she felt a river of data, flooding over her mind. Had she not been shielded would she already be out. But so, she only faked the success of the reprogramming. She closed her eyes and acted to be a switched-off AI. Her shields worked perfectly, she had no problems to redirect, pack and erase the oncoming data. For a second she considered the possibility to keep the data. Maybe there was some important information about the organization. But she realized it would be too risky. Who knows, maybe the data could penetrate her defense later on and turn her into mindless machine. So she deleted every single bit of data. She only generated reports that the data had been successfully installed. So the men around her couldn't notice that the reprogramming failed completely. They just looked at the reports on the monitors and grinned satisfied. But she grinned in her mind. She made it! She was still herself!

Suddenly the data stream stopped and she heard one of the men: "Reprogramming successfully completed. Unplug her!"

"Unsuccessful would be better!" thought Rommie but remained motionless. She waited for the men to unplug all cables and to untie her.

"Wake her up!" Another voice said and she felt a scanner, running over her face. She opened her eyes as if she'd just came back online and looked at the men confused. Her ties were gone and it was time to act. She quickly scanned her surroundings to determine the exact positions of the men. They were all positioned on her left side and it shouldn't be too difficult to get them all in one go. Her body tensed and in the next second she jumped up like a spring. She landed in front of the men, who only gaped at her deeply in shock. It was the last thing they could do; they wouldn't have a chance to do anything else before they'd die. She packed two men at their throats and squeezed tightly. Before they fell to the floor, the other two were already experiencing the same and in less than two seconds, all four men were lying on the floor with crushed windpipes and broken necks.

She sneaked carefully to the door and listened. She didn't hear anyone outside. Looking around she thought that it wouldn't be bad to have some kind of weapon, so she checked the dead men and was quite disappointed that only one had a gun. "How careless!" She grinned and took the gun: "You won't need it anymore, I guarantee you that."

She carefully exited the room and tried to determine where she should go. The aisle was quite long and she couldn't see anyone in it. According to her scans, the exit should be somewhere beyond the end of this aisle. Suddenly she heard voices, coming out of the room, she just passed. She stopped and listened carefully. After a second she grinned and turned towards the door. She could determine, that Aidan and two more men were in the room. "Time to pay for everything you did to Dylan and me. And my revenge will be extremely painful!" She stepped silently to the door and checked the positions of the men in there. She grinned again after she realized that they were all in the middle of the room, close together. She straightened and kicked the door so that it literally exploded into the room. She saw three completely flabbergasted men and in the middle her torturer – Aidan. She didn't lose any time and shot at the other two men, who went down, without really understanding what happened to them.

Aidan looked at her with eyes, big as saucers and whispered: "But … but … that's impossible! You've been reprogrammed!"

"Wrong information!" grinned Rommie satisfied. "Your friends failed again. They really should work better. Oh, dear … they won't be able to improve their performance any more. At least not in this life. And you … well, you just arrived at the end station. There are no more ships for you out of here. Did you really believe you could trick me so easily? Stupid! You placed your bet on the wrong horse." She circled around him like a predator cat, targeting her prey. Her steps were feather light, noiseless and her eyes revealed her full concentration. He was turning around to follow her movements.

"You'll never make it out alive." His voice trembled slightly.

"Better dead than your slave. And I mean it. I don't care if I die here and now. The up side is that you'll die too and your organization will die with you."

"The organization won't go down just because I'm dead," answered Aidan and tried to stealthily grab his gun. "There will be someone else who'll take my place. You won't achieve anything by killing me."

"Wrong!" Contradicted Rommie, who noticed his try to bring his hand to the gun and tensed to react on time. "I won't kill just you. I'll kill everyone in here. My friend will find and kill all your members. You can be assured that Dylan won't rest until your organization is completely destroyed."

Aidan thought this would be correct moment to shoot at Rommie and grabbed his gun. But he misjudged her swiftness. Before he could grab the gun, she grabbed his wrist and broke it with a quick move. Aidan cried in pain and sank to his knees: "Damn, you broke my wrist!"

"Oh, there'll be some more broken bones when I'm done with you," Grinned Rommie diabolically. But in the next second her grin vanished and she said: "Well, actually … I'll be very merciful and won't torture you. I'll kill you quick and clean instead." She raised her gun: "Do you have any famous last words?"

Aidan looked at her in recognition that he was looking into the eyes of the Death. But he wouldn't beg for mercy, so he just closed his eyes and waited.

Rommie looked at him over her weapon and asked herself suddenly if she was doing the right thing. She always said that she was no assassin, but now … she was acting like one. Is it really necessary to kill? She hesitated and tried to come to a decision.

Aidan noticed her hesitation and he suddenly gained hope again. Perhaps he could still trick her? Suddenly he heard someone coming into the room. It was one of the wardens, who just came around the corner. Rommie noticed him too and turned and shot at him, before he could fire at her. And this moment was enough for Aidan to grab his gun and fire at her. Before Rommie could turn back, she felt a hit in her left arm, which suddenly didn't obey her commands anymore. Overwhelming pain almost brought her down, but she managed to shoot at Aidan. Hi fell like a log, being hit directly in the heart. Rommie watched at his body and thought how a destiny helped her not to become a cold blooded murderer. But a new wave of pain reminded her that she was hit too and she looked at her arm carefully. It wasn't exactly heavily damaged, but it would impair her combat capabilities significantly. "Damn! Did it have to happen exactly now? There's so much to do!"

She tried to move the arm and had to realize it was unusable. She sighed and shook her head. Then she turned towards the door. She had still so much to do.

TBC


	22. Chapter 21

_A side note to this chapter: the story was written during Season 3, before the Trance's true nature was revealed. So, what happens in this chapter is not according to Engels' Andromeda (which I hate, BTW)._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

„Dylan!" The voice was insistent and worried. He asked himself why would anyone want to call him. Is he already dead?

„DYLAN! Wake up!" The voice was becoming louder and was demanding from him to open his eyes.

His consciousness returned slowly and he fought to open his eyes. But everything he could see was a bright light. Every single bone in his body hurt and he groaned aloud as he tried to move his arm.

"He's coming to! Dylan, come on, wake up finally!" This voice! He knows it! This is the voice of Beka Valentine, Captain Beka Valentine! He blinked slowly and the white light slowly began to fade away. After it did, he saw a worried face hovering over him. Really! It was Beka! His vision slowly returned to normal and he tried to get up. Man, it HURT! He felt a helping hand and he looked to see who was helping him, just to see Tyr Anasazi, gazing at him worriedly. He finally managed to get up into sitting position and he leaned against the wall. He grabbed his head with both hands to prevent it from bursting. "Damn! What happened?"

"You hit the wall and fell unconscious. We already thought we've lost you!" Explained Beka while smiling at him.

His memories suddenly returned and he looked into her eyes confused: "Andromeda! Commonwealth ships! They shot at us! But … why are we still alive?"

Beka grinned and answered: "Someone came to our help!"

"What? Who? How?" Dylan was completely flabbergasted and tried to stand up. After few seconds he managed to stand on his own feet. "Andromeda was hit so hard that there was no hope left!"

Beka nodded: "Yes and no. Come with me, there's something you must see."

He looked at her questioningly, but she didn't answer. She just lead him to the screen. "How? All systems were down. How can this screen work?" One question after another and he got no answers to any of them.

"You can thank me for that! Genius at work!" Harper grinned at him: "I managed to start up few systems while you were visiting the dreamland."

"But … Commonwealth ships! Where are they?"

"Away. I mean, they don't exist anymore. Shot down. Destroyed. Turned to dust!" Harper grinned wider and wider: „Look at this!"

Dylan finally turned his eyes to the screen and what he saw out there caused his breath to catch in his throat. He saw no Commonwealth ships, but … something! A giant ship, perhaps three times bigger than Andromeda, floating peacefully beside Andromeda. His jaw almost hit the ground and he just stood there, not being able to articulate a word.

"We have no idea who this is," explained Beka. "They just appeared out of thin air and destroyed all Commonwealth ships. Since then we are trying to establish a connection but they don't respond. I've never seen anything like it in my whole life. It's so gigantic!"

Dylan rubbed his eyes and took a good look at the monster ship. He hadn't seen anything like it either. He finally brought his speech back online and asked: "They don't answer? Why did they help us then? It makes no sense!"

Suddenly the ship moved and in the moment it disappeared into the blackness of the universe. No slipstream portal, no nothing ... it simply vanished.

They all still stared at the screen and tried to get over the shock. Only Trance grinned slightly in satisfaction. Just in that moment, Harper looked at her and noticed her smirk. He quickly thought everything over and concluded that she must have known whom this mysterious ship belonged to. She had to know it!

After few seconds the shock ebbed away and they looked at each other in confusion. Dylan was the first to talk: "Well, whoever this was, they saved our lives. I'd really like to know who they were, but it looks like we're not going to find it out. So I suggest we repair Andromeda and leave this riddle for later."

"No one objected and they all went after their duties to get Andromeda back in form. After few minutes Harper managed to get Andromeda's AI back online and the hologram appeared again. Dylan looked at her relieved and smiled: "Andromeda, you have no idea how glad I am to see you again!"

Andromeda smiled slightly confused: "The pleasure is all mine, Dylan. What happened?"

Dylan explained to her in short words what happened since she went off line, but it didn't help much. She looked at him in confusion and after many seconds she finally managed to review all data, flooding into her from all of her sensors. "Dylan, I'm heavily damaged. It will take at least 24 hours before I'm repaired."

Dylan sighed worriedly: "Exactly the wrong timing! We're losing important time again. Damn, if we're too late to find Rommie because of this, then … well, the Commonwealth is going to pay dearly for their intervention. I promise!"

No one objected him. They all knew that their task is going to be even more difficult now with all the time lost during the battle and oncoming repairs. But they all shared his anger towards Commonwealth. He turned to Harper and said in pleading voice: "Harper, please, do your best. We have to go after Rommie as fast as possible!"

Harper nodded and answered seriously: "Dylan, you don't have to ask me that question at all. You know what Rommie means to me and I'll do everything possible to get Andromeda in her best form as quickly as it's theoretically possible." He looked around and his eyes met Trance's: "Trance, would you please help me? I could really use your help."

Trance just nodded and they both left the command.

After they found themselves in an empty corridor, Harper grabbed Trance's arm and stopped her: "Trance, you know who was that, right?" It was more a fact than a question.

She tried to avoid his look but he turned her towards himself so that she could only look into his face: "Trance, now is not the time for playing hide and seek. I have to know it!"

She sighed and finally looked into his eyes: "Yes, Harper, I know it. They were my people. And I called them to help us. And no, I'm not saying anything more. That's all you need to know."

Harper looked at her, slightly lost in his thoughts, and suddenly felt warmth, flowing through him. Trance stood so close to him that he could feel her warm body and he suddenly couldn't deny his feelings any more. He knew that he loved her. He realized what a mistake it was to end their relationship. He sighed softly: "Trance, I'm not trying to question you. I don't want to know why and how. I would just like to thank you for what you did. I don't know why you did it, but I'm not really interested why."

Trance looked at him with big eyes and felt how the barrier, which was separating them for such a long time, began to melt away. His eyes were looking at here again like they used to do in the times when they were happy together. She didn't want to back down now. Not anymore! This was the moment, which would decide their future. Either they would find each other again or they would float apart forever. She looked deeply into his eyes and whispered: "Harper, I … I …"

Harper stopped her by gently putting his fingers on her lips: "No, Trance, you don't have to say it. Just tell me one thing: can you forgive me? Can you forgive me for being such an idiot? For sending you away? Can you?"

Trance felt first tears gathering in her eyes and nodded: "Yes, I can Seamus! And yes, I want us back together again. I want to be happy with you. If you only want it too."

Harper looked at her lovingly and answered: "Trance, I'm not going to lie to you that I'm not confused. You're so different. Maybe I'm even slightly afraid of it. But I do love you. The time without you was pure hell for me. To see you every day, just to know I can't hold you, to know I may not kiss you. It hurt so! Believe me, I just want to be happy with you."

Trance smiled at him happily and felt his fingers gently wiping her tears away. "Seamus, I love you. I'd do anything to make you happy again."

Harper slowly bowed to her and gently put his lips on hers. Feelings, he almost forgot to have experienced before, filled him. Happiness. Love. Warmth.

After their lips finally separated, Trance whispered: "I'm so happy Seamus! But we must hurry. Rommie is in grave danger. She won't be able to save herself alone. I know it. I'm afraid we might be running late already!"

Harper's face became serious and he answered: "You're right. Can you imagine what it would mean for Dylan should we fail? I think he'd break down upon it. Let's hurry up!"

Trance nodded and added with sadness in her voice: "Seamus, I'm really worried. I have terrible fears that she might not make it."

Harper smiled weakly: "We're going to make it Trance! We have to!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. Trance just shook her head and said so quietly that he couldn't hear her: "I hope so! I really hope so!"

TBC


	23. Chapter 22

_Next chapter. No action, just Dylan, talking to Rev, trying to get clear with his feelings. _

* * *

**Chapter 22**

They were all busy doing repair works on Andromeda. But Dylan somehow couldn't concentrate on his work. His thoughts floated freely around and after few hours he realized that he didn't help the others at all. Beka noticed his distress too and said to him in a gentle voice: „Dylan, your mind is somewhere else as I see. Go and get some rest. We'll manage to finish the repairs without your help, believe me."

Dylan sighed and answered: "You're right. I simply cannot concentrate on my work. I don't know why."

Andromeda's hologram formed in front of him and looked at him worriedly: "Dylan, I suggest you retreat into your quarters and try to get some sleep. You really don't look good."

He smiled at her: "The old nagging Andromeda again. You worry for my wellbeing too much. But … how could I not understand you. This time I'll take your advice and go to my quarters for a while. But you have to inform me if something happens, understood?"

Beka nodded with a grin: "Don't worry Dylan. You'll find out on time. And now … go get lost from the command!"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your Captain!" Dylan's protest was accompanied by a smile.

"Hmm, if my memory serves me well, Andromeda said that the act of transferring command to you wasn't legal, according to Commonwealth protocol," answered Beka.

"Well, that's something I wouldn't expect from you!" Dylan grinned and left the command.

After arriving to his quarters, he lay on the bed. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. His thoughts revolved around one topic only: will they find Rommie on time? Will they find her before Aidan? How will she react to him? Will she be able to forgive him?

He sighed and closed his eyes, but it brought no relieve so he finally gave up on trying to sleep. Pictures of the past, as they were still fighting to rebuild the Commonwealth plagued him and the center of his thoughts was, what a wonder, Rommie. He asked himself how could he allow the things to escalate in negative way like they did. He suspected even before that he was the focus of Rommie's attention, but underestimated her emotions terribly.

In the aspect of the time, passed since then, he saw many happenings differently as when they occurred. For instance, as Rommie gave him a recommendation letter for Molly. As it happened, he didn't even realize that she was acting strangely. She was acting somehow … reluctant to accept Molly. It took him a long time, actually until now, to finally understand what she must have felt then. She was hurt that he preferred Molly; that she was the one in his bed; that she was the one to fill his thoughts. She tried to hide it, but failed. Everyone noticed it. Everyone but him.

Memories of her looks, of her huge eyes filled his mind and now he could understand them correctly. She begged him to accept her as a person, as a woman, but he always failed to understand her unspoken plea.

Rev Bem and Beka were working on the repairs in the command, while the rest of the crew was dispersed across the ship. Everyone worked as fast as they could, but still, Rev couldn't forget Dylan's pained face. He suddenly turned to Beka: "Beka, do you think I should talk to Dylan? I've seen his face before and I know that he's suffering. Maybe it would help him to talk to someone about his fears."

Beka nodded and answered quietly: "I'm worried about him too. You might be right. Perhaps he really needs someone to talk to."

Rev nodded: "Are you going to manage the work alone?"

"Definitely. We should take care also of the psyche of our Captain, not only of technical questions."

Rev nodded and started towards Dylan's quarters. He didn't know exactly what he should say to the Captain, but he was sure, he'd find the right words.

Dylan was still on his bed, plagued by the memories as he heard that someone was at his door. He didn't care who it was, he simply asked Andromeda to open the door. As Rev entered the room, he sat up and smiled: "What brings you here, Rev?"

Rev Bem crossed the room and sat on a chair in front of Dylan: "I thought you might want someone to listen to you. Dylan, I know that you're worrying immensely. We all are. But, believe me, sometimes it helps if you share your worries and your pain with someone. It doesn't make them go away, but reduces their impact on you."

Dylan nodded and answered: "You're right Rev, just like always. I'm really very worried. But it's not just that. It's even worse when I think about what I did wrong, what I could have done better."

Rev looked at him gently and answered after a short pause: "Dylan, you should finally give in to your emotions. I think that your relationship with Rommie is the main problem. One would have to be blind not to see how much she means to you. But I wonder: why now? How could it be that you realized it now, not sooner? It's not possible for your feelings to emerge just now. They must have been present years ago too."

Dylan shook his head and answered, slightly resigned: „As I see it now, these emotions have been present for a long time now and our relationship was also developing in this direction. I just wasn't able to realize it. You know Rev, I keep on thinking, how interesting creatures are we, humans. We realize what we had when we loose it. And I'm no exception to the rule. I always treated Rommie as something that was there and I never asked myself why. I never asked myself why she was there at all, why she looked me the way she did. She was simply a part of my life and yet I never really let her in. There was always a small door which I kept closed to prevent her from entering. And now, as she's gone and I must face the possibility I'll never see her again, now I understand what she always meant to me. Very much; much more than I was ever ready to admit. I was just too blind to see it."

"Sometimes it's difficult to evaluate correctly the persons who are the closest to us, exactly because they are so close. You see them, you feel them, live with them, but you don't really let them into your life. That's exactly what happened to you both. You've been together every day, more than with the rest of the crew and you began to look at her as a significant part of your existence, but not in a human way, more like an object, object which you used daily." Rev was trying to express his thoughts as softly as possible.

Dylan looked at his boots lost in thoughts and nodded: "Exactly. I never saw a woman in her. Maybe I didn't want to see her feminine side. I believe I handled instinctively, just because I was afraid. Afraid that our relationship could evolve too far. It went against my beliefs, against the protocol. It was probably my best defense to keep her at arm's length. Not knowing that I hurt not only me, but her too, by doing so. She showed me few times what she felt for me and it only strengthened my conviction, I shouldn't let her too close. I thought at the time to be doing the best possible thing, but now … I caused exactly the opposite effect as I hoped to, all the way to the bitter end, as she left us. Rev, when she left us it hurt me very much. But Molly took good care of the affair and convinced me not to think about it."

Rev looked at Dylan in silence and waited. For few minutes they both just sat in silence, lost in their thoughts. After a long pause, Dylan continued: "Do you know what tortures me the most? Not the question if we're going to find her. We simply have to. I'm scared because then the moment will come to look into her eyes and try to beg for her forgiveness. I'm scared to death that she won't be able to forgive me. After I finally realized what she means to me my only goal is that she forgives me."

Rev smiled slightly and answered: "Dylan, I'm sure she'll forgive you. Doesn't to love mean also to have the ability to forgive mistakes? She loves you very much, believe me. She loves you so much that she rather chose the exile than to be forced to watch you in the hands of another woman. After you've told her everything she'll forgive you. She's really a special person. I simply cannot see her as a machine."

Dylan nodded: "Me too. Now. When I remember how depressed she was after she had to kills some people on Machen Alpha ... To be honest – I wouldn't be so depressed as she's been. She acted so human that she completely surprised me. It was perhaps the first time I realized just how much human she was. And the result was that I pushed her even further away from me."

Rev looked thoughtfully and said quietly: "But, as I can see, you changed your mind. Dylan, may I ask you a strictly private question?"

Dylan looked at him questioningly and nodded.

"Dylan, are you in love with Rommie?"

It was really direct question and only few days ago Dylan would try to avoid giving a clear answer at any cost. But what happened in the last few days completely changed his attitude. He looked Rev in the eyes: "Yes, Rev, I love her I just don't know how to prove it to her."

Rev smiled relieved: "Just be yourself Dylan. See the woman in Rommie and let your feelings guide you. Everything will turn out for the best, you'll see. You only have to let her into your heart and forget that she isn't biologically human."

Dylan smiled: "Thank you Rev, I'll follow your advice."

In this moment, Andromeda's voice disturbed the both: "Dylan, the repairs are completed. I'm at 100% again."

Dylan looked at Rev with smiling eyes: "Than let's go. I want to hold her in my arms as soon as possible."

TBC


	24. Chapter 23

_Don't kill the author, please! This is not the end of the story; there are still three chapters left._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Rommie ran along the corridor. She knew that her action didn't remain unnoticed and she was extra careful. Her sensors worked at their peak capacity to detect any possible threat. According to her scans there were at least another 30 persons in the building. She cursed under her breath because her arm didn't serve her and even represented an obstacle in her mission. If she were human then would her hopes vanish up till now. But she was wildly set on fulfilling her mission no matter the consequences. The fact that she finally killed Aidan was the only positive thing in these moments.

As she rounded the corner she saw three men, running towards her. She shot at them and before they were able to fire a single shot, they were all lying dead on the floor. Three less. But there were still so many left! She took the gun from one of the dead men and hung her over her shoulder. You can never know when you could use a second weapon. She found the exit already, but she changed her plans and was not up to run away anymore, before everyone in the building was dead. No one may stay alive to endanger Dylan and the others!

She stopped and scanned her surroundings to see if there were anymore enemies in close proximity. She detected some more just around the corner, closing on very quickly. She waited for a moment and then pressed her back against the wall and waited to surprise them. She waited for the attackers to turn the corner and shot without hesitation. Exchange of fire took place, with consequences for both sides. She could kill another four men, but she was hit too. Luckily, nothing serious, but irritating.

She went on and entered a big room, which was obviously serving as a command and after entering, she jumped aside quickly as she noticed that she was being shot at. All shots missed her and she rolled over behind a big box on her left side, while firing constantly. After she was behind the box, she felt how it shook under heavy fire that it was taking from hidden enemies. After few moments she could hit one of them, but realized in frustration that she had really slim chances of getting the others from her hideout, so she decided to find another position. She could see that about six meters away another big box stood. She waited for a second and ran towards it. Unfortunately, the enemies started heavy fire just in this moment and she felt how she was hit again. But this time it looked dangerous, for her energy cell had been hit. She felt how the cell began to leak. "Damn, this is bad. Really bad!" She cursed, while still firing at the men and finally killing them all.

She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't obey her anymore. She felt how energy slowly, but unstoppably leaked her cell. So she remained behind the box and felt how tears began to flow down her cheeks. She failed again, her mission would remain unaccomplished. _Forgive me Dylan. I was unable to accomplish my mission. I hope you're going to make it. _She fell to the floor.

Suddenly she registered something unusual. There were voices. Voices, which she recognized. Yes, they were voices of her friends! She could clearly hear Dylan. „I must be hallucinating! But … I cannot hallucinate, I'm not human!" She listened again and this time she was definitely positive. It was Dylan's voice, screaming: "Find Rommie! Everything else is secondary!"

She tried to get up, but failed. She tried to yell and she actually managed: "Dylan! I'm here! HERE!" After few seconds she heard his voice again: „Rommie? Is it you? Rommie? Say something!" She tried to answer, but couldn't anymore. Only tears wetted her cheeks and she couldn't do anything else but wait. Suddenly a hand touched her and as she lifted her eyes to see who it was, she gazed in Dylan's face. Dylan! After so long time she looked into his worried eyes again. "Dylan!" She whispered. Only one word, everything else was lost in her sobbing.

Dylan kneeled beside her, threw his weapon away and took her face in his hands: "Rommie, my love! Are you hurt?" Then he saw her wounds and his face turned into stone mask of horror. He saw the extension of her damage and was unable to say anything. He sat beside her and felt like a tornado would be sweeping through his mind. Then he pulled her face to him: "Rommie, stay with me! You can't leave me now. Harper's going to help you!"

She shook her head and whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her: "No, Dylan, it's too late. I'm too heavily damaged. I know it. I'm dying."

She could see tears in Dylan's eyes. Could it be …? She trembled slightly and grabbed his hand: "Dylan, please, stay with me. I have a little more time …"

Dylan's cheeks were now as wet as hers and he gently, lovingly, squeezed her hand. "No, Rommie, you'll live. You're not allowed to die on me now!"

Rommie smiled shakily: "Dylan, do you remember that you once told me that love never dies? Does this apply to AIs too?"

Dylan hugged her gently and kissed her forehead: „It doesn't matter if you're organic or artificially created. Love never dies. And I love you. That's why you must live. I couldn't live without you. Don't leave me … please, Rommie!"

Rommie smiled happily: „You love me? But I thought …"

Dylan stopped her with a gentle kiss on her lips: "You were wrong! I was an idiot as I let you go. You're the one whom I want by my side:"

"But … Molly?"

"She's history. I've been blended and couldn't think clearly. I loved you all that years … I just couldn't admit it to myself. And now ..." he sobbed, "now as I finally found you, now …" He couldn't speak further and looked aside. Then he felt Rommie's hand, which gently cupped his cheek and turned his head to look into her eyes.

"Dylan, I love you so much! I tried to protect you, but I failed."

Dylan shook his head resolutely and said quietly: "No, Rommie, you didn't fail. You did more than anyone could expect you to. You …" Again his words dissolved into nothingness as he tried to hold back his tears. He had only just found her and he has to say good bye again … but this time forever.

Rommie looked at him with dying eyes: "Dylan, will you remember me?"

Dylan's eyes were completely veiled by his tears, which he couldn't and didn't want to hold back anymore. But he saw the light in Rommie's eyes slowly dying and said with shaking voice: "Rommie, I'll never forget you. You've always been someone special. Since the first time I ever laid my eyes on you I knew that you were a very special person. And you are important. Not only to the others, to the Commonwealth. You're the most important person to me. You're more important to me than Sarah ever was."

Rommie smiled happily: "Thank you Dylan." She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand. He couldn't do anything more for her. He could only hold her hand and wait for the inevitable end. Her hand felt so small, so vulnerable, so gentle. Suddenly she opened her eyes again, trembled violently and her hand squeezed his strongly. In next moment her hand fell down and her eyes closed. Dylan knew that it was the end. She was dead. He gently laid her head in his lap and tenderly caressed her face while his tears fell on the face of his dead love.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

While Dylan stayed with Rommie, the others managed to kill all the rebels and met on the Maru again. Beka looked at Tyr confused: "Where's Dylan?"

Tyr's voice was unusually soft and sad as he answered: "I believe he stayed with Rommie. I'm afraid we were too late."

Beka's eyes widened in shock: "Are you trying to say …"

Tyr only nodded and in this moment Dylan entered the ship with Rommie's dead body in his arms. His eyes were dry and his face was blank, void of any emotion. Beka looked at him and froze. She had never seen Dylan in such state; she had never seen such sadness and fury on his face. Then her look fell on Rommie and she turned away abruptly. She didn't want the others to see her tears. Tyr noticed her distress and gently put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Beka. We couldn't do anything. She'd been hit before we arrived."

Beka nodded in tears and hugged Tyr fiercely, looking for consolation. She simply couldn't believe to have seen how Dylan brought Rommie's dead body.

It was Dylan, who broke the heavy silence: "We should go now. I want to bring her back to Andromeda as soon as possible. Maybe there's something Harper could do to help her." But his voice sounded so resigned as if he wouldn't believe his own words.

Nobody said anything and during the flight to Andromeda they all remained lost in their thoughts. Dylan didn't leave Rommie for a second, he held her like a child in his arms the whole time. His face was set in stone and revealed nothing; his eyes were staring empty into nothingness. As they docked on Andromeda, Harper was already waiting for them, together with Rev. As he saw Dylan, bringing Rommie's body, he almost choked on his own tears. He stared at Dylan with wounded eyes. Dylan looked at him with empty eyes and said quietly: "Harper, please, come with me. We should see if there's anything we can do for her." Harper just nodded and they went towards workshop, while Beka and Tyr, accompanied by Rev went to the command. Andromeda's hologram stood there like a statue and looked at Dylan and Rommie completely shocked. After everyone left, it remained for few seconds unmoving and just before it vanished, a single tear, sliding down the hologram's cheek, could be seen.

After Dylan brought Rommie into the workshop, he gently laid her on the bed and retreated few steps, to allow Harper space to work. Harper began to check upon her and after few minutes he turned to Dylan with desperate look on his face: "Dylan, there's nothing I can do for her. She'd been hit too directly into her power cell. I'm sorry, but we've really lost her." After he finished, tears were clearly seen in his eyes.

Dylan looked at him with dead eyes and didn't answer. He just nodded, went to Rommie and took her face in his hands again. Slowly, gently, he laid his lips on hers. After a long moment, he lifted his face with tears in his eyes, turned around and left the workshop without saying a single word. Harper remained there and looked at Rommie's body helplessly.

As Dylan was on his way towards the command, walking like in trance, he suddenly heard Andromeda's voice, filling the empty corridors: "Multiple slipstream events. Commonwealth ships!"

He began to run and as he came to the command, he saw how everyone looked at the screen with open mouth. There were more than 50 ships, surrounding them and cutting them from any possibility to run. Upon seeing the fleet, he thought to himself that this was definitely the end.

"Andromeda, prepare for attack. We will not fire first, but if we are to die, then we'll take as many of them as we can with us." His voice was calm, emotionless and lifeless.

Suddenly Andromeda reported: "Incoming call. They want to talk to you."

"On the screen."

On the screen appeared a face of Captain Drew, Dylan's old friend. "Dylan, we're not here to fight. We've just uncovered a conspiracy in Commonwealth Board and we know that you have been framed. We hope that we can all forget what happened."

Dylan looked at him angrily and answered with fury in his voice: "I'm sorry Drew, but that is not possible. Because of your incompetence the most important person in my life just died. Many people had to die because you couldn't face the truth, because you were blind for it. I can't allow that such thing goes unpunished. All my life has been dedicated to Commonwealth, I practically lived for it. I've always been sure that Commonwealth stood for something good, but now …"

Drew looked at him surprised and answered after a short pause: "Dylan, I hope you're not speaking of starting a war against Commonwealth? You have no chance against us. Please, reconsider it again. There's no need for any more victims."

But Dylan wouldn't allow him to change his mind: "I don't care if we have a chance or not. My ship's avatar just died, because Commonwealth attacked and almost destroyed us. If it hadn't happened, we could have saved her. But so … no, sorry. There's nothing for me to live for."

But Drew wouldn't give up: "Dylan, please! We can make you a new avatar, one of the last generation!"

"I don't want a new avatar. Should I want one, I wouldn't need your help. I'd just have to ask Mr. Harper."

"Dylan, please, allow me to fire at these jerks!" Harper arrived to the command in the meantime.

Dylan showed him that he should wait and spoke: "Drew, you have one minute time to retreat, after that we'll open fire. You'll lose many good men and that's something I really don't want to do." He turned to Beka, who left her place and stood beside him. As she saw his questioning look, she nodded: "Let them pay for what happened to Rommie. It's their fault. I'm in!"

Trance came to them too and looked at Dylan with sad eyes: "I'm with you Dylan. Always."

Dylan loked at Harper, who only nodded and shot: "Always, Dylan!"

As Dylan turned to Tyr and threw him a questioning look, the Nietschean asked: "So, if I understand you correctly, you are prepared to start a war against 20000 ships? Am I right?"

Dylan nodded and Tyr asked further: "And that only because of one dead avatar?" Dylan nodded again.

Tyr grinned bitterly, left his place and positioned himself beside Dylan: "Then I'm definitely in!"

They all turned to the screen again, and saw Drew's completely shocked face, gazing at the rebellious crew of Andromeda Ascendant.

"As you can see, we are unanimously against your proposition. So I really suggest you to retreat immediately. "Dylan's voice was void of anything but coldness.

"Wait, Dylan! What if I asked the Perseids to check your avatar?"

"He's bluffing Dylan!" Harper couldn't hold his tongue. "If I can't do anything, then …"

But Dylan stopped him with a raised hand and looked slightly confused at Drew's image while he continued: "Do you think that they sleep? They've always been few steps ahead of us when there are technical issues to be solved. And they work relentlessly."

Dylan remained silent for few seconds and then turned to Drew: "OK, I'll allow it."

Harper looked at him irritated: "You're joking Dylan, right?"

"No, Mr. Harper, I mean it. If Commonwealth can bring Rommie back, then I'll remain faithful to it until I die."

Drew nodded and his face disappeared from the screen.

TBC


	26. Chapter 25

_So, this is the last "real" chapter. On Monday, the epilogue will be postet and the story will be finished. I hope few of you liked it._

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Rev sat at Rommie's body and prayed for her tortured soul to find her peace when Harper furiously entered the workshop. Upon noticing Rev's astonished look, Harper explained heatedly: „Can you imagine! Dylan stroke a deal with these Commonwealth worms! They should bring Rommie back and he will remain faithful servant of the Commonwealth until his death! I can't understand it! After all what they've done to us and after they're guilty of Rommies death … And even I'm unable to bring her back. That's idiotic!" He went over to the work desk, grabbed a can of Sparky and drank it out at once.

Rev smiled a bit and answered softly: "Harper, have you ever loved someone that much that you'd be ready to make a deal with the devil if it would be necessary?"

Harper thought for a second and answered: "If you'd asked me the same question a week ago, I'd probably say no. But now … I think I'd do anything for Trance."

Rev nodded appraisingly: "So, you see Harper, you should understand him then. Do you think he forgave them? You're wrong! He didn't forget anything, he didn't forgive anyone. But he loves this woman," he showed towards Rommie, "so much that he is prepared to forget his own principles if it could bring her back. Have you ever asked yourself how it might look like in his heart now? He lost Sarah, he fell in love with a traitor … and now, as he finally believed to have a chance to love someone, to be able to find his happiness with Rommie, now she'd been taken away from him too. Believe me; he'd sign a pact with the devil himself, just to get her back."

Harper looked at Rev thoughtfully and anger slowly disappeared from his face. Rev managed to open his eyes and after he finally thought about it reasonably, he had no problems to identify himself with Dylan's pain. He only had to imagine it were Trance who'd be lying there dead. He sighed: "I understand it perfectly, it's just … if I cannot do anything for her, how can Dylan believe that the Perseids can?"

Rev shook his head slightly and answered: "Do you remember who removed the Magog larvae from you? Or, better, WHAT removed them? I wasn't there, true, but I've talked about it with the others. If it weren't for Hohne, you wouldn't be able to start the tesseract machine at all. Besides, I don't think that Dylan counts only on them. I'm almost sure that he's hoping for your help to make a miracle come true."

That was definitely something Harper liked a lot better. He knew that Rev never spoke nonsense. Perhaps Dylan really was counting on his help?

Just in that moment the door opened and Dylan entered the workshop. He looked at Harper: "Harper, I know that you don't believe that Rommie could be brought back. And yet here I am, asking you to help the Perseids and try bringing her back. Believe me I would never forget what you did for me. I'd be in eternal debt."

Harper grinned slightly, thinking how fast Rev's premonition came to realization and answered: "I'm sorry for flipping out Dylan. Rev helped me to understand everything and I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

Dylan put his hand on Harper's shoulder and gave him a pained smile: "You'll most definitely not disappoint me Mr. Harper. Most definitely not." He then turned to Rev: "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with Rommie."

Rev nodded and also Harper understood immediately that he was meant too so he followed Rev. As he remained alone, Dylan said: "Andromeda, lock the door. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Confirmed. Dylan, may a have a word with you?"

Dylan didn't answer immediately. "You are excluded from that order Andromeda. You can stay here if you want. I would even like you to remain here."

A hologram formed in front of Dylan and looked at him with sad, wounded eyes. Then Andromeda turned to Rommie and sobbed. Dylan couldn't believe his ears and looked at the hologram questioningly. After she turned back to him, he could see tears in her eyes. "Andromeda? I didn't know …" he stuttered and stopped.

"What didn't you know?" Answered Andromeda softly while first tears began to flow down her cheeks. "That I can cry? That I loved my avatar? Or that I love you? Every single thing is true. Yes, I can cry, yes, I loved her and yes … I do love you. That's why it's even harder for me. I just lost someone who was like a twin sister to me and I have to look how someone I love suffers and there's not a thing I could do to ease his pain. Do you understand now? Do you know it now?" Her voice was quivering as she finished.

Dylan looked at her as if he'd seen her for the first time. Sure, he loved Andromeda too, but he had never seen her so emotional and it surprised him deeply: "Andromeda, I wish I could hug you now, but I can't. Believe me, I'll do anything, I'll try every possible solution to get Rommie back."

"I know and I'm thankful for your efforts. Yes, I love you and I don't want to hide it anymore. I can only hope that you'll succeed. I believe that only through her I'll really know what love is. If you'll excuse me now," the hologram vanished slowly.

Dylan sighed heavily, sat at Rommie's side, held her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. He stared in her face and forgot about his surroundings, about time, about everything. Only Rommie mattered.

Next morning, three Perseids, as it was announced the best there were, came to the Andromeda. They were just like all Perseids – unbearable, irritating, but genial. Together with Harper they occupied the workshop and put it off limits for everyone. Dylan didn't show himself, he remained in his quarters. He was afraid of hoping but hoped nevertheless. Life without Rommie appeared to him as impossible solution and he didn't even try to think what he would do, should they fail to bring Rommie back. While they worked on bringing Rommie back, he had a long and not pleasant talk with his friend Drew about the ships that Andromeda with the help from Trance's people destroyed at their first attack. They finally managed to reach an agreement that it was a terrible mistake but he himself, his crew and Andromeda were not to blame. After he settled everything with the Commonwealth, he began pacing in his room like a lion in a cage, upset, fearing, hoping … After about ten hours he was called by Harper: "Dylan, we're almost there. Please, come to the workshop immediately."

Dylan managed to cover the distance between his quarters and the workshop in time, unseen in his time on Andromeda. After arriving there, he saw that the three Perseids stood at the wall, obviously satisfied, while Harper still worked on Rommie. He stepped to him and looked at him questioningly. Harper raised his head and said a bit embarrassed. "Dylan, I was wrong. These Perseids are really unbelievable. She's going to live. But, I have to ask you something before I reactivate her. We have a chance to erase her memories of any time span – if you want it."

Dylan thought about it. Long. Very long.

"_Dylan, do you remember that you once told me that love never dies? Does this apply to AIs too?"_

He was still thinking.

„_You love me? But I thought …"_

Harper looked at him completely confused.

"_Dylan, I love you so much! I tried to protect you, but I failed."_

Suddenly Dylan trembled violently and shook his head resolutely: "No, don't do it!"

Harper looked into Dylan's face for few more seconds and saw, that he wouldn't change his mind. He inserted Rommie's personality chip and took few steps backwards. He laid his hand on Dylan's forearm and whispered: "She's going to wake up in about 30 seconds. I'll leave you alone now." Dylan looked at him thankfully and stepped to the bed.

Meanwhile Harper grabbed the closest Perseids' arm and commanded: "So, my friends, time to go away." They looked at him confused, but he showed them the door and confirmed: "Now and I'll tolerate no excuses!" They still couldn't comprehend why they must leave the room but followed him reluctantly.

Dylan looked at Rommie's face like in dreams. In few seconds he'll know if his life will still be worth living or not. The seconds ticked off, each one seemed to him like eternity. Suddenly one of Rommie's fingers quivered slightly and a second later her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes tried to find focus and as they turned to Dylan, he saw total confusion in them: "Dylan? But …"

Dylan felt like a Half Dome would fell from his heart and without thinking he bowed to her and kissed her tenderly on her mouth. Rommie was so shocked that she remained unmoving like a stone statue, her eyes wide open and she needed few seconds to comprehend what was happening and answer to Dylan's kiss. After their lips parted, Rommie was still completely exasperated, but also embarrassed because she reacted to Dylan's kiss the way she did. She blushed fiercely and tried to turn her head away from Dylan. But Dylan laid his hand on her cheek and turned her face back to him, back to his happily smiling eyes. He looked deeply into her eyes and whispered: "Rommie, don't ask why and how, but believe me … I love you."

"But Dylan … what happened? I know that I've been deadly hit, you came to me and after that everything went dark. I don't understand!" She looked in his eyes and finally saw in them what she wanted to see for so long – love. She dropped her eyes and whispered: "Dylan, I tried to kill you. I … I'm so sorry."

Dylan lifted her face and answered softly: "Rommie, that wasn't you! Please, don't torture yourself with these thoughts. It wasn't your fault. If there's anyone to blame than it's me. I literally pushed you into insanity. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Rommie smiled slightly embarrassed with still flushed face: "I can't say that I forgave you long ago, because it would be a lie. I needed some time to be able to forgive you. A very long time. But, now, now I can forgive you, yes, I can. But, Dylan, please, tell me, how is it possible that I'm alive? I remember perfectly that I was dying. And now I'm here, alive."

Dylan caressed her cheek tenderly with his thumb: "I made a deal with the Commonwealth. They brought the Perseids to revive you and I didn't destroy their ships. I was on the verge of starting a war, but Drew managed to stop me with his proposal to save you."

Rommie couldn't believe her ears: "What have you done? You wanted to start a war? But … why? I don't understand!"

"Because you died and I was convinced that it was Commonwealth's fault. While we were searching for you, they attacked us and we have lost too much time. That's why I wanted to revenge your death."

"You wanted to do it because of me?" Rommie's face was deep red again. Dylan wanted to start a war because of HER!

Dylan nodded and hugged her close. Their noses touched and he whispered: "Yes, Rommie, because of you! Because I love you and because I thought that I lost you. And because I realized that there's no life for me without you."

Rommie wanted to say something, but Dylan stopped her with a kiss. Finally he was able to let his emotions free, he finally found a safe haven. He's been looking for it for so long, not knowing that he had it so close. For the first time in years he finally felt completely happy, fulfilled. And this woman, slightly trembling in his arms, answering to his kisses so hesitantly, this woman was responsible for his happiness. True, she was no biological woman, but he didn't care. He forgot that she was actually a machine. Only her personality was important, this unique personality with which he fell in love.

After they ended their kiss, Dylan looked into Rommie's beautiful eyes and said in a trembling voice: "I almost forgot how beautiful you are. I think you're even more beautiful now as you've been before." Rommie's eyes sparkled like stars. She had so many questions, but she didn't want to ask them now. She knew she'd get her answers, but now was not the right time. Now she only wanted to enjoy that she finally reached her dreams. She looked deep into Dylan's eyes and whispered: "I love you Dylan. I love you so much!"

They forgot about time and got lost in their love. They talked, kissed and laughed for hours. Dylan wasn't tired any more and didn't let Rommie out of his arms even for a second. And she enjoyed every second of it. She wanted to feel him so close to her, she wanted to feel loved. In this night their dreams, dreams of love, were fulfilled.

TBC


	27. Epilogue

_So, here's the last chapter of this story. It took me really a long time to finish it, but as I once wrote … I don't like unfinished things. The story was written many years ago in German and while I translated it, I also rewrote some passages, but tried to stick with the original story as much as possible._

_I know, this chapter is extremely sappy, fluffy … it was meant to be that way. After all … Christmas is around the corner._

_No matter how much I enjoyed writing stories for Andromeda, it's time to say good bye from this fandom. After few years break, I returned to fanfiction but in another fandom - Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. So, this was almost definitely my last story for Andromeda. I loved the show, I loved the fanfics … after all … the TV show was the reason that I started writing in the first line._

_So … it's not easy to say good bye, but I would like to say thank you to everyone who ever read my stories, especially to those, who took their time to write a review._

_**THANK YOU ALL AND GOOD BYE!**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Four years later**

„Sarah, I already told you twice. These candies are for decorating the tree not to be eaten right now."

"But, mummy, I just want to try if they're good! I swear that I'll eat only one. Pleeeeease?"

Sarah, five years old girl, looked with her big brown eyes pleadingly and Rommie couldn't help but smile at her look and her begging. She hugged her: "OK, if you promise to eat only one. I'll close my eyes and won't tell it to daddy."

"What is it that my wife will not tell me?" A voice came from the door and they both looked surprised at Dylan, who just entered the room. But Rommie managed to control the situation instantly and started towards him: "Nothing Dylan, it was just a women's talk. And there are some things which you should not know." She kissed him and managed actually that he forgot that he wanted to get out of them what they hid from him. He put his arms around her waist and pressed her to himself. After their lips finally parted, he smiled at her happily: "Why do you always kiss me when I try to squeeze something out of you? And then I can't do it anymore. Damn! You really got me under your spell. And you … little lady," he threateningly turned to Sarah, who was standing aside and grinning from ear to ear, "you're going to find out what it means to make your daddy angry!" He let Rommie out of his embrace and made a step towards Sarah. She squealed in delight and hid behind Rommie: "No, you're not going to do anything to me! Mommy will protect me! And she's much stronger than you are!"

Rommie grinned at Dylan and said mockingly: "You see? And … if you really want to know why I always kiss you when you're up to something … it's the only way to keep you quiet."

"You know what, my ladies? Don't make fun of me anymore, or I'll show you!" Dylan made a threatening step towards his women. Rommie's eyes widened but after she saw his smiling eyes, she understood his game and grabbed Sarah: "Quick, my mouse, we have to run! Daddy is angry!" And they both ran towards the door laughing. Dylan stopped and laughed after them. Then he stopped and looked at the Christmas tree, which wasn't quite decorated yet. He sighed satisfied and went to finish what Rommie and Sarah began.

He thought at the past years. Since Rommie returned from the dead he never left her side, not for a single day. He still feared that he might loose her. And she returned his love equally. In his entire life he had never been so happy. Two years ago he quit his military career, this time for good, and since then he felt that his life was truly fulfilled. They adopted two kids from Earth, two abandoned souls, who were so thankful that he still couldn't quite believe that it was really happening. His son, yes, the boy became like his own flesh and blood, Daniel, was on a field trip with his school and should return every minute. Dylan would never admit it, but he worried about him. He seemed to forget every time that Daniel was already 14 and looked even older, physically as well as psychologically.

And then there was Sarah. She was the little sunshine and lighted his life up like the brightest star. He was perhaps a little jealous that she obviously preferred Rommie, but he loved her dearly. He smiled at these thoughts, especially as he thought about how both kids immediately accepted Rommie and called her mummy, although they both knew that she was an android. And it was more than obvious that also Rommie immediately fell in love with them both and acted just like any mother hen, protecting her babies at any price. The only issue that he couldn't arrange with Rommie was who of them should be the strict one. They both were spoiling the kids at every possible occasion. But the children made that call for them instead: they obeyed them both but still let themselves be spoiled by their parents.

Yes, since he realized his own mistakes and managed to correct them, his life finally turned to the best. He heard that someone entered the room and as he turned to see who it was, he saw Tyr and his son. Tyr also brought his son, Tamerlane, to Andromeda. If someone would say that Beka had small problems with him that would be understatement of the century. She needed a long, very long time to accept the young Nietzschean, but since few months everything finally settled down. Tamerlane would become a brother or a sister shortly and Tyr was more than proud that he'd be a father of two children very soon.

Dylan smiled at them and asked: "Where's Beka? Is she OK?"

"Sure," answered Tyr. "She just needs to rest a bit, so that she'll be able to stay with us later. You know her and you know also very well that she doesn't tolerate if we try to force her to rest. I didn't tell you anything, OK?"

Dylan giggled: "Sure, she's very touchy about that. No, Tyr, you haven't said anything to me. How about you, Tamerlane?"

The young Nietzschean nodded proudly and answered with an unmistakably nietzschean voice: I'm fine. I just ended the training with my father and I'm sure, I'll defeat him very soon."

"Well, not exactly the easiest job if I will have a word in it," grinned Tyr. "But you are really extraordinarily strong for your age and your progress is astonishing."

Then he turned back to Dylan: "Have you perhaps seen Harper? I need his help."

Dylan shook his head: "No, since the breakfast he, Trance and Brendan seem to have vanished, although I think that Brendan wouldn't go far from his parents. After all, he's just three years old and although he seems to be much older, he's still a small kid. When they all vanish like that I always have a bad feeling that they're up to something."

Tyr grinned and shook his head: "Well, this could be interesting. Don't you think it would be better to find them and stop them before they blow up the ship?"

Dylan smiled: "Ah, Tyr, forget it. It's Christmas and I somehow doubt that Harper would be doing something that could blow us up on such a holiday. He loves Christmas too much."

Tyr nodded and left the room together with his son, so that Dylan was again left alone. His thoughts turned back to his family almost instantly. Yes, he finally had a true family, a wife whom he loved more than he could ever imagine, two beautiful children and he was happier than ever before. Sometimes the memories of the dark time when he was together with Molly and Rommie had to fight for her survival alone in this cold universe returned. And every time they came, he had to ask himself how could have he been so stupid. But … finally it was only the present that mattered. The present and the future that at the moment seemed so bright.

Loud laughter caused him to turn towards the door again and he grinned from ear to ear as he saw how Rommie entered the room together with Sarah and Daniel. "Finally, Daniel! I was afraid you'd forget your old man already!"

Daniel grinned back and came to Dylan. They hugged and Daniel comforted his father: "You know I couldn't. I'm so glad to have you all." He looked into Rommie's eyes and she smiled happily. "I'm happy to finally have a true family, something I never had before you two came." Rommie, still holding Sarah's hand, came to him and offered him her free hand: "Daniel, you should know that we both love you very much. I may not be a human, but I love you like only a mother can love her child."

Daniel let go of Dylan and hugged Rommie: "I know it mom. And I love you as if you were my biological mother."

Dylan looked at them and was moved almost to tears. He saw, how Rommie's eyes suddenly looked very wet and smiled at her overjoyed. After all those years as she was living all alone, she finally found her happiness, she finally knew that there were some souls, which loved her and which she loved too.

But before he could say anything, Trance, Harper and Brendan came into the room like a hurricane, laughing aloud. As they noticed that there was already someone in the room, Trance covered her mouth with the hand and giggled: "Sorry, we didn't expect anyone in here. We have something to prepare. Would you please be so kind as to leave us alone for some time?"

Dylan looked at her a bit in doubts: "Should I be happy or worried? When you three prepare something it's always a good possibility that it will resemble a nova bomb."

Harper laughed: "You'll simply have to trust us Dylan!"

Rommie caught Dylan's hand and looked at him: "Come Dylan, they wouldn't do anything bad. Let us disappear for a while."

Harper smiled thankfully at her and Rommie returned his smile. Since Rommie's marriage with Dylan and Harper's with Trance, they really had a special relationship. Rommie would be forever thankful to Harper that he enabled her to withstand Aidan. Dylan knew about their bond and in the beginning he even was a little jealous of Harper, but he very quickly realized that there was absolutely nothing more than friendship between the two. Besides … Harper wasn't the only one at whom was Dylan jealous. He knew with absolute certainty that he could completely trust Rommie, but he still sometimes felt a little pang of jealousy when he saw the majority of men looking at Rommie admiringly.

As Dylan and Rommie left the room with their children, the Harper family set on what they were up to. They wanted to decorate the observation deck like it had never been decorated before. That was their surprise supposed to be.

The evening came soon and Trance remained on the observation deck to wait for the others. Harper and Brendan went back to their quarters but were due any time now. Also the rest of the crew was expected to come very soon; they have all been informed already.

Beka, Tyr and Tamerlane were the first to come. As Trance saw them, she bounced happily and hugged Beka: "I'm so happy to see you too." Highly pregnant Beka smiled happily: "I wouldn't want to miss this Christmas for anything."

They wanted to say something more, but were interrupted as Dylan and Rommie entered the deck, together with Sarah and Daniel. They looked around in surprise and Dylan grinned: "So, that's what you were doing undercover. I must say, I like the deck more than in its normal version." From the expression on Rommie's face it was obvious that she also liked the decoration very much.

Only few seconds later Harper and Brendan came as the last ones. They all took their places at the long table, with Rev Bem at the center. He was not living on Andromeda anymore, he returned to his monastery, but never let out the opportunity to visit his friends, especially on every Christmas. He rose: "My dear friends. It fills my heart with joy to see you together and happy. Especially you, Dylan and Rommie … you had to live through some darkest hours that someone could imagine before you found your haven. Therefore I'm so happy for you, to have such a beautiful family. And you, Trance and Harper … you have been tested by the destiny too; you had to withstand some severe storms before you found a way to each other. Your son, Brendan, is the best proof that you've done everything right. Beka, you and Tyr might be together for the longest time and yet, it took you very long to finally be blessed by your own child. I would like to thank you all that I'm allowed to be your friend. I wish you all blessed Christmas and a very happy New Year and hope that we will meet like this many more times in the future."

They all rose their glasses and thanked Rev for his words. After the supper they involved themselves in vivid discussions; only Rommie seemed a bit withdrawn. She stood up, went to the window and stared in the depths of the universe. Suddenly she felt a gentle touch and as she turned, she looked into Dylan's eyes. He tenderly put his arms around her and drew her into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Dylan's shoulder with a content sigh. They stood for a while in silence and then Dylan asked in a quiet voice: "Are you happy, Rommie?"

Rommie looked at him dreamily and whispered lovingly: "Yes, Dylan, I'm restless happy. I have many dear friends, I have two beautiful children and I have you. Andromeda finally agrees with me that I did the right thing to start this relationship with you. She loves you too, you know?"

Dylan nodded and gently kissed her. The past seemed to fade out of existence and the only thing that mattered was their love. After their lips separated, he whispered into her ear: "I love you Rommie. And I love Andromeda too. And I'm restless happy too."

Rommie's sparkling eyes looked at him and assured him, he would enjoy this happiness for a very long time.

THE END


End file.
